Famous Internet Girl
by kim ryeosa wardhani
Summary: sungmin merupakan owner blog yang terkenal akan saran-saran jitunya dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan percintaan. bagaimanakah aksi sungmin yang baru pindah ke seoul untuk membantu klien barunya? dan apakah sungmin sendiri dapat mencari cinta sejatinya? Bad summary. Just read! school life. Super Junior's fanfiction. KyuMin and others. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Aku adalah wanita yang sedang memperjuangkan hubungan orang lain. Orang lain? Ya, benar. Karna aku adalah seorang ahli konsultasi cinta yang terkenal!

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romace, drama, school life

GS

Please enjoy~~~~

Chapter 1

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, Ahlinya tentang masalah percintaan. Seoul, negeri ginseng yang saat ini sangat terkenal karna boyband dan girlbandnya yang kece-kece. Ahh, jangan bahas itu. Baiklah. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi warga kota ini. Oh, akhirnya…

Sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku lee sungmin. Aku pindahan dari busan, sebelumnya aku juga tinggal di daerah incheon. Dan sebelumnya lagi aku juga tinggal didaerah mokpo. Sebelumnya lagi aku juga tinggal di daerah taegu… ahh, kalau dibicarakan lagi, sebenarnya masih ada banyak lagi. Ya benar. Aku memang adalah pengembara. Entah sudah berapa kali aku pindah kesana kemari. Karna aku punya misi untuk menyelesaikan masalah percintaan dri klienku. Dan sekarang disinilah aku. Seoul. Aku disini tentu bukan karna tanpa alasan. Ada klienku disini, dan aku kesini untuk menuntaskan masalah percintaan klienku yang agak 'berat'. Well, kalian pasti penasaran kan? Lihat saja aksiku nanti muehehe….

SM High School…

"_kehebohan yang saat ini tengah melanda masyarakat korea selatan, khususnya bagi para kaum remaja, yang terjadi akibat sebuah blog untuk konsultasi tentang masalah percintaan, benar-benar menarik perhatian bagi banyak para media untuk membahasnya. Blog ini masih terbilang baru, namun sudah mendapat banyak kunjungan. Tercatat ada lebih dari 20.000 kunjungan. Tidak mengherankan karna blog yang ditulis oleh seorang yang tak diketahui siapa ini, benar benar memiliki kiat-kiat ampuh dalam mengatasi masalah percintaan yang ada. Dia adalah, Master Love consultation…."_

"wuooohhh… aku tidak tau kalau blog yang sedang heboh itu ternyata sehebat ini. Cool man!" kata seorang yeoja pendek yang baru saja membaca majalahnya, sunny.

"apa memang sehebat itu? Temanku juga banyak yang bilang begitu. Dia bilang setelah mendapat saran dari si blogger, dia dan pacarnya makin lengket seperti prangko." Kata seorang yeoja tomboy sambil mencomot cemilannya yang sudah entah bungkus keberapa bernama eunhyuk.

"jinjjayo? Jadi temanmu sudah berkonsultasi dengan blogger itu? Daebak! Aku juga harus mencobanya kalau begitu." Sunny tampak sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Membuat seorang yeoja cantik yang daritadi diam saja ditempat duduknya jengah dan melempar bungkus bekas cemilan eunhyuk kearah kepala sunny.

"ya, tidak bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan blog bodoh itu? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Bayangkan, bahkan saat di bus tadi hampir seluruh penumpang membicarakannya." Yeoja cantik bagai model namun galak yang bernama heechul itu berkoar koar dengan efek api membara sebagai backgroundnya *okeinilebay*

"aihh.. pagi-pagi sudah marah. Lagian memang iya kan? Dia ini hebat sekali loh! Benar kan hyuk?"

"molla" jawab eunhyuk tak peduli dan 'masih' saja memakan cemilannya.

"hebat apanya? Paling dia hanya mengcopy dari blog lainnya. Lalu ia berikan saran yang katanya 'darinya' itu kepada orang-orang. Cih, dasar pembohong besar. Pencari sensasi." Komentar pedas dari heechul membuat sunny sedikit geram, karna ia mulai mengidolakan sosok si penulis blog itu karna terkesan misterius.

"isshh. Tapi kau mengirim email padanya kan? Dasar munafik." Sunny menatap malas kearah heechul dengan menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"ya! Bukan aku yang mengirim itu. Tapi si ikan bodoh itu!"

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang lelaki tampan yang terkenal akan reputasiya sebagai playboy.

"selamat pagi. Dari luar aku dengar ada yang teriak ikan. Sedang membicarakanku ya?" lelaki tampan yang bernama donghae itu nyengir gaje dihapadan sunny dan heechul, membuat sunny bergidik.

"iya. Membicarakan orang yang dengan seenaknya mengirim email bodoh kepada penulis blog bodoh itu." Ucap heechul dengan sinis.

"aihhh… percayalah, itu ide eunhyuk. Ya hyuk! Lihat yeoja galak ini memarahiku karna kau." Donghae tampak merajuk dengan gaya kekanakannya menyalahkan eunhyuk yang menatap malas kepada sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah. Aku mau cari angin. Disini bau amis." Heechulpun melesat keluar kelas.

"….amis?" Tanya donghae cengo.

Heechul's pov….

"_argggghhhh sungguh donghae bodoh! Benar-benar membuat frustasi. Aku jadi merasa bodoh sekali karna dia malah pake manyantumkan namaku segala. Sungguh jika membunuh itu dibenarkan, sudah kulakukan kepada ikan itu lalu kujadikan hidangan untuk heebum." _Aku mengacak rambutku saking geramnya dengan kelakuan donghae bodoh itu. Lalu aku terdiam sebentar, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku merasa mataku memanas. Namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis…..

"_kita akhiri saja…" _sial. Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terngiang. Sadarlah heechul. Aku harus melupakannya.

Aku mengusap air mataku yang dengan lancangnya jatuh hanya karna lelaki bodoh yang sudah membuatku begini. Akupun memutuskan kembali kekelas karna sebentar lagi akan masuk. Karna fikiranku yang tidak focus, tanpa sengaja aku menubruk seorang yeoja berseragam aneh(?)

"ahh, mianhe. Gwaencana?" kuraih tangan yeoja itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Aku agak terpana karna wajahnya yang…. Errr… manis….

"ne, gwaencana. Gomawo…" yeoja itu tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya sedikit membuatku melupakan kesedihanku barusan. Karna merasa tidak enak, aku mengajaknya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"seragammu beda. Murid pindahan?"

"ya. Aku pindahan dari busan. Bisa beritahu dimana ruang administrasi?"

"oh, biar ku antar." Akupun mengantarnya keruang administrasi.

"sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa." Aku baru mau melangkah menuju kelas, lalu yeoja tadi memanggilku,

"hey, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"…..kim heechul. Dahhh!" akupun kemudian berlari menuju kelas. Karna koridor sudah terlhat sepi.

"….kim heechul?" terawang murid baru itu….

At class 2-3

Normal pov

Heechul tampak buru-buru masuk kekelas karna ia takut terlambat. Mengingat jam pertama hari ini adalah guru killer yang lebih galak daripada kegalakan heechul sendiri.

"eh? Tumben kau masuk chulie ahh.. kufikir tadi kau memang sekalian bolos." Kata sunny kepada heechul.

"bolos katamu? Aku tidak mau mati muda. Apalagi mati ditangan siguru botak itu"

"…heechul-ahh. Sepertinya kau salah jadwal lagi."

"hah?"

"jam pertama hari ini bukan si botak yang killer itu. Tapi bahasa mandarin."

"…ini hari rabu ya?" belum sempat sunny menjawab, guru bahasa mandarin yang tampan dengan kacamata bertengger diwajahnya masuk kekelas.

"_sial!" _umpat heechul dalam hati.

"selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa seonsangnim kepada siswa-siswi.

"selamat pagi hangeng seonsangnim." Balas sapa para siswa.

"baiklah, sebelum memulai pelajaran, bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Ayo, silakan masuk." Masuklah seorang yeoja manis setelah dipersilahkan oleh hangeng seonsangnim.

"anyeong haseyo… lee sungmin imnida. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan disambut dengan baik dengan seluruh murid, terutama murid namja yang menatap lapar kepada sungmin.

"baiklah lee sungmin. Kau bisa duduk di…" hangeng tampak mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk ditempati sungmin. Dan matanya terarah ke tempat heechul. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu kemdian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau bisa duduk di sebelah heechul-sshi."

"mwo? Heechul dikelas ini? Ahh…" sungmin kaget lalu segera menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"…. Kamu sudah kenal dengan heechul?" Tanya hangeng.

"a-ani…"

"duduklah." Sungmin pun menuju kursinya disebelah heechul. Tampak heechul sedang memandang malas kearah luar jendela.

"_jadi dia ya….."_ guman sungmin dalam hati sambil memperhatikan heechul. Heechul yang melepas padangan dari luar jendela hendak mengambil bukunya, terkaget dengan orang baru yang duduk disebelahnya.

"oh? Kau…. Yang tadi?" Tanya heechul..

"ah ye.. ternyata kita sekelas ya. Hehe"

"hehe… Ah siapa namamu? Maaf tadi aku langsung pergi setelah menyebutkan namaku. Tidak sopan sekali ya. Seharusnya aku menanyakan namamu dulu. Mianhae..."

"tidak masalah. Aku lee sungmin. Panggil saja sungmin." Jawab sungmin ramah dengan senyum manisnya. Heechul tersenyum canggung kearah sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak biasa menghadapi makhluk bertipe seperti sungmin ini. Terlihat anggun, dan lemah lembut.

"kulihat tadi kau melamun. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya sungmin.

"ahh aniyo. Aku hanya sedang jenuh saja."

"….. aku tahu kau sedang banyak fikiran. Sebaiknya kusarankan kau bolos saja." Tawar sungmin dan sontak membuat heechul kaget. "_a-apa apaan anak baru ini?" _gumam heechul dalam hati.

"mwo? Haha.. sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran sungmin-sshi.."

"tidak. Lebih baik kau bolos saja. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata sungmin dengan tampang… kelewat serius. _"Hey, sungmin, kau sedang bercanda kan?"_ Gumam heechul dalam hati.

"ta-tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Heechul tampak mulai jengah dengan kelakuan anak baru yang tiba-tiba dan sangat ngotot menyuruhnya untuk bolos. "_sabar. Mungkin dia hanya mencoba bersifat akrab dengan mengkhawatirmu chulie-ahh" _gumam heechul dalam hati lagi.

"tidak. Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan hubunganmu dengan pacarmu yang sudah…."

"CUKUP!" habis sudah kesabaran heechul. Teriakannya sontak membuat semua siswa menatapnya heran. Tak terkecuali hangeng seonsangnim.

"jangan sok tau tentangku wahay anak baru. Menyebalkan. Belum ada satu jam mengenalku tapi sudah sok-sok khawatir dan menebak-nebak masalahku!" amuk heechul kepada yeoja dihadapannya itu. Siswa yang melihat itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"bodoh. Dia membangkitkan amarah singa yang sedang haid" komentar donghae mendengar amukan heechul.

"memangnya singa bisa haid?" Tanya eunhyuk yang duduk disamping hae.

"ada apa ini? Kim heechul, aku sedang mengajar, apa tidak bisa kau tenang sedikit?" kata hangeng dengan nada dinginnya. Heechul tak memandang kearah gurunya itu. Kentara sekali wajah heechul saat ini makin terlihat marah.

"ahhh tidak seonsangnim. Ini karna saya yang mengajaknya ngobrol. Mianhae.." sungmin meminta maaf kepada hangeng atas keributan yang telah dibuat oleh heechul (dan penyebabnya adalah sungmin)

"jangan sok membelaku anak baru. Kau menyebalkan!" amuk heechul lagi. Sungminpun hanya ternganga mendapat amukan heechul.

"lebih baik kalian berdua selesaikan dulu urusan kalian diluar. Saya tidak mau yang lainnya tidak konsenrasi karnamu kim heechul. Silakan kalian keluar." Tegas hangeng kepada dua muridnya itu.

"ahhh.. saya mohon seonsangnim tolong…." Belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, heechul sudah langsung melangkah keluar kelas. sungmin yang melihat itupun langsung beranjak mengikuti heechul. Sebelumnya ia membungkukkan badannya didepan hangeng sambil berujar 'maaf' lalu keluar dari kelas.

Hangeng hanya terdiam melihat kepergian dua muridnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan kelasnya..

Diluar kelas…

"ya kim heechul. Tunggu aku!" sungmin mengejar heechul. Heechulpun menatap seram kea rah sungmin.

"jangan mengikutiku anak baru sialan. Gara-gara kau aku dikeluarkan dari kelas."

"aku tahu. Aku minta maaf.."

"gara-gara kau sok tahu, kau membuatku sangat marah…"

"iya, sungguh aku minta maaf…"

"gara-gara kau…." Belum selesai heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya… tiba-tiba ada tetesan Kristal jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sungmin yang kaget menatap bingung kepada heechul yang tiba-tiba menangis dihadapannya.

"ya-ya.. heechul-ahh, ka-kau kenapa?" panic sungmin.

"hikss… menyebalkan. A-aku ingin belajar.." heechul menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"mianhae…." Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah sadar dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh heechul itupun akhirnya memeluk heechul. Meredakan tangis teman barunya tersebut.

"…. Ayo kit ataman belakang chulie-ahh. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

TBC~

*elap keringat. Lirik naskah diatas*

Wahhh.. akhirnya chapter 1 selesai sudah saya buat. Btw, anyeong! Saya adalah author yang sebelumnya pernah post ff disini, tapi baru post chapter 1, setelahnya saya langsung hiatus karna gak dapat ide buat ngelanjutin cerita muehehe… *nyengir kuda*

And now, here Iam! Bawain cerita baru walau garing dan gak jelas. tapi semoga saja dapat diterima dengan baik ya.

Akhir kata…. LANJUT, or NOT? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^ GOMAWO!


	2. Chapter 2

Jika ada yang patah hati, maka datanglah padaku. Ceritakan masalahmu. Maka dengan semampuku, akan ku berikan solusi untuk masalahmu.

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present…

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

GS

Please enjoy ^_^

Note: ini cerita GS. Jadi member suju yang biasanya jadi seme, disini mereka tetep namja. Dan yang biasanya jadi uke, disini jadi yeoja. So…. Happy Reading!

Chapter 2

Heechul's pov

Disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon. Suasana tampak masih sangat sepi. Tentu saja. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Dan aku berada disini karna makhluk aneh didepanku, yang awalnya kukira dia sangat anggun dan lemah lembut, ternyata adalah orang aneh yang sangat sok perhatian. Sejak tadi kami duduk berdua disini, tapi belum satupun kalimat keluar dari mulutnya. Dan lihat gaya soknya yang sedang memegang dagu sambil memejamkan mata seolah-olah sedang berfikir. Cih.

"aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengan orang sepertimu." Oh, akhirnya dia mulai bicara. Lalu? Kau fikir aku pernah berjumpa dengan makhluk aneh sepertimu? Oke, pengecualian untuk mekhluk dikelas si eunhyuk dan donghae itu. Mereka memang aneh. Dan semoga kau yang terakhir sungmin. Cih.

"… aku tidak percaya, mungkin aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu." Katanya lagi. Oke, aku mulai penasaran dengan apa maksud ucapan aneh dari makhluk aneh ini.

"ini berat. Tapi mungkin harus kukatakan demi kebaikanmu." What the hell. Kau terlalu berbelit sungmin-sshi!

"jadi…."

"ya!" aku langsung memotong kalimatnya. Menyebalkan sekali menunggu apa yang mau dia bicarakan padaku tapi mikirnya selama ini. Memangnya mau nembak aku apa pake mikir selama itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyaku padanya. Dia terlihat bengong sambil menatapku.

"…kau kim heechul kan?" damn! Pertanyaan apa itu? Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri dengannya sejak tadi? Aku mulai mengusap wajahku pelan.

"tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Astaga sungmin-sshi… cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku lelah menunggumu dan tolong langsung bicara ke inti masalah. Dan tunggu. Jika ini sesuatu yang tidak penting maka lebih baik jangan katakan, dan aku akan pergi."

"ini penting. Kau yang mengirim email kemarin kan?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang…. Tunggu, apa katanya tadi?

"mwo? Email? Email apa?" aku bingung. Sangat bingung.

"….. email ke blogku. Kau mengirim dan menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku." Jawabnya.

"blog? Maksudmu blog apa?" sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"aishhh… blog 'Master Love Consultation'! apa kau amnesia? Kau mengirimku email untuk meminta saran padaku. Benar kan?"

"MWO?" ba-bagaimana dia bisa tau? Maksudku… aku memang mengirim email. Ani, tepatnya si ikan itu yang mengirimnya. Tapi… kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Takut akan jawaban darinya.

"tentu saja aku tahu. Aku adalah ownernya. Akulah master love consultation itu!" jawabnya lagi. Dan itu membuat aku kaget teramat kaget luar biasa.

Heechul's pove end.

Sungmin's pov..

Dapat kulihat wajahnya langsung menatap kaget padaku. Dan lihat matanya. Dia sama sekali tak berkedip. Yeahh.. tentu saja dia akan kaget.

"ha…ha-ha… HAHAHAHAHAHA" dia ketawa. Cantik memang dia. Tapi kenapa ketawa?

"huahahahaha… ini, sungguh candaan yang luar biasa. Dan terima kasih" dia yang sedang tertawa tadi langsung diam memasang wajah dingin dan malasnya. Tapi, masih terlihat. Sepertinya dia masih agak penasaran. Cih, sok moody. Oke, akan kubuat dia percaya!

"aku memiliki masalah yang sangat berat dengan pacarku. Dia adalah seorang yang sebenarnya tak boleh ku pacari. Tapi aku mencintainya. Dan saat aku dengan sangat gugupnya menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tak kusangka dia menyambutku." Aku memulai membacakan isi email heechul yang dia kirim padaku. Wajahnya langsung menatapku garang. Hihihi

"kami berpacaran cukup lama. Dan kami bahagia, walau dengan posisi kami yang rumit itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia menjadi dingin padaku." Lanjutku lagi. Wajah heechul sudah sangat berkilat marah. Agak seram, tapi kulanjutkan saja supaya dia percaya padaku.

"aku berfikir mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, dan aku tetap bersikap seperti biasa saja."

"ya lee sungmin hentikan!" bentak pelan heechul padaku. Tapi tetap kuteruskan.

"dan tibalah hari itu. Hari dimana ia mengatakan kalimat ingin berpisah dariku. Aku langsung shock dan benar-benar hanya dapat terdiam terpaku dihadapannya.."

"sungguh lee sungmin, hentikan!" dapat kulihat tangan heechul mengepal, dan bicaranya bergetar.

"dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Dan tak ingin lagi berhubungan denganku…."

"CUKUP! KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" heechul berteriak dihadapanku. Matanya merah seperti ingin menangis.

"….bagaimana? sudah percaya kan? Aku adalah master love consutation."

"lalu apa urusannya denganku? Kau ingin mempermalukanku karna kau tahu isi emailku itu eoh? Lalu ingin menyebarkanya keseluruh penghuni sekolah ini?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku disini untuk membantumu." Dapat kulihat heechul terdiam. Dan dia menatapku dengan bingung.

"ma-maksudmu?"

"aishhh… aku akan membantumu agar kau berbaikan lagi dengan pacarmu itu. Bukankah ia minta putus tanpa sebab? Masih ada jalan untuk mengembalikan hubungan kalian…"

"sudahlah. Kami memang takkan pernah bersatu." Potong heechul.

"kami memang tidak seharusnya berpacaran." Wajahnya kentara sekali menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"ya, heechul-ahh.. kau tahu tentang reputasiku kan? Aku ini sangat ahli. Serahkan saja padaku."

"…. Aku kaget. Ternyata penulis blog bodoh itu adalah orang aneh sepertimu." Ia tertawa sinis. Eh? Menghina blogku ya?

"…. Aku sempat membaca sebentar saran yang kau tulis untuk orang yang bertanya padamu. Kufikir, kau memang hebat. Dan aku hampir saja mengirim pesan aneh itu."

"ralat. Kau sudah mengirimnya padaku." Potongku.

"bukan aku. Tapi makhluk bernama donghae si ikan bau amis itu! Aishh gara-gara dia… arrghhhhhhhhh!"

"fuh, harusnya kau berterima kasih pada dongho itu…"

"donghae." Kata heechul membenarkan.

"ah, ya maksudku donghae itu. Dengan begitu aku jadi bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu. Aku pindah ke seoul special untuk membantumu loh! Ah, tapi perihal aku adalah master love itu jangan sebarkan ke orang-orang ya. Aku kan malu… hehehe"

"….. YA! Kau fikir aku percaya apa denganmu? Dasar bodoh. Sudahlah. Berduaan disini denganmu membuatku bisa ketularan aneh sepertimu. Lebih baik aku ke kantin." heechulpun langsung melesat pergi menjauh dariku. Tidak percaya tapi bercerita juga kan denganku? Memuji saran-saran yang ada diblogku lagi. Payah. Kepribadiannya buruk sekali. Ah, tapi tidak masalah. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sampai habis! Tapi tunggu.. cowoknya itu siapa?

Still sungmin's pov

Jam pelajaran bahasa mandarin sudah habis, dan aku berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi karna masih belum tau seluk beluk sekolah ini, jadilah aku tersesat hingga beberapa kali. Sekolah yang sangat besar. Beda dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Hahhh.. lalu dimana aku sekarang ini? Ingin bertanya, tapi seluruh siswa masih berada didalam kelas. aku terus saja berjalan sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang….. namja tampan…!

namja itu tengah berlari kearahku. Eh? Kenapa? Di-apa dia terpesona padaku, dan ingin berkenalan denganku? Aku terdiam hingga saat ia sudah hampir sangat dekat kearahku, ternyata ia langsung berbelok keruangan UKS. Sial.

Aku berjalan kembali. Aihh… aku jadi malu sendiri dengan kepedeanku yang keterlaluan ini. Namun belum jauh aku berjalan, ada seseorang dari belakang memanggilku. Kulihat, ternyata namja tadi!

"hey kau. Apa kau murid baru?" tanyanya padaku. OMG sungmin.. sepertinya dia benar tertarik padamu. Mungkin tadi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikanku saja.

"i-iya.." jawabku agak terbata. Hello.. NAMJA INI TAMPAN SEKALI!

"kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi. Aihh aku baru pindah disini loh. Masak sudah diajak kenalan dengan namja tampan begini sih~~~

"kelas 2-3…." Jawabku agak ragu. Dan tiba-tiba namja didepanku ini langsung berteriak agak keras.

"OH! Bagus sekali! Kebetulan aku juga dikelas itu." Ia tersenyum senang. Aihh tampannya.. segitu senangnya kah ia sekelas denganku? Wakawakawakawakawaka…

"karna kau sekelas denganku, tolong sampaikan pada ryeowook, kalau aku sedang sakit perut dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran kimia selama 2 jam. Setelah istirahat aku akan masuk. Tolong sampaikan ya." Katanya padaku. Eh? Jangan bilang dia memanggilu hanya karna itu…

"ha-hanya itu?" tanyaku..

"ya. Jangan tidak disampaikan. Dia ketua kelas, dan selalu memegang absen. Aku tidak mau hari ini di alfakan. Oke? Terima kasih." Katanya lagi dan mulai beranjak pergi dariku.

"tapi namamu siapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"cho kyuhyun." Setelah menyebutkan namanya itupun dia langsung masuk ke UKS dan menutup pintu dengan agak keras. Apa dia memang sesakit itu sampai buru-buru begitu? Entahlah~

At class 2-3

Aku masuk ke kelas. dan kulihat suasana kelas tampak riuh. Tidak ada guru yang masuk ya?

"permisi… yang namanya ryeowook itu yang mana?" Tanyaku pada gadis imut berperawakan agak pendek dengan rambut sebahu dan kacamata bertengger diwajahnya.

"oh, aku kim ryeowook. Ngomong-ngomong salam kenal ya." Kata ryeowook ramah padaku.

"ye, aku lee sungmin."

"aku adalah ketua kelas disini. Jadi jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan, tanyakan saja padaku. Jangan sungkan, oke? Hehe… jam istirahat nanti aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah agar kau tahu dimana letak perpus, wc, dan lainnya."

"ah gwaencana wookkie-ahh. Aku sudah berkeliling pas disuruh keluar tadi" bahkan sampai beberapa kali *akibat tersesat*

"hahahaha.. kasian sekali. Padahal hari pertama masuk, tapi sudah dihukum keluar. Lagian, heechul dilawan. Jangan sampai buat moodnya jelek. Dia itu galak sekali."

"iya.. aku menyesal membuatnya kesal. Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah berbaikan." Oke, kalimat terakhir aku sedikit kurang yakin. Sukur heechulnya belum kembali ke kelas.

"ahh… ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan. Aku sunny." Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja yang pendek juga, mengajakku berkenalan. Wahh, gayanya oke sekali. Dia juga imut. Anak kota memang beda.

"eum, lee sungmin imnida. Salam kenal." Aku menjabat tangannya.

"halo, aku lee hyukjae. Kau bisa panggil aku enhyuk." Seorang yeoja datang lagi padaku. Kali ini berperawakan lumayan tinggi daripada ryeowook dan sunny, dan kelihatan… tomboy(?)

"ye, salam kenal eunhyuk." Kataku dengan menjabat tangan eunhyuk.

"oh ya, aku baru ingat. Tadi aku berjumpa dengan salah satu anak kelas ini." Kataku kepada ryeowook, sunny, dan eunhyuk.

"nugu?" Tanya sunny.

"eumm.. siapa ya namanya? Ah aku lupa. Yang pasti dia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu ryeowook-ahh. Katanya dia sakit perut, dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran kimia nanti. Mungkin setelah istirahat dia akan kembali ke kelas."

"pasti itu cho kyuhyun." Jawab eunhyuk malas.

"ah ya, benar sekali. Namanya cho kyuhyun. Hehe susah sekali mengingat namanya." Tapi wajahnya mudah.

"aishh.. jangan percaya padanya sungmin-ahh. Dia itu raja bolos." Kata ryeowook.

"eh?" tanyaku… sedikit tidak percaya…

"iya. Setiap hari bisa dihitung hanya berapa jam saja dia ada dikelas. Dan setelah itu, dia menghilang begitu saja." Sambung sunny.

"dan sialnya nilainy selalu bagus meski jarang masuk. Orang cerdas memang beda." Kata eunhyuk dengan sebal.

"yup. sangat disayangkan sekali. Padahal wajahnya tampan. Tapi kelakuannya begitu." Sambung ryeowook. Oh, aku setuju sekali!

"iya. Padahal dia tampan sekali. Seperti pangeran berkuda putih." Kataku agak berlebihan.

"kau benar! Dia itu seperti pangeran yang…. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi bersemangat begini?" Tanya ryeowook setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Aku dan sunny juga hyukkie pun hanya mengangkat bahu malas. Haha

"aihh… pokonya jangan percaya dengannya. Dapat kupastikan sekarang kalau tidak tidur, maka pasti dia sedang memainkan benda laknatnya bernama PSP itu." Kata ryeowook lagi.

"haha.. baiklah." Kamipun asik mengobrol bertiga. Wahh. Mereka sangat menyenangkan sekali. Apalagi eunhyuk yang punya selera humor tinggi. Aku, ryeowook dan sunny tak bisa berhenti tertawa karna banyolannya. Saat sedang asiknya ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke kelas. fuh, heechul. Kufikir guru.

"hey, kemana saja baru datang? Sungmin sudah disini sejak 15 menit yang lalu." Kata sunny bicara pada heechul yang duduk dibangkunya. Kulihat heechul langsung menatap kearahku saat mendengar sunny menyebut namaku.

"cih, memangnya aku harus datang bersama dia apa?" jawab heechul malas dan mengeluarkan earphone dari dalam tasnya.

"hey, kyuhyun bolos lagi tuh." Kata ryeowook kepada heechul.

"eum. Aku sudah tahu. Biar kuhajar dia istirahat nanti. Ada dimana dia?"

"di UKS boss." Jawab ryeowook.

"oke." Heechulpun memasang earphone ketelinga, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"heechul itu sahabat kyuhyun. Dan biasanya kalau kyuhyun bolos, heechul lah yang menasehati kyuhyun." Kata ryeowook menjelaskan padaku.

"ani. Lebih tepatnya 'menghajarnya'." Sambung eunhyuk membernakan.

"hooo… begitu." Aku hanya manggut-manggut saja. Memang wanita mengerikan.

"ahh, ngomong-ngomong…. Apa kalian tahu siapa pacarnya heechul?" tanyaku sambil berbisik.

"setahuku heechul tidak punya pacar. Iya kan sunny?" tanya ryeowook memastikan pada sunny.

"yup. Dia jomblo. Dulu dia pernah bilang 'aku paling malas berurusan dengan hal rumit seperti itu'. Yahh… itu memang gaya heechul sekali~" kata sunny. Dengan berbisik juga.

"ahh.. tapi bukannya dia mengirim email ke blog itu?" tanya ryeowook pada sunny. Cling, aku langsung berbinar saat blogku disebut. Eh? Mereka tahu kalau heechul mengirim email?

"kau kan tahu sendiri itu donghae yang kirim. Paling anak itu sembarangan menulis lalu mengirimnya." Jawab sunny dengan sangat yakin.

"hoooooo…" aku dan ryeowook termanggut-manggut. Aishh dia memang pandai menyembunyikan hubungannya. Sial, bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa pacar heechul? Aishhhh….

Saat sedang asik mengobrol ria dengan teman baruku ini, datanglah seorang namja berambut agak ikal dengan gayanya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Sepertinya dari kelas lain.

"yuhuuuuuuuuu~~~ apa donghae ada?" Tanya namja itu. Ryeowook, sunny, dan eunhyuk tampak memandang malas kearah namja satu itu.

"memangnya donghae itu sependek sunny sampai kau tidak bisa menemukannya changmin-sshi?" kesal eunhyuk. Sunny pun langsung men-deathglare kearah eunhyuk.

"ya hyuk-ahh. Aku hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Dasar tidak asik." Namja bernama changmin itupun langsung melesat kearah donghae dan yang lainnya. Sebelumnya namja itu melirik kearahku. Tatapannya agak mengerikan.

Normal pov

"ya donghae ahh. Itu siapa?" Tanya changmin kepada donghae sambil menunjuk salah satu yeoja didekat sunny, ryeowook, dan eunhyuk.

"oh, dia anak baru. Kenapa?" Tanya donghae santai sambil tetap focus dengan permainan 'kartu yugi-oh'nya.

"wahh.. dia manis loh. Tumben kau tidak mendekatinya?" heran changmin. Donghae langsung mendelik tajam kearah changmin.

"aku sedang malas. Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" changmin menatap malas kearah donghae yang menunjuk-nunjuk kartu 'yugi-oh'nya itu. Hello…. Itu permainan anak-anak!

"fufu… apa jangan-jangan keplayboy-anmu itu sudah hilang? Apa kemampuanmu dalam merayu yeoja sudah hilang? Apa…" belum sempat changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, donghae langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"bodoh. Aku ini penakluk wanita. Sekedar mengajak berkenalan, bukan masalah untukku~" kata donghae bangga.

"okay. Show me." Kata changmin. Donghae pun berjalan menuju kumpulan gadis-gadis yang tengah asik mengobrol ria itu.

"hai." Sapa donghae. Tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang dapat membuat seluruh yeoja meleleh akibat senyum menawannya. Oke, pengecualian untuk ryeowook, sunny, eunhyuk, heechul, dan bahkan sungmin yang baru saja disapanya ini.

"…..kau menyapaku?" Tanya sungmin memastikan.

"tentu saja manis. Mana mungkin aku menyapa manusia-manusia ini." Kata donghae santai sambil menunjuk kearah ryeowook, sunny, dan eunhyuk.

"a-ada apa?" sungmin agak terbata. Bukan karna terpesona. Tapi karna…. Entah mengapa, walau keren, makhluk didepannya ini pasti adalah makhluk aneh! Itu pemikiran sungmin. Dan jika diutarakan, pasti akan di 'iya'-kan dengan riang oleh seluruh anak kelas.

"mengajakmu berkenalan. Kita belum sempat berkenalan karna kau malah disuruh keluar tadi gara-gara membangkitkan amarah anjing galak kelas kita ini." Kata donghae sambil sedikit menunjuk kearah heechul yang sedang memajamkan mata sambil mendengarkan music lewat earphone.

"namaku lee donghae. Kau bisa panggil aku donghae. Bahkan 'chagi' pun boleh, khusus untukmu." Donghae bergenit ria sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Sungmin yang melihatnya… cengo.

"ya! Playboy kita mulai beraksi eoh?" kata sunny sebal dengan kelakuan donghae. Donghae yang dibilang playboy pun langsung menatap tajam kearah sunny.

"aku bukan playboy!" teriak donghae. Sunny dan yang lainnya agak kaget.

"lihat kalimatmu barusan. Itu kalimat yang digunakan makhluk penggoda sepertimu. Dasar hobi menggombal. Doyan mendekati cewek, pacaran entah sudah berapa kali, tapi malah menolak dipanggil playboy." Sunny kesal karna sudah diteriaki oleh ikan satu ini.

"ya! Aku beberapa kali pacaran tapi kan putus dulu dengan pacarku sebelumnya. Mana bisa itu dikatakan playboy."

"lalu, setelah putus, hanya dalam waktu 2 hari, bahkan satu hari, bahkan hanya beberapa jam saja sudah bisa dapat pacar baru, itu namanya apa kalau bukan playboy?" kata sunny menyinggung kebiasaan seorang donghae yang memang playboy.

"i-itu…. Mereka yang datang padaku. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kan memang menawan." Kata donghae dengan ekspresi aegyo yang tentu tidak akan ampuh bagi sunny, bahkan yang lain.

"aishhh.. sekali playboy tetap playboy." Ucap sunny final.

"aku bukan playboy. bukan playboy." Kata donghae yang memegang tangan eunhyuk.

"urusannya denganku apa?" eunhyuk bingung dan melepaskan genggaman tangan donghae dari tangannya.

"hyuk-ahh, kau jangan dengarkan kata-kata si pendek ini. Aku bukan playboy. Kau yang paling tahu aku kan?" donghae menatap serius kearah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menatap heran. Dan sungmin hanya menatap bingung kearah donghae yang seperti dugaannya. Aneh!

"kau kan memang playboy. Semua orang juga tahu itu. Kau ini kenapa sih? Habis putus sama kakak cantik yang jualan ditoko pakaian dalam itu ya?" Tanya eunhyuk yang langsung membuat wajah ryeowook, sunny dan sungmin menatap kearah donghae.

"aishhhh 'pakaian dalam'nya tidak perlu disebut kan? Yang pasti, aku tidak mau disebut playboy. Aku tidak suka."

"ini kebiasaan donghae. Saat sedang bersama rombongan kami dia tidak masalah sama sekali dibilang playboy. Bahkan senang. Entah mengapa, setiap didepan eunhyuk dia langsung marah kalau dibilang playboy. Hahahahaha donghae bodoh." jelas changmin. Sungmin langsung membulatkan mata. Dan eunhyuk, hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"apaan sih. Aku memang tidak suka dibilang begitu. Kenapa eunhyuk dibawa-bawa? Sudah ah. Aku mau lanjut main kartu." Donghae beranjak ketempat duduknya.

"ya! Aku datang kesini mau mengajakmu makan ke kantin. Ayo, mumpung guru sedang tidak masuk." Ajak changmin. Donghae sudah mulai memegang kartu.

"aku sudah kenyang." Jawab donghae malas.

"aku ikut!" kata eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Changmin pun mulai merangkul bahu eunhyuk mengajak kekantin.

"AKU JUGA IKUT." Teriak donghae lagi mengejar eunhyuk dan changmin.

"apa sih? Tadi katanya tidak." Kata eunhyuk kesal.

"tiba-tiba lapar. Ayo~" kini donghaelah yang merangkul bahu eunhyuk. Dan mereka bertiga pun mulai hilang dari penglihatan sunny, sungmin, dan ryeowook.

"dasar anak-anak." Komentar sunny.

"hahahahahahaha mereka memang seperti trio lawak ya." Tawa ryeowook.

"a-apakah donghae menyukai eunhyuk?" Tanya sungmin ragu-ragu.

"tidak. Mereka memang sudah dekat sekali sejak kelas 1 kemarin. Mereka hanya sahabat. Lagian, donghae itu sama sekali bukan tipe eunhyuk. Dan donghae, setahuku juga eunhyuk bukanlah tipenya donghae. Karna semua pacar-pacar donghae itu feminim dan sangat cantik. Eunhyuk juga cantik sih. Tapi anak itu tomboy. Pokoknya, mereka itu hanya sahabat dekat walau kadang membuat orang salah paham. haha" Jelas ryeowook.

"…. Begitukah?" Tanya sungmin dengan ragu.

"aisshhh sudahlah. Jangan membahas makhluk itu…" kata sunny agak sebal. Tak lama, ada seorang namja yang datang ke kelas mereka.

"permisi. Kim heechul dipanggil keruangan majelis guru." Kata namja itu lalu pergi.

"chulie-ahh, itu tadi katanya kau dipanggil ke majelis guru." Teriak sunny kearah heechul. Heechul yang merasa dipanggil melepas earphonenya.

"hah?" Tanya heechul.

"kau dipanggil ke majelis guru." Ulang sunny.

"untuk apa?" heran heechul.

"mungkin mau menghukummu karna sudah mengamuk sembarangan dan merusak infrastruktur sekolah." Jawab sunny dengan asal.

"kau mau kutelan ya? Mana pernah aku begitu. Cih." Heechul pun langsung beringsut keluar kelas. melihat itu, sungmin pun tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk mengikuti heechul. Manatau nanti ia mendapat petunjuk tentang siapa pacar heechul.

"ah, aku permisi juga ya." Sungmin pun langsung keluar kelas setelah heechul. Ryeowook dan sunny bingung, lalu membiarkan saja.

Sungmin's pov

Hahh… ternyata anak sekolah ini cukup asyik juga. Walaupun memang agak aneh. Apalagi donghae yang kata sunny dan yang lainnya sangat playboy itu. Menurutku dia seperti anak-anak. Ckck… tunggu, donghae? Oh, berarti dia ikan yang dimaksud heechul itu ya? Orang yang mengirim email heechul padaku? Wuahh… aku akan berterima kasih padanya.

Ahh… itu dia. Heechul baru saja masuk kedalam majelis guru. Tampak sangat sepi. Aku tunggu sampai dia keluar. Semoga hari ini juga aku bisa mencari tahu siapa pacar heechul itu!

15 menit. Tak terasa sudah selama itu aku berdiri didekat depan ruang majelis guru. Tapi heechul masih belum keluar juga. Memangnya ada urusan apa sih? Karna penasaran, akupun mengintip dari balik pintu. Kubuka sedikit pintu itu supaya tidak ketahuan. Eh, apa ini? Heechul sedang bicara pada hangeng seonsangnim? Aihh.. sepertinya hangeng seonsangnim itu agak galak. Mungkin dia mau menceramahi heechul karna dia ribut pas pelajaran bahasa mandarin tadi. Aihh.. ada baiknya aku menjauh dari ruangan ini, kalau tidak nanti aku juga kenaa…

"hiks, kau fikir bagaimana perasaanku? Memangnya tidak sakit dibeginikan?" chakkaman! Barusan itu apa? Kubuka lagi pintu ruangan majelis guru dengan perlahan. Kulihat heechul menangis. HAH? Benar dugaanku.. hangeng seonsangnim galak. Sabar chulie-ahh…

"dewasalah kim heechul. Kita tentu tidak akan mungkin bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku bukannya bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuat semua menjadi benar kembali sebelum terlambat." Kata hangeng dengan nada tegas.

a-apa itu…? Walau agak samar… tapi aku bisa menangkap suara hangeng seonsang dengan jelas.

"jika memang pada akhirnya akan begini, kenapa dulu kau menyambut perasaanku eoh?" teriak heechul. Dan masih dengan air mata yang semakin berlinang dipipinya. Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan situasi ini.

"ini semua adalah kesalahan. Salahku kenapa aku menyambutmu saat itu…"

"oh! Jadi, segala yang telah kita lalui ini, adalah sebuah kesalahan untukmu? Padahal dulu kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi begitu? Sejak kapan kau mulai berfikir ini semua adalah suatu kesalahan? Jadi selama ini, aku hanya berbahagia dan tertawa sendiri? Sedangkan partnerku, merasakan semua ini adalah suatu kesalahan?"

"chulie-ahh….."

"cukup! Baiklah. Percuma memang menyelesaikan dengan baik-baik. Pada akhirnya, kau lah yang sudah menyerah duluan. Baik jika itu maumu. Kita benar-benar selesai." Heechul pun mulai berjalan kearah pintu, sebelum itu, aku sudah menjauh dari ruangan majelis guru. Kulihat heechul keluar dengan air mata yang sudah dihapusnya. Tapi masih tampak matanya merah karna habis menangis Aku termenung. Masih berdiri di pojokan yang agak jauh dari ruang majelis guru. Ya Tuhan… ternyata masalahnya benar-benar sangat rumit…

~TBC~

**Alohaaaaa…. Author kembali bawa chapter 2 :D saya senang bukan main pas dapat review. Walaupun baru sedikit, tapi saya sangat menghargai itu. Terima kasih banyak buat yang review. Semoga di chap ini pada gak ngantuk-ngantuk bacanya karna pasti garing deh u_u dan semoga masih pada mau kasih review ^_^**

**Dan lagi. Siapakah yang sedang galau SS5INA? Yup, saya sedang (agak) sangat galau T_T ngeliat twitter heboh projek ini dan itu bikin ngiri. Pengen juga. Tapi yah, semoga aja next bisa nonton mereka lagi amin ({}) dan tentunya buat kalian juga yang pada galauin SS5.**

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Olive1315, deviyanti137, SSungMine, **

**Kyuminring, RianaClouds,**

**Lia, chabluebilubilu, punyukmonkey**

**Akhir kata… LANJUT or NOT? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Menjumpai masalah yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya, tentu akan membuatku kaget dan tak biasa. Tapi itu bukan suatu alasan bagiku untuk tidak menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Bukankah, adanya suatu masalah, pasti juga akan ada jalan keluarnya, benar kan? Dan yang harus kulakukan saat ini adalah, "memikirkannya".

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

Please enjoy ^_^

Chapter 3

Sungmin's pov

Aku berjalan dengan tidak focus mengitari koridor yang kini telah ramay oleh para siswa. Yah, baru saja lonceng pertanda waktu istirahat berbunyi. Pandanganku seolah kosong. Aku masih shock dengan segala yang baru saja kudengar diruang majelis guru tadi. Berbagai macam hal muncul dikepalaku. Apakah pacar yang dimaksud heechul itu adalah hangeng seonsangnim? Guru sekolah ini? Astaga… hangeng memang adalah namja yang sangat tampan. Tapi kenapa heechul bodoh sekali malah berpacaran dengannya? Ini sungguh sulit. Pada dasarnya, ini adalah sebuah skandal, dan memang benar. Bukan suatu hal yang harusnya terjadi. Aku terus saja merutuki kebodohan heechul. Tapi disini aku lebih marah, dan sangat kesal dengan hangeng seonsangnim. Karna bagaimanapun juga, memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak seperti itu bukanlah hal yang tepat. Dan terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab. Tak peduli apapun itu alasannya. Mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan hangeng seonsangnim tadi, sungguh sangat menyulut api amarahku. Aku memang baru mengenal heechul beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak suka jika temanku dibeginikan oleh seorang lelaki.

Normal pov

Tangan sungmin mengepal kuat. Ia memutar langkahnya kembali kejalan yang baru saja ia lewati tadi. Ya, ke ruang majelis guru. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia seperti sudah kehilangan kendali.

"permisi.." sapa sungmin didepan pintu. Terlihat hangeng sedang sibuk mengurusi kertas-kertas yang entah apa itu di atas mejanya.

"sungmin-sshi? Ada perlu apa?" tanya hangeng kepada sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya terdiam dan mendekat kearah meja hangeng.

"boleh saya duduk?" tanya sungmin.

"….ya, duduklah." Sungmin pun duduk di kursi depan meja hangeng. Hangeng menatap bingung kearah sungmin.

"ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan hari pertamamu? Selain kasus keributanmu saat pelajaranku tadi tentunya." Hangeng tertawa sekilas dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sungmin masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"aniyo. Hanya ingin menanyakan saja, kapan seragam saya akan segera diberikan?"

"… fuh, kufikir ada apa. Emm… mungkin sekitar satu minggu. Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman karna berbeda sendiri? Tidak masalah kan? Laporkan saja kepada guru jika kau diledek karna itu."

"tidak ada yang menggangguku seonsangnim." Sungmin terdiam lagi sembari menunduk sebentar. Lalu ia mendongak menatap guru dihadapannya ini.

"ani. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menggangguku." Kata sungmin. Hangeng sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi sungmin yang…. Entahlah. Dia tidak begitu yakin.

"kau bisa bicarakan padaku jika kau ingin." Tawar hangeng.

"sebenarnya…. Sebelum pindah kesini, saya sempat berpacaran."

"….eum, lalu?"

"saya berpacaran dengan…. Guru saya sendiri." Gluk. Hangeng sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saa dikatakan sungmin. Namun dia tetap berusaha tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat kaget.

"aku merasa semuanya sangat baik-baik saja. Dan dia pun terlihat menikmatinya. Maksudku, kami bahagia. Tapi beberapa bulan setelah berpacaran, dia tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara dengan sangat serius." Hangeng tetap mendengarkan cerita sungmin dengan tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali 'tidak menyukai' cerita itu.

"….dia bilang, lebih baik akhiri saja." Ucap sungmin. Hangeng benar-benar sudah sangat jengah sekali.

"bukankah itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk kalian? Berpacaran dengan seorang guru bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa diterima. Dimanapun itu." Kata hangeng dengan memberi penekanan pada setiap ucapannya. Sungmin menatap dengan 'sangat' tidak suka pada hangeng atas jawaban gurunya ini.

"mungkin ini memang jalan tidak untuk dipihak saya bukan? Jika memang hubungan guru dan murid itu tidak boleh seperti itu, kenapa dia menerima saat saya menyatakan perasaan saya kepada dia? Saya tidak salah kan jika merasa sangat sakit hati sekali karna keputusan sepihaknya ini?" hangeng terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungmin benar, tetapi…

"maaf. Cerita saya pasti terdengar sangat drama sekali. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Saya hanya ingin bercerita saja. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda." Sungmin beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruang majelis guru.

"….. tapi ada satu nasihat. Saya juga tidak yakin untuk siapa nasihat ini. Tapi, cukup bagus juga kan kalau saya berbagi kepada bapak?" sungmin berujar kepada hangeng dari kejauhan. Hangeng masih tetap tenang dan menunggu kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sungmin.

"sesuatu yang tidak lazim, memang akan memberikan dampak yang sangat besar. Tapi, menyelesaikan sesuatu yang telah terjadi yang memang tidak dapat diterima itu, namun dengan menyakiti pihak lainnya, sebenarnya itu bukanlah 'menyelesaikan'. Ikuti kata hati, dan jadilah konsisten dengan apa yang telah dipilih. Permisi." Sungmin pun keluar dari ruang majelis guru. Hangeng masih mencerna semua kalimat yang diberikan oleh sungmin. Dia hanya terdiam membatu, keningnya berkerut, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

At UKS..

Tampak seorang namja sedang asik berbaring diatas sebuah kasur. Ia terlihat sangat asik dan berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu yang berada ditangannya. Sesekali ia menggerutu namun ia lebih banyak tersenyum senang dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Yap. Perkenalkan. Namja itu adalah cho kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang tidak terlalu bergaya, namun pesonanya membuncah kemana-mana. Dan dia merupakan makhluk yang sangat misterius di sekolah ini *karna dia jarang disekolah-"*

"aihhh bosannya." Gerutu kyuhyun sambil menaruh PSP-nya ke atas meja nakas disebelah kasur. Ia tampak melihat langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan kosong.

"….jadi ngantuk. Tapi sebentar lagi aku harus masuk hoaammm…" kyuhyun menguap. Lalu ia kembali mengambil PSP-nya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Baru saja namja tampan itu hendak menghidupkan mainannya itu, tiba-tiba dari arah luar ada seseorang yang menggebrak pintu UKS dengan kekuatan penuh. Sontak kyuhyun terkejut dan hampir saja melempar benda kesayangannya itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak yeoja itu. Kyuhyun yang mengenali suara itu reflex langsung menyembunyikan PSP-nya dibalik bantal dengan rasa gugup. _"mati aku!" _batin kyuhyun.

"hooo… bagus. Bagaimana? Apa sudah puas beristirahatnya wahay pangeran cho kyuhyun? Hemm?" tanya yeoja yang diketahui bernama kim heechul itu. Yeoja paling mengerikan yang pernah ada bagi seorang kyuhyun *dan bagi yang lain juga*

"ya, jangan mengagetkanku. Dan lagi, kau hampir merusak pintu itu karna kau menggebraknya dengan keras." Kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu yang tak bersalah itu.

"itu urusanku. Biarkan saja aku merusak apapun yang ku mau. Tidak masalah denganmu bukan? Nah, sekarang…." Heechul memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, lalu mengadahkan tangan dihadapan kyuhyun.

"berikan 'benda' itu." Kata heechul dengan senyum cantik plus mengerikan. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan susah.

"m-mwo? Aku tidak membawanya." Jawab kyuhyun dengan gusar. Heechul yang melihat tampang gusar kyuhyun itupun langsung menerjang(?) kyuhyun untuk memeriksanya.

"YA BODOH. Aku bilang aku tidak membawanya. Jangan sembarangan sentuh oi!" kyuhyun semakin gusar karna heechul asik meraba-raba badan dan kantong celana kyuhyun. Heechul tak mempedulikan amukan kyuhyun dan masih saja meraba-raba.

"YA KIM HEECHUL HENTIKAN!" kyuhyun berteriak dengan cukup keras dan ia memegang kedua tangan heechul. Tampak wajah heechul kaget, dan entah mengapa.. menyiratkan kesedihan?

"y-ya chulie-ahh… mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud meneriakimu." Kyuhyun membelai pipi heechul dan heechul membuang muka. Dan tanpa sadar, sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi cantik itu.

"kim heechul? Kau kenapa? Ya! Kau aneh sekali…" kyuhyun sangat panic dan langsung menangkup wajah heechul agar menatap kearahnya. Sekarang, air mata heechul benar-benar tumpah.

"a-apa karna aku? Chulie-ahh… serius kau kenapa? Aku minta maaf…" kyuhyun menghapus cairan bening yang membasahi wajah cantik sahabatnya itu. Sungguh melihat heechul sepeti ini membuat kyuhyun merasakan sakit.

"kyu….. dia….hiks dia kyu….." ucap heechul dengan terisak. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu heechul. Namun akhirnya kyuhyuh mengerti dengan maksud heechul.

"apakah karna namja itu? Apa lagi yang dilakukan namja sialan itu eoh?" emosi kyuhyun benar-benar sudah di atas di ubun-ubun saat ini. Kyuhyun hampir beranjak dari kasur UKS itu untuk menghajar namja sialan yang sudah membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. Namun tentu, heechul mencegahnya.

"kyu jebal…jangan begini. Kami sudah berakhir. Jangan buat dia makin membenciku…" heechul menggenggam lengan kyu dengan kuat. Kyu yang melihat itu menjadi luluh dan emosinya kembali stabil. Ia bawa sahabatnya itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus suray halus heechul.

"sstt… uljima. Mianhae. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Jangan fikirkan dia lagi. Ini memang jalan terbaik untuk kalian. Dia brengsek dan dia tak pantas untukmu." Kata kyuhyun. Heechul hanya terdiam mendengarkan kyu. Ia membalas pelukan kyu dengan erat dan masih terisak dengan pelan.

"kyu…" heechul melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata kyuhyun dengan lekat.

Another place…

Sungmin's pov

….. dari tadi aku berfikir. Apakah yang baru saja kulakukan tadi adalah hal yang benar? Maksudku…. Dia kan adalah guru? Bukankah aku baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat tidak sopan? Sungguh bodohnya aku. Aku sudah terbakar api emosi dan tanpa sadar…. Arrghhhh sungguh bodohnya aku! Tapi biar saja. Dia memang pantas mendapat singgungan dariku HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Lihat, gara-gara ini kepalaku jadi berdenyut pusing. Sungguh ini adalah hari pertamaku disini tapi lihat kekacauan yang sudah ku buat. Mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan jadi seorang bad girl? Aishhh… aku butuh obat penghilang rasa pusing untuk saat ini.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan UKS sambil memegang kepalaku yag berdenyut. Ahh.. tempat ini adalah tempat kenanganku(?) saat bertemu dengan namja tampan itu ya? Fufu… aku hanya bisa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Oke, disinilah aku. Didepan ruang UKS. Dan saat baru saja aku hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu… aku melihat seorang namja dan yeoja sedang BERPELUKAN?! OMG WHAT THE HELL! Ini kan sekolahan! Masa berpacaran di si… tunggu. Aku seperti mengenal orang itu. Aku menyembulkan kepalaku kedalam dan melihat kembali orang itu. Bukankah namja itu…. Cho kyuhyun? Namja tampan yang katanya raja bolos itu? Dia sudah punya kekasih?

"kyu….." kulihat yeoja yang berada dalam pelukan kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kini mereka berpandangan.

"_hah? Bu-bukankah itu…. Kim heechul?" _ucapku dalam hati. Aku sedikit ragu, tapi setelah dilihat lagi… sepertinya itu benar-benar adalah heechul. Aku sangat yakin. Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mesra?

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan hidup jika seperti ini. Aku…." Heechul mulai membuka suara, lalu kyuhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya kebibir heechul untuk menghentikan kalimat heechul.

"jangan berfikir bodoh. Kau fikir apa gunanya aku disini? Ingin mengakhiri hidup katamu? Aku bersumpah akan membencimu seumur hidupku jika kau lakukan itu." Kata kyuhyu dengan tatapan mata yang berkilat marah, tapi tampak sekali dia sangat mengkhawatirkan heechul. Aku kurang mengerti dengan kondisi ini. Yang kutahu memang heechul dan kyuhyun adalah sahabat. Tapi… apa persahabatan mereka memang semesra ini?

"mianhae kyu-ahh… saranghae…." Heechul mengucapkan kalimat'saranghae'. Ya, 'saranghae'. …MWO? APA MAKSUDNYA ITU? Aku semakin tidak mengerti dan kembali memperhatikan dua manusia yang jauh didepanku ini. Aku melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang terdiam menatap heechul. Tatapan itu…. Tatapan apa?

"nado. Nado saranghae chulie-ahh.." ucap kyuhyun akhirnya. Dan sekarang mereka berpelukan kembali. Dengan sangat mesra. Aku langsung saja keluar dari ruang UKS itu. Aku berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku akibat apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi. Ini apa? Mereka itu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa?

"mung-mungkinkah sebenarnya…. Pacar yang heechul maksud itu adalah… cho kyuhyun? Astaga. Berarti… tadi omonganku dan hangeng seonsangnim… berarti aku salah orang? Ya-YANG BENAR SAJA?!" sungmin semakin pusing dan mengacak rambutnya. Dan ia pun kembali ke kelas.

Normal pov

Heechul dan kyuhyun tampak baru saja memasuki kelas bersama-sama.

"wohooowww… apa kau baru saja menghajar bocah ini chulie-ahh? Kekeke kasian sekali. Terlihat sekali wajahmu tampak masam cho kyuhyun." Ejek sunny kepada kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak suka dari kyuhyun.

"diamlah. Aku sedang tidak mood dengan ejekanmu itu. Dasar pendek." Ledek balik dari kyuhyun dan langsung di deathglare sunny.

"eh? Tas makhluk aneh itu tidak ada. Kemana dia?" tanya heechul kepada ryeowook karna ia bingung tidak melihat tas sungmin ditempat duduknya.

"mwo? Makhluk aneh? Maksudmu sungmin? baru saja dia izin pulang. Katanya dia pusing, jadi dia minta izin pulang. Haha…padahal hari pertama. Ckck" kata ryeowook menjelaskan dan hanya dibalas gumaman 'ohhhh' dari heechul.

Sementara itu, disebuah apertemen milik sungmin…

"ya Tuhan… aku ini adalah seorang master loh. Tapi masak bisa-bisanya aku membuat kesalahan fatal seperti ini? Sungguh bodohnya aku… bagaimana aku harus bertatapan dengan hangeng seonsangnim besok?! Tuhan tolonglah aku!"

Tampak sungmin daritadi asik memanjatkan doa sambil berbaring karna kepalanya masih pusing. Kesalahan yang telah dilakukan untuk pertama kalinya oleh lee sungmin selama karirnya dalam menjadi master love consultation. Apakah yang akan terjadi dihari kedua lee sungmin disekolah? Dan apakah sungmin berhasil menyelesaikan masalah heechul yang sampai membuat sungmin terbaring pusing seperti ini? Nantikan chapter 4~~

~TBC~

**Alohaaa..**** mian telat publish. Author habis liburan maklum~~~ **** nih author kembali bawa chap 3. Pasti pada bingung sama ceritanya iya kan?-" buat yang banyak minta kyumin moment.. sebenarnya masih lama. Author pengen masalah heechul dan yang lainnya kelar dulu baru deh yang terahir kyumin-nya^^ maap kalo itu pada bikin KMS yang baca ff ini kecewa berat. Tapi memang begitulah alur ceritanya. Tapi author usahain kyumin moment bakal author selipin sedikit-sedikit deh mulai chapter 4. jadi keep reading ya :D **

**Dan untuk cerita chap 3 ini… memang jadi bikin pusing dan mungkin sulit dimengerti atau bahkan jadi gak menarik lagi? T.T maaf ya. Author sengaja aja karna mau nambahin sedikit konflik lagi dan supaya makin seru(?) *ehh* pokoknya author mah sukur kalo masih ada yang pengen baca chapter ini. Enggak pun ya… jangan sampai lah. Haha**

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Riesty137, , SSungMine**

**Lia, nahanakyu, olive1315, dewi. , punyuk monkey****, icaiiank**

**Kyuminring, jewelsStar**

**So.. akhir kata LANJUT or NOT? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Tidak semua yang kau dengar adalah sesuatu yang benar. Kau harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu, atau kau akan menyesal.

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

GS

Please enjoy ^_^

Chapter 4

Sungmin's pov

Hari ini adalah hari keduaku berada disekolah baruku ini. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal hari ini karna ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan. Oke, apa yang mau dipastikan sepagi ini? Lihat saja seluruh ruangan bahkan masih tertutup dengan rapat. Aku mengecek jam tanganku, oh bagus masih jam 6. Aku datang teralalu pagi sepertinya. Aku terlalu gelisah karna kejadian semalam. Aku memarahi guruku sendiri, yang kukira adalah pacar heechul, tapi ternyata pacar heechul adalah namja tampan si cho kyuhyun itu? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Akupun memutuskan untuk duduk ditaman menunggu penjaga sekolah datang dan membuka pintu kelas.

Teng teng… *bunyi lonceng pertanda masuk*

Aku terkaget saat mendengar bunyi lonceng itu. Oh, ternyata aku ketiduran. Ternyata sudah jam 7 dan siswa sudah banyak yang datang. Akupun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas.

"oh, lee sungmin? Bagaimana? Apa sudah baikan?" tanya ryeowook padaku dengan sedikit khawatir. Aishh… dia manis sekali.

"ye, sudah lumayan" jawabku dengan senyum simpul. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas untuk mencari heechul. Sepertinya dia belum datang.

"heechul belum datang?" tanyaku pada ryeowook.

"emm… entahlah. Hari ini jam pertamanya adalah bahasa mandarin , sama seperti semalam. Heechul memang biasanya tidak masuk jam bahasa mandarin. Mungkin hari ini pun bakal begitu." Jawab ryeowook.

"ba-bahasa mandarin? Jam pertama ini? Memangnya kenapa dia tidak masuk di pelajarn bahasa mandarin? Tapi… bukannya semalam dia masuk?" tanyaku dengan saja gugup. Aku sudah berbicara hal bodoh kepada hangeng seonsangnim semalam.

"heechul sangat benci bahasa mandarin, juga gurunya." Aku menepuk jidatku dengan agak keras. Lihat. Heechul saja benci hangeng seonsangnim. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpacaran dengan guru itu? oke, sekarang jantungku benar-benar seperti akan meledak.

"kau kenapa sungmin-ahh? Seperti sedang ada sesuatu." Eunhyuk yang dari tadi diam ditempat duduknya sambil membaca buku yang bersampul xXx(?) itu bertanya padaku.

"y-ya. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa agak pusing. Bisakah nanti kalian bilang ke hangeng seonsangnim kalau aku tidak bisa masuk?" yah, tidak ada jalan lain. Sepertinya aku harus bolos. Aku masih belum sanggup bertatap muka dengan guru karismatik itu.

Ryeowook dan eunhyuk tampak heran menatapku. Oh ayolah, kalian harus percaya aku benar-benar sedang sangat pusing.

"baiklah. Pergilah beristirahat ke UKS." Kata ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya. Senyum malaikatttt!

"jeongmal gomawo wookie-ahh… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye!" akupun langsung melesat pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan ryeowook dan eunhyuk yang masih memasang wajah heran.

"apa benar dia sakit? Kenapa bisa lari seperti orang kelebihan tenaga begitu?" tanya eunhyuk pada ryeowook yang hanya dibalas gendikan bahu dari ryeowook.

Normal pov

Tak lama setelah sungmin keluar, masuklah seorang yeoja yang terkenal akan pesonanya yang bagai malaikat, namun sifat bagaikan ibu tiri(?). yup, kim heechul masuk kedalam kelas. para siswa yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengo.

"wuowwwwww. Ada apa ini? Semalam kau masuk pelajaran hangeng seonsangnim karna kau salah jadwal. Apakah hari ini kau masih salah jadwal lagi heechul-ahh?" tanya sunny yang memang duduk berdekatan dengan heechul. Ryeowook dan eunhyuk mengangguk antusias karna heran ada apa dengan kim heechul?

"ini sudah dekat ujian. Aku mau bersungguh-sungguh belajar." Jawab heechul santai.

"bukannya ujian masih sangat lama…?" tanya eunhyuk menatap langit-langit kelas sambil menghitung dalam hati berapa bulan lagi mereke akan ujian.

"aha! Jangan-jangan akhirnya kau mulai menyukai hangeng seonsangnim ya? Iya kan? Haha…" goda kim ryeowook dengan tawa cemprengnya.

"…. Aku masuk karna semakin membencinya." Jawab heechul dan membuat tawa ryeowook hilang seketika.

"hah? Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanya ryeowook dengan muka masamnya. Tak lama, datanglah guru tampan yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

"selamat pagi. Baiklah bapak akan langsung mulai saja. Kalian harus mengisi lembaran soal ini." Kata hangeng seonsangnim yang langsung membagikan lembaran soal yang membuat siswa bingung.

"a-apakah ini ulangan?" tanya donghae yang sudah pucat mukanya.

"ani. Ini hanya sedikit tes saja. Cepat kalian isi, karna setelah ini kita akan segera ke labor bahasa untuk membahas soalan ini."

"baik seonsangnim." Jawab siswa serempak. Hangeng menunggu dan melihat-lihat ke muridnya yang sedang mengisi lembaran itu.

"apakah sudah? Baik, ryeowook, kumpulkan lembarannya." Ryeowookpun mengumpulkan lembaran yang sudah di isi dan menyerahkannya ke hangeng.

"apa kyuhyun absen lagi hari ini? Lalu…. Lee sungmin?" tanya hangeng kepada ryeowook.

"kyuhyun seperti biasa, iya. Lee sungmin sedang di UKS. Dia pusing katanya."

"….oh, baiklah. Semuanya cepat segera ke lab." Semua muridpun berhamburan keluar, dan saat heechul baru mau keluar kelas, hangengpun memanggilnya.

"kim heechul-sshi." Panggil hangeng. Heechul yang memang keluar terakhir pun kembali ke kelas menghampiri gurunya itu dengan malas. Sedangkan yang lain, semuanya sudah menuju ke labor.

"ada apa seonsangnim?" tanya heechul dengan wajah datar.

"….. aku tahu. Karna kejadian ini kau pasti membenciku." Ucap hangeng dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh heechul.

"…. Bapak ini bicara apa?" heechul tertawa sinis tak mengerti.

"tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh membicarakannya sesuka hati dengan orang lain." Heechul mengerutkan dahi tanda sangat tidak mengerti.

"…. Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya heechul yang bingung dan sudah menghilangkan embel-embel 'seonsangnim'

"aku memang memutuskanmu secara sepihak. Dan resikonya kau pasti akan membenciku. Itu bagus. Karna dengan itu kau jadi cepat melupakanku. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa dengan sesuka hati menceritakan masalah ini dengan temanmu. Apa kau ingin menjatuhkanku? Ingin aku dipecat eoh?" hangeng bicara dengan nada pelan tapi tampak sekali wajahnya tengah menahan marah.

"mwo? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa…." Belum sempat heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hangeng sudah bicara lagi.

"apalagi kau menceritakannya dengan sungmin. Anak baru itu? Entah apa yang ingin kau rencanakan untuk menghancurkanku menggunakan sungmin. Tapi yang pasti, aku jadi muak denganmu." Ucap hangeng final. Guru tampan itupun segera keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Bagai ditusuk belati, heechul hanya bisa terdiam ditempat tak sanggup berkata apapun. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar hangeng yang menjadi muak dengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang dibicarakan gurunya itu. Namun yang pasti, sepertinya hari inipun ia akan mengamuk kembali.

Sementara itu di UKS….

"….. kok lama sekali ya bel berbunyi? Aku bosan sekali di UKS yang bau obat begini." Kata seoarang yeoja manis, lee sungmin yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Sungmin pun mengintip dari balik pintu UKS melihat keadaan luar. Sepi. Oh tentu saja. Ini masih jam pelajaran kan. Sungmin pun keluar dari UKS dan celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan menarik. Dan gotcha! Ia melihat ada tangga. Sepertinya itu tangga menuju loteng sekolah. Sungminpun melangkahkan kakinya ke atas sana.

"wuahhhhh… anginnya sejuk sekali disini." Sungmin merentangkan tangannya merasakan angin yang berhembus. Lumayan untuk mengurangi fikirannya tentang masalahnya.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seseorang mengagetkan sungmin. Sungminpun langsung menengok kebelakang dan…

"k-kau… cho kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya sungmin ragu.

"oh, anak baru semalam? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja tampan yang diketahui bernama kyuhyun itu sambil duduk didekat sebuah kursi kayu.

"….. kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" bukannya menjawab, sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"bolos, tentu saja." Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan ryeowook dan yang lain." Gumam sungmin.

"mwo?" kyuhyun yang sedikit mendengar suara sungmin pun bertanya.

"aniyo aniyo. Ah, kenalkan. Namaku lee sungmin. Kita belum berkenalan kan?" sungmin mengadahkan tangan dihadapan kyuhyun, dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari kyuhyun.

"eumm.. bangapta lee sungmin. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang aku kan? Mengingat kau duduk dengan heechul.."

"ya." Sungmin merasa agak awkward karna padahal ia ingin bersalaman dengan kyuhyun tapi tidak disambut dengan namja tampan itu.

"ah, maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku sedang bolos juga dan… tidak masalah kan kalau aku berada disini?" tanya sungmin hati-hati. Sepertinya namja dihadapannya ini… sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"tentu saja. Memangnya aku yang punya sekolah sampai tidak membolehkanmu? Terserah saja. Asal jangan ganggu tidurku." Jawab kyuhyun.

"sebenarnya juga… ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"mwo? Maaf. Aku betul-betul butuh tidur sekarang." Jawab kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal.

"kau sahabatnya heechul kan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan tentang dia." Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama 'heechul' pun langsung menatap serius ke arah sungmin.

"apa?" tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin pun duduk disebelah kyuhyun. Ia mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum bicara.

"aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Tapi yang pasti aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar." Ucap sungmin gusar.

"kesalahan apa?" kyuhyun jadi penasaran dan mengatur duduknya menghadap kearah sungmin.

"a-aku menyindir hangeng seonsangnim… karna kufikir dialah pacar heechul."

"MWO?" kyuhyun kaget dan berteriak dihadapan sungmin. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang seakan hendak keluar itu.

"saat itu, aku mendengar percakapan heechul dengan hangeng seonsangnim. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kondisinya, tapi yang pasti… dari percakapan mereka, aku menyimpulkan bahwa heechul berpacaran dengan hangeng, dan saat itu hangeng sedang memutuskan heechul secara sepihak. Aku melihat heechul yang keluar dari ruang majelis guru dengan mata bengkak. A-aku.. walau baru mengenal heechul beberapa jam, tapi mengetahui itu… aku jadi kesal. Aku merasa tidak senang dan tanpa sadar… aku sudah pergi keruangan hangeng dan….. menyindirnya…" sungmin bercerita dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat takut sekali.

"sialan! Apa kau bodoh huh? Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"mianhe.. aku tahu aku salah. Sampai saat aku lewat UKS dan tak sengaja melihat kau dan heechul. Rupanya kaulah pacar heechul. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku memang sudah salah menyimpulkan. Maafkan aku." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya didepan kyuhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"…. Kau ini bicara apa? Aku bukan pacar heechul." Kata kyuhyun yang langsung membuat sungmin mendongak menatap kyuhyun.

"….mwo? ta-tapi… heechul bilang 'saranghae' padamu. Dan kau membalas 'nado saranghae' pada heechul, juga memeluknya erat."

"…..aku memang mengatakan itu. Tapi aku bukan pacarnya." Jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"…. A-apakah kalimat 'saranghae' adalah sesuatu yang lazim dikataan pada sahabat…?" gumam sungmin bingung.

"aku bukan tipe namja yang mengatakan 'saranghae' kepada orang yang tidak ku cintai." Kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menatap langit. Sungmin pun bingung dan menatap kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"ma-maksudmu?"

"aku mengucapkan saranghae… jika aku benar-benar cinta pada orang tersebut." Jawab kyuhyun lagi masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"…..i-itu berarti kau….." sungmin mencoba menebak-nebak. Tapi ia tidak terlalu berani mengutarakannya.

"ya. Aku mencintai kim heechul." Jawab kyuhyun yang menatap sungmin.

Sungmin's pov

Hah? A-apa itu? Kyuhyun mencintai heechul? Tapi….. mereka tidak pacaran? Ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku seakan ingin pecah saja.

"sebenarnya… kalimat 'saranghae' itu sudah sering kami lakukan bersama sejak kecil. Kami memang dekat dan bersahabat. Sampai akhirnya…. 'cinta' yang kurasakan itu, bukan lagi sekedar cinta pada sahabat. Aku mulai melihatnya sebagai wanita." Kyuhyun bercerita dengan raut yang tak terbaca. Aku masih mendengarkan dengan sangat serius. Ku usahakan mengembangkan telingaku selebar mungkin agar tidak ada kalimat yang terlewat.

"berhubung kau sudah tahu, maka akan kubicarakan saja langsung. Hangeng memang adalah kekasih heechul. Dan sekarang adalah mantan." Ting! Itu berarti….. aku benar?

"sejak duduk dikelas 1 sma ini, dia sudah sering memperhatikan guru jelek itu." Kyuhyun menekankan kalimat 'jelek' itu dengan wajah kesal.

"heechul sering bertingkah dikelas 1. Setiap pelajaran bahasa mandarin, dia tidak pernah masuk. Selain karna memang tidak menyukai pelajaran itu, sebenarnya ia ingin menarik perhatian hangeng. Karna jarang masuk itulah, heechul sering diberikan pelajaran tambahan setiap pulang sekolah. Dan sejak itu, mereka dekat. Dan… aku tahu sejak itu hangeng menjadi tertarik pada heechul."

Aku bersumpah aku dapat melihat tatapan sendu dari namja tampan dihadapanku ini. Bahkan matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"heechul, makhluk paling bodoh di dunia, dengan santainya ia selalu saja bercerita tentang guru jelek itu padaku. Aku harus menahan rasa sakit setiap dia bercerita. Dan saat itu ia meminta saran padaku… apakah sebaiknya ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada guru yang dicintainya itu, atau tidak. Saat itu aku kesal dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dan ke esokan harinya, tanpa sepengetahuanku, ia menyatakan perasaanya pada guru jelek itu."

Aku tahu dia sedang kesal. Tapi… bukankah tidak sopan memanggil guru dengan sebutan jelek seperti itu? Gumamku dalam hati.

"aku kesal bukan main. Apalagi saat tahu hangeng menerimanya. Sejak itu mereka pacaran tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, dan yah….. aku terima saja karna bagaimanapun juga, aku juga salah. Aku terlalu pengecut tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi syukurlah. Sijelek itu memutuskan heechul."

"bodoh. Itu kan membuat heechul jadi sakit hati dan menderita. Apanya yang bagus?" aku kesal karna kyuhyun bersyukur hangeng seonsangnim telah memutuskan heechul.

"kau fikir hubungan mereka itu dapat diterima? Guru dan murid? Itu skandal besar!"

"aku tahu. Tapi itu keputusan sepihak…."

"dengar. Aku bukannya tidak marah saat heechul datang padaku dengan berlinang air mata karna ia diputuskan. Aku sangat marah bahkan rasanya ingin langsung menghajar makhluk yang sudah membuatnya begitu. Tapi tidak kulakukan karna heechul mencegahku. Aku mana mungkin senang melihat yeoja yang kucintai menangis sedih menahan sakit. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak senang jika yeoja yang kucintai berada ditangan orang yang salah. Orang yang dengan mudahnya menyakiti heechul. Jadi, putusnya hubugan mereka, itu memang jalan yang terbaik." Jawab kyuhyun. Aku sedikit merasa cemburu dengan heechul. Namja ini…. Benar-benar sangat mencintai heechul.

"tapi kan… heechul masih mencintai hangeng seonsangnim….."

"ada aku." Jawab kyuhyun yang membuat aku bingung.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya. Ia tampak menatap langit sebentar, kemudian menatap ke-arahku dengan senyum menawannya.

"aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi sekarang. Aku akan buat dia melupakan sijelek itu, dengan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku." Kyuhyun tampak senang dengan rencananya itu. Tapi tidak denganku. Karna bagaimanapun juga… aku disini untuk membantu heechul kembali pada hangeng seonsangnim.

"tidak kusangka aku jadi banyak bercerita denganmu. Yah, kuharap kau bisa menjaga baik-baik semua ini. Karna ini adalah rahasia antara kau dan aku saja." Kata kyuhyun yang berdiri merentangkan tangannya.

"yah. Tentu…" jawabku pelan dengan tidak bersemangat.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong… kau menyindir si jelek itu seperti apa? Wahh.. kau hebat sekali. Aku bangga padamu. Sijelek itu memang pantas di sindir. Hahahaha" oke, dia tertawa senang sekarang. Tapi tidak denganku. Karna…..

BRAKKK! Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu yang di dobrak dengan keras. Aku dan kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arah orang yang sudah mendobrak pintu. Astaga… itu….

PLAKKK

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Saat tangan itu menampar keras pipiku. Aku sangat terkejut, tentu saja.

"ya kim heechul, apa yang kau lakukan?" kyuhyun tak kalah terkejut dan langsung menahan kim heechul, seseorang yang baru saja menamparku dengan sangat keras itu.

"jangan halangi aku cho kyuhyun. Yeoja brengsek ini sudah seenaknya ikut campur dengan urusanku. DASAR BRENGSEK!" dapat kulihat heechul mengamuk dalam pelukan kyuhyun. Aku masih seperti tadi. Terdiam sambil memegang pipiku yang terasa sangat sakit. Seumur-umur, ini adalah kali pertama aku ditampar seseorang. Aku tahu, aku memang salah, tapi….

"ma-maafkan aku…" oke, akhirnya aku membuka suaraku. Nada bicaraku sedikit bergetar, karna rahangku terasa sangat sakit. Kyuhyun yang lengah, membuat heechul dapat keluar dari pelukannya dan langsung berdiri dekat dihadapanku. Heechul menarik kerah seragamku dengan keras.

"minta maaf katamu? Semudah itu? Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau perbuat? Karna kau dia jadi muak denganku. Kau dengar? MUAK! DIA BILANG MUAK DIHADAPANKU!" teriak heechul dengan keras. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku, menahan air mata.

"kim heechul hentikan. Jangan kekanakan begini. Sungmin hanya mencoba membantumu." Kyuhyun membelaku dan melepaskan tangan heechul yang menggenggam kerah seragamku.

"membantu apanya eoh? Membuatnya jadi muak denganku apa itu bisa disebut membantu? Kau fikir bagaimana rasanya jadi aku yang dibenci dengan orang yang masih kucintai? Kau fikir tidak sakit?" tangis heechul lepas. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku yang melihat itupun tanpa sadar ikut mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara. Aku benar-benar gagal. Bahkan sebelum memulai.

"ya! sudahlah.. uljima.. aku benci melihatmu begini." Kyuhyun tampak menenangkan heechul sambil memeluknya. Dia memang mencinta heechul.

"lepaskan aku! Lee sungmin,aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Awalnya aku memang sedikit berharap agar dibantu denganmu. Tapi lihat? Kau membuatnya semakin rumit. Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah berbicara padaku lagi. Aku benci denganmu!"

Heechul pun langsung meninggalkanku pergi. Aku terlalu terkejut dan hanya terdiam. Air mataku dengan derasnya mengalir tanpa sedikitpun isakan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"lee sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" kyuhyun memegang bahuku dan menatapku dengan khawatir.

"astaga. Heechul itu bodoh sekali. Kau ditamparnya sampai berdarah begini. Ayo ikut aku ke UKS." Kyuhyun menarik tanganku tapi aku menahannya.

"su-susullah heechul. Tenangkanlah dia…" kataku dengan lirih. Kyuhyun menatapku tidak percaya.

"yang harus ditenangkan itu adalah kau. Cepat ikut aku. Kau harus segera mengobati pipimu itu."

"aku… bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Kumohon susullah heechul." Ucapku lagi. Kyuhyun tampak membuang nafas frustasi.

"baiklah. Dan kau, segera ku UKS. Aku tidak akan lama. Kau tunggu aku disana. Mengerti?"

"….y-ya.." kyuhyunpun langsung melesat pergi. Aku mencoba duduk dulu sebentar mengatur deru nafasku dan menghapus air mataku. Sungguh, pipiku terasa sangat sakit dan mungkin ini akan membengkak.

Normal pov

"kim heechul. Ya KIM HEECHUL BERHENTI!" teriak kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangan heechul agar menghentikan langkahnya.

"lepaskan aku cho kyuhyun!" heechul berusaha melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Namun apa daya, kekuatan kyuhyun tentu lebih kuat.

"jangan seperti ini. Lee sungmin hanya berniat membantumu."

"ya, bela saja dia. Bela saja! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"dengarkan aku dulu. Dia terlalu khawatir padamu, dan saat semalam dia dengan tak sengaja mendengar percapakanmu dengan hangeng, dia langsung merasa kesal. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karna dia kesal dengan hangeng yang memutuskanmu secara sepihak. Dia sangat peduli padamu sampai melakukan itu!"

"tapi dia bodoh sekali melakukan itu tampan berfikir apa akibatnya. Hangeng muak denganku kau tahu? Dia mengatakannya sendiri dihadapanku.. dia…" belum selesai heechul dengan kalimatnya, kyuhyun langsung memeluk heechul dengan erat. Heechul membalas pelukan kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"uljima… lupakanlah dia. Dia itu brengsek. Dia sampai bilang begitu. Seharusnya saat sungmin menyindirnya, dia itu sadar dengan perbuatannya. Tapi lihat? Dia malah berkata seperti itu padamu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada heechul, dan menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi yeoja yang dicintainya ini.

"jangan sedih lagi ne? semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau tanpa dia. Dan jangan berburuk sangka begitu pada sungmin. Arraseo?" heechul hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"kembalilah ke kelas. aku ada urusan sedikit." Kyuhyun mengecup kening heechul sekilas, lalu heechulpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. dan kyuhyun pun berlari menuju UKS.

Kyuhyun's pov

Aku berlari dengan kencang menuju UKS. Tak ku tanggapi beberapa guru yang memnggilku karna aku telah membuat keributan dengan berlari di sepanjang koridor. Sesampainya didepan UKS langsung ku buka pintu itu dan kulihat sungmin sedang terdiam melamun di atas kasur.

"aku akan mengobatimu. Tahanlah sebentar." Ucapku padanya dan tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh anak baru itu. Dia pasti sangat shock sekali karna sudah ditampar tiba-tiba dengan heechul. Yeah, heechul memang sangat mengerikan saat marah.

"angkat sedikit wajahmu. Turunkan tanganmu, jangan terlalu dipegang begitu pipinya." Kataku dengan pelan.

"awww.." ia meringis sakit saat aku menaruh cairan alcohol dipipinya.

"mianhe.." akupun kembali mengobati pipinya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali. Wajah putih mulus yeoja dihadapanku ini jadi tergores karna tamparan dahsyat heechul.

"pipimu sudah chubby. Dan sepertinya bakal makin chubby karna insiden tadi." Aku sedikit mengajaknya bercanda. Tapi ia hanya membalas dengan tersenyum hambar.

"dengarkan aku lee sungmin. Apa yang sudah dilakukan heechul tadi, jangan terlalu dimasukkan kehati. Dia memang orang temperamen dan agak kasar. Bahkan aku saja sering dihajarnya saat tau aku sedang bolos."

"tapi aku sudah membuatnya sakit hati…."

"aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada heechul tadi. Sepertinya dia sedikit mengerti. Minta maaflah padanya nanti." Aku membelai pipi sebelah kiri sungmin yang tidak terkena tamparan heechul. Entah mengapa aku membelainya, aku hanya reflex. Kulitnya memang sangat halus. Dan jangan lupakan yeoja ini emang sangat cantik dan manis.

"te-terima kasih. Kau… rupanya sangat baik."

"mwo?" aku kaget mendapat pujian tiba-tiba begitu.

"pas tadi aku baru menghampirimu… kufikir kau itu orangnya dingin. Ternyata kau cukup baik." Ucap sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum juga.

"tentu saja. Aku adalah seorang gantleman." Aku membalas senyumnya. Kurasa sungmin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dia sudah mengetahu rahasiaku.

"cha, ayo kita pergi ke kelas. kau harus melakukan sesuatu bukan?" aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Ia hanya menatap tanganku dengan ragu.

"aku tidak yakin dia akan memaafkanku…" ucap sungmin dengan lirih. Akupun langsung duduk menyetarakan tinggi badanku padanya.

"percayalah padaku. ayo, jangan takut begitu." Ia pun akhirnya mulai berdiri dan sepertinya tekadnya sudah kembali.

"baiklah. Karna sudah dapat semangat begini, aku harus maju!" kamipun pergi menuju kelas bersama.

Sungmin's pov

Dengan sangat gugup aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah kelas. sesekali aku meremas tangan kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggamku. Sungguh aku sangat TAKUT!

Aku memasuki kelas. awalnya kelas tampak sangat riuh, namun saat aku dan kyu masuk semuapun terdiam.

"hah? A-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan begitu? Astaga cho kyuhyun… kau pacaran dengan lee sungmin?" donghae yang kaget melihat kyu dan aku masuk bersama kedalam kelas, dengan saling bergandeng tangan langsung berteriak histeris. Sontak membuat satu kelas riuh karna kaget.

"pergilah" ucap kyuhyun padaku dengan pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan ragu tetapi…. Aku ingin semuanya segera selesai. Akupun mulai melangkah kesana. Tempat heechul sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"eh? Kenapa suasananya jadi serius begini sih?" donghae mulai bersuara lagi. Dan eunhyuk memukul kepala donghae dengan sebuah buku. Mungkin dia sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Oke, aku sudah dihadapan heechul saat ini. Demi apa jantungku seperti ingin menerobos keluar.

"he-heechul-ahh…" aku memanggilnya dengan pelan. Heechul masih asik menatap keluar jendela mengacuhkanku. Aku menatap sekilas ke arah kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun memberikan kode untuk tetap lanjut.

"kim heechul. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Oke, heechul masih tidak menanggapiku. Dan ini membuatku frustasi.

"ba-baiklah. Kalau begitu kau dengarkan saja." Semua siswa dikelas tampak diam dan melihat kearahku. Menantikan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"aku… sangat tahu kalau aku salah. Sangat salah. Aku lepas control saat itu. Dan tanpa sadar sudah melakukan itu."

"melakukan apa?" tanya donghae merusak suasana dan langsung di pelototi satu kelas.

"hey, aku kan penasaran sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka.." kata donghae dengan berbisik.

"wajar jika kau marah. Tapi aku melakukan itu bukan maksud ingin menghancurkanmu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dengan membuat dia sadar. Aku tidak tahu bakal menjadi begini. Aku sungguh minta maaf kim heechul-sshi." Aku membungkukkan badan dihadapan heechul. Berharap heechul akan menanggapiku.

"….kau itu bodoh. Dengan seenaknya melakukan hal itu. Sangat bodoh. Untuk apa kau ikut campur urusanku?" Akhirnya heechulpun membuka suaranya.

"apapun alasannya, tetap pada akhirnya kau sudah menghancurkanku lee sungmin. Kau membuatku muak. Sangat muak!" heechul berdiri dihadapanku dan aku menatapnya dengan sedikit takut.

"mianhe.. aku memang salah." Dan sebuah pemandangan langka pun terjadi. Heechul menangis. Ini tidak mengagetkan untukku karna sudah beberapa kali melihatnya menangis. Tapi sepertinya seluruh anak kelas ini tidak pernah melihat sisi lemah heechul. Dan semuanya sangat kaget.

"hikss.. aku muak denganmu. Karnamu…." Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dan langsung memeluk heechul. Heechul memberontak saat kupeluk. Tapi tak kubiarkan dia melepas pelukanku.

"kim heechul dengarkan aku. Aku ada disini karna benar-benar ingin membantumu. Jadi kumohon, maafkanlah aku. Aku ingin kau kembali dengan orang yang kau cintai, walaupun orang itu agak membuatku kesal." Aku bicara dengan berbisik ditelinga heechul. Dan dapat kupastikan tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang mendengar.

"….be-benarkah?" tanya heechul akhirnya.

"eum. Pasti. Ini sebagai bentuk minta maafku." Kataku lagi masih dalam posisi memeluknya.

"hikss.. baiklah. Aku sangat berharap. Dan tolong jangan buat aku kecewa lagi."

"tentu." Akupun menangis dalam pelukan kami. Begitu pula dengan heechul. Dan kini heechul sudah membalas pelukanku. Aku senang.

Semua siswa tampak ber'yeaaaaaahhh' ria karna melihat heechul yang sudah membalas pelukanku.

"fuh, walaupun tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi aku sangat terharu." Ucap ryeowook dengan menghapus sedikit air matanya.

"benar. Yang pasti mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat. Haha… aku jadi senang saja melihat mereka sudah baikan." Kata sunny juga.

"tapi aku tetap penasaran sebenarnya apa masalah mereka sampai begitu?" tanya donghae.

"diamlah ikan. Itu urusan mereka. Yang penting sekarang mereka sudah baikan." Kata eunhyuk dengan wajah kesal menatap donghae.

"arraseo nyonya monyet." Donghae membalas ledekan eunhyuk, dan mereka pun tampak saling berpandangan dengan sinis.

Aku tersenyum dalam pelukanku. Dan kulihat kyuhyun mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil menggumamkan 'good job!'. Aku pun membalas senyum kearahnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada heechul.

"cih,kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal sudah memberikan cap di pipi gendutmu itu." Kata heechul meledekku.

"baiklah. Aku memang pantas. Jadi… siap beraksi untuk mendapatkannya kembali?"

"YEAHH!" kamipun berpelukan kembali. Semua siswa tampak meneriakkan 'selamat berbaikan' pada kami.

Aku kembali melihat kearah kyuhyun. Aihh namja tampan itu masih saja memperlihatkan senyumnya. Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah pada kyuhyun. Aku tahu perasaan kyuhyun, tapi aku malah membantu heechul untuk tetap kembali pada hangeng seonsangnim.

"_mianhe kyuhyun-ahh"_

~TBC~

**Wuaahhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter4! Asli capek banget, dari jam 11 sampe jam 3. ini pertama kalinya author ngetik sepanjang ini. 4K loh! Semoga readers tercinta gak ngantuk ya bacanya ^_^  
dan itu kyumin momentnya udah author bikin :D walau gak memuaskan u_u karna memang masih segitu saja. Hehe… semoga pada suka dan masih pada mau baca ^_^**

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**SSungMine, arisu-ssi, punyuk monkey  
riesty137, icaiiank, kyuminring  
dewi. ,olive1315, cicikicik****, ****ChubbyKyuMinHae**

**So, LANJUT or NOT? Tell me evertything in REVIEW ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta itu bukannya buta. Cinta hanya mematahkan logika. Beribu kali pasti kau pernah bilang pada dirimu sendiri tentang siapa yang boleh kau cintai, dan yang tidak boleh kau cintai. Tapi saat semua rencana telah tertanam dalam fikiranmu, namun tiba-tiba kau merasakan getaran hangat saat berjumpa dengan seseorang yang di luar dari kriteriamu, maka kau bisa apa? Well, that's a Love..

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

GS

Please enjoy ^_^

chapter 5

sungmin's pov

aku menyelusuri koridor dengan semangat yang membuncah sambil bersenandung ria. Yah, semuanya terasa membahagiakan karna semalam akhirnya aku sudah bisa berbaikan dengan heechul. Walaupun pipiku masih belum sembuh dari bengkak dan sakit. Syukur kyuhyun sudah mengobatiku dengan baik semalam. Sepertinya dia sangat ahli.

Wajahku langsung muram saat aku memikirkan kyuhyun. Bagaimana ya? Aku menganggapnya temanku juga. Tapi disini aku punya tugas untuk membantu heechul. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membantu kyuhyun. Tapi… selain karna prioritasku disini untuk heechul, entah mengapa… aku seperti tidak rela saja kalau kyuhyun bersama heechul. Karna heechul itu sepertinya tidak cocok dengan kyuhyun yang hangat dan baik. Ahh aku tidak tahu, pokoknya misiku ini harus kulakukan dengan diam-diam. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai kyuhyun tahu.

Aku terkaget melihat kelas 2-1 yang sangat ramai penuh sesak dengan segerombol yeoja. Ada apa ini? Apa ada pembagian sembako…? Oke tentu bukan. Aku penasaran dan sedikit berjingkit melihat kedalam kelas 2-1 melalui jendela. Sepertinya yeoja-yeoja itu sedang mengelilingi sesuatu yang entah apa itu *tidak kelihatan* sepertinya tidak penting dan aku pun kembali menyusuri koridor menuju kelas. Namun seseorang memegang bahuku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"hey." Suara itu… suara yang kukenal. Aku menoleh kesamping dan kulihat kyuhyun sedang tersenyum padaku.

"kau datang ?" aku sedikit bercanda padanya. Yah, seperti yang diketahui semua orang, dia ini kan tukang bolos. Ia hanya tersenyum saja.

"haha.. kau tahu kan? Aku harus.. yah… setidaknya aku harus makin rajin sekarang ini untuk memperbaiki kesanku yang buruk selama ini. Didepan 'dia' " kata kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku tersenyum miris. Sangat merasa bersalah dengan kyuhyun. Aku tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud kyu itu adalah heechul.

"bukannya kalian sudah sangat dekat? Tentu dia tahu bagaimana kau kan? Lucu sekali. Memperbaiki kesan? Haha.." aku menertawainya dan sepertinya itu membuat dia agak kesal. Dia pun menoel pipiku yang bengkak. Walau pelan, tapi itu sungguh sakit.

"awwwww… mau membunuhku ya?" aku meringis sakit sambil memegang pipiku yang kesakitan. Berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"kau berlebihan. Itu tidak akan membunuhmu. Hahaha… kau chubby begitu terlihat manis loh. Coba pipi sebelah kirimu ditampar lagi supaya sama dengan yang kanan." Kyuhyun menertawaiku sekarang. Dan pujiannya 'manis' itu… entahlah, aku merasa sedikit sesak. Ah ini pasti karna dia menoel pipiku yang bengkak ini. Aishhhh….!

"terima kasih kyuhyun-sshi." Aku berujar kesal. Dia seperti menahan tawa.

"haha… aku seperti sudah mengenalmu sejak lama saja." Yah, sebenarnya aku juga merasa begitu. Semenjak kemarin dia bercerita, menolong, merawat, dan mendukungku, sepertinya sekarang kami jadi akrab. Padahal itu baru beberapa jam yang lalu.

"emm.. kau menyenangkan kyuhyun-sshi." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia tampak memandangku dengan lekat. Lalu ia memutuskan kontak mata kami.

"ahh… sepertinya masih sempat untuk sarapan. Apa kau mau ikut? Donghae juga sudah menungguku disana. Dia bilang 'bawa lee sungmin juga' " Kata kyuhyun sambil mencek sms di ponsel-nya.

"ani. Aku sudah sarapan. Aku duluan ke kelas saja ya."

"oke, bye." Akhirnya kyuhyun pun pergi menuju kantin. Aku menatap punggungnya yang sudah menjauh dariku. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi orang paling jahat untuknya.

Kini aku berjalan menuju kelasku sambil berusaha memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan. Aku kembali memikirkan heechul yang sudah memaafkanku semalam. Dan itu membuatku kembali bersemangat lagi. Aku masuk ke kelas dengan senyum mengembang.

"selamat pagi. Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali." Aku berujar dengan ceria pada yeoja dihadapanku ini. Ryeowook, sunny, hanya menatapku dengan mengernyitkan dahi. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya diam tak peduli.

"ini mendung lee sungmin. Darimananya cerah? Dasar. Benar kata heechul. Kau ini aneh." Sunny berujar dengan tajam kearahku. Syukur sunny berbadan kecil. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah tega untuk 'mengapa-apakannya'(?)

"hehe maklum moodku sedang sangat bagus hari ini karna akhirnya aku dan heechul berbaikan."

"sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih sampai heechul marah padamu? Apa karna masalah dihari pertama saat kalian dikeluarkan dari kelas hangeng seonsangnim?" tanya ryeowook padaku.

"bukan. Ada masalah lain yang lebih pelik." Ryeowook hanya ber-ohh ria dan tidak menanyakan hal lain.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang yeoja dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut panjang tergerai indah, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat datar dan dingin. Aku langsung menghampiri yeoja itu.

"pagi chulie-ahh!" aku tersenyum lebar dihadapannya dengan sedikit susah payah karna pipiku masih dalam kondisi tragis.

"kau menjijikkan lee sungmin. Jangan senyum cengengesan begitu dihadapanku." Heechul berujar dengan sangat tajam. Tapi entah mengapa melihat heechul marah begitu, malah terlihat imut dihadapanku.

"kyaaaa kau imut sekali saat sedang marah chulie-ahh" aku ber-aegyo dihadapan heechul yang hanya dibalas tatapan super malasnya.

"lee sungmin hentikan. Aku sedang makan, jangan buat aku muntah!" eunhyuk yang sedari tadi asik dengan cemilan dan ipadnya langsung menatap garang kearahku. Entah mengapa.. sepertinya aku cukup sering melihat eunhyuk memakan cemilan sejak aku masuk di sekolah ini.

"sungguh sial sekali para yeoja-yeoja gila itu. Aku menuju ke kelas ini dengan susah payah karna harus menghindari mereka, juga sambil menutup telinga karna keriuhan mereka yang bisa memekakkan telinga. Coba kelas 2-1 itu diletakkan dibelakang saja. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah payah melewati kerumbunan mereka." Ucap heechul dengan kesal.

"ahh…. Itu ya? Haha.. maklum saja. Setiap 'dia' datang kan memang hal seperti itu selalu terjadi. Aku sudah mengantisipasinya dengan datang lebih awal supaya tidak terlalu berdesakan dengan yeoja-yeoja gila itu. Bisa bahaya kalau riasanku rusak." Kata sunny sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Aku tidak mengerti mereka ini membicarakan 'dia' siapa.

"kalian membicarakan siapa sih?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"kau tidak tahu? Disekolah kita ini ada penyanyi terkenal loh." Kata sunny dengan semangat.

"penyanyi yang mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"itu loh. Yesung. Kau tahu kan?" aku mengerutkan keningku mencoba mengingat penyanyi bernama yesung.

"penyanyi yang mana itu? Aku baru mendengarnya."

"ahhh iya. Aku lupa kau kan orang desa dan tidak gaul. Ckck." Oke, lagi-lagi sunny meledekku. Sial memang sipendek ini.

"yesung itu penyanyi muda yang masih terbilang baru. Tapi di usianya yang muda itu dia sudah pernah menggelar konser. Benar-benar berbakat dan juga tampan yang pasti. Dan kejadian 'teriakan fangirl' itu memang selalu terjadi saat dia datang kesekolah. Maklum, dia kan super sibuk. hanya sesekali saja dia bisa datang kesini." Kata sunny membeitahuku. Wahh.. hebat juga bisa satu sekolah dengan orang sehebat itu. Namun aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karna memang aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia idol.

Tanpa sadar pandanganku teralih pada ryeowook yang terlihat seperti melamun.

"kau kenapa wookie-ahh?" tanyaku padanya. Ia terlihat kaget dan bergerak dengan gusar.

"a-ahh.. gwaencana. A-aku harus ke toilet, dahh" ryeowook langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan padaku. Aneh.

"ah, chulie-ahh… aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa cara untuk mengembalikan kau dan dia." Bisikku dengan pelan ke-arah heechul. Heechul hanya memandangku tak tertarik.

"sudahlah lupakan saja. aku rasa lebih baik semua ini tidak perlu diteruskan. Aku merasa bodoh sekali masih mengharapkan dia." Ujar heechul dengan sinis. Tapi dapat kulihat matanya berkilat sedih. Aku sangat yakin dia masih sangat mencintai hangeng seonsangnim. Dia terlihat sok tegar. Hahh… terserah aku tetap akan melancarkan aksiku. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Sekarang aku sangat bosan karna tiga temanku ini sedang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Sunny dengan majalah fashion-nya, eunhyuk dengan cemilan dan ipadnya yang menampilkan video dance, dan heechul yang asik dengan ponselnya.

Akupun juga meraih ponselku dan OH! Ada email!  
aku membuka email dari seorang tanpa nama itu. Aku mulai membacanya dalam hati.

"_hallo. Aku adalah pembaca blog-mu sejak lama. Dan yahh… baru sekarang aku punya keberanian untuk mengirim email ini padamu."  
_aku mulai membaca email itu. Namun sebelumnya ada baiknya aku mencari tempat yang lebih aman untuk membaca email ini. Bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba ada yang melihat email ini dan aku ketahuan adalah master love itu. Akhirnya aku pindah duduk kebelakang sekali. Kembali ku buka email tadi.

"_aku ingin mengonsultasikan sesuatu padamu. Oke, mungkin kau akan berfikir ini sangat payah dan lucu? Tapi yahh… aku menyukai seorang namja dari dunia entertainment." _Aku memutar mataku malas membaca email ini. Apa ini? Menyukai seorang artis? Fangirl ya? Akupun kembali membaca email itu dengan tidak bersemangat.

"_dia adalah seorang penyanyi muda. Namanya kim joong woon. Awalnya aku biasa saja saat melihatnya di-tv. Tapi setelah melihat langsung, hatiku langsung bergetar tak karuan." _ Lihat? Ternyata benar-benar fangirl.

"_aku tahu kami berada di dunia yang berbeda. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Dan aku semakin yakin kalau perasaanku ini adalah cinta. Dan cintaku ini lebih besar daripada fans-nya diluar sana." _Aku cukup tahu tentang fangirl. Di antara mereka ada yang terlalu mencintai idolanya sampai terkesan berlebihan. Tapi ini sungguh membuatku jengah. Makhluk ini sampai mengonsultasikannya kepadaku? Astaga.. fanatic fangirl. Akupun kembali melanjutkan membaca email ini dengan sedikit menguap. Yahh, ini kali pertama ada fangirl yang mengirim email padaku. Kufikir keren juga.

"_aku sudah menetapkan dalam hati untuk jangan menaruh perasaan padanya. Tapi… semua terasa mustahil. Terutama saat kami berada dalam satu klub paduan suara. Dan merupakan 3 inti. Ya, kami satu sekolah." _Aku mengangguk-angguk membaca email ini dan…. MWO? SATU KLUB? SATU SEKOLAH? 3 INTI? Tiba-tiba aku jadi bersemangat karna anak ini satu sekolah dengan penyanyi itu. Akupun kembali membaca email itu dengan sangat serius. Bahkan ku-ulangi lagi beberapa bagian awal karna tadi aku membacanya dengan tidak konsentrasi.

"_sebenarnya kami lumayan dekat. Tapi tentu hanya dekat sebatas teman satu klub. Setiap hari aku semakin menyukainya saja dan itu membuatku menderita. Kau pasti membaca emailku dengan sangat bosan kan? Hehe.. aku terlihat seperti fangirl yang terlalu terobsesi dengan idolanya. Tapi percayalah, aku sungguh menyukai namja itu. Jika kau merasa aku lebih baik untuk melupakannya saja… bisakah kau berikan tips untukku? Aku mohon jangan abaikan email ini^_^ terima kasih." _

Aku selesai membaca email 'langka' yang jarang ada ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu tetapi….. dunia mereka terlalu berbeda. Aku sangat yakin pasti namja yang disukai yeoja ini dikelilingi banyak yeoja cantik. Secara dia adalah idola.

Aku kembali duduk bergabung ke tempat heechul, eunyuk dan sunny. Aku menghela nafas frustasi.

"kau kenapa sungmin? Menghela nafas begitu…" tanya sunny yang melihat ke-arahku sekilas.

"tidak papa. Ah sunny-ahh.. apa kau tahu siapa itu penyanyi kim joong woon?" tanyaku pada sunny. Sunny, heechul dan eunhyuk menatapku tidak percaya. Oke, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang idola. Terus kenapa? Sial mereka ini.

"bodoh. Jelas-jelas tadi kita membicarakannya." Kata heechul menatapku dengan malas.

"hah? Kapan? Yang mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"kim joong woon itu nama asli dari yesung si penyanyi yang kita bicarakan tadi. Dasar orang desa." Sunny kembali meledekku. Menyebalkan.

Ohh… jadi yesung yang itu toh. Hoooo…. Tunggu. Yesung? Penyanyi yang sekolah disini? Be-berarti… yeoja yang mengirim email barusan… SISWI DI SEKOLAH INI?

"ya kim heechul! Apa kau tau siapa saja anggota dipaduan suara?" tanyaku pada heechul.

"bodoh. Anak paduan suara itu ada banyak. Mana aku hafal nama mereka." Kata heechul dengan ekspresi marah. Sungguh anak ini berlebihan sekali. Aku kan hanya bertanya.

"ahh.. maksudku 3 inti di paduan suara. Apa kau tahu?" tanyaku lagi. Semoga anak ini tidak marah-marah lagi.

"oh, 3 inti. Kyuhyun, ryeowook, dan yesung." Jawab heechul.

Hooo… mereka toh. Ternyata kyuhyun dan ryeowook hebat bernyanyi ya? Keren…. Tunggu! Siapa? Ryeowook?

"chulie-ahh.. apakah… ryeowook yang kau maksud itu…. Kim ryeowook ketua kelas kita? Ryeowook teman sekelas kita? Yang baru saja bersama kita dan sekarang sedang ke toilet? A-apakah ryeowook yang itu?" tanyaku dengan gugup sekali.

"tentu saja. makhluk bernama kim ryeowook di sekolah ini Cuma satu. Aishhh" heechul jengah denganku yang terlalu banyak bertanya dari tadi. Oke, selanjutnya pasti dia akan berteriak.

"akan kupastikan kau akan sangat terkejut jika melihat ini." Aku menyerahkan ponselku dan memperlihatkan isi email yang baru keterima barusan.

Heechul tampak membaca dengan malas. Tapi semakin lama, dapat kulihat perubahan raut wajah darinya. Ia pun langsung menatap mataku dengan melotot.

"mungkinkah….. KIM RYEOWOOK?" teriak heechul dengan keras. Ya, seperti dugaanku kan? Eunhyuk dan sunny tampak kaget mendengar teriakan heechul.

"apa? Kalian memanggilku?" aku dan heechul menoleh kearah suara. Ya, kim ryeowook baru saja memasuki kelas dan tampak sekali wajah yeoja imut itu sangat bingung menatap kami berdua.

"a-ani.. tidak ada apa-apa. Hehe…" jawab heechul dengan senyum bodoh(?)nya.

"hemm, baiklah. Tadi aku lihat seonsangnim sedang menuju kesini. Sebaiknya segera siapkan buku kalian di atas meja. Itu guru killer dan banyak perintah." Kata ryeowook memberikan nasihat pada kami berdua. Kemudian ia duduk dibangkunya. Aku dan heechul masih saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"mengejutkan..." itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kami setelah cukup lama terdiam. Well, sepertinya ada masalah lain yang (lumayan) sangat berat untuk diselesaikan.

~TBC~

**Aloha! Nih author kembali bawa chap 5 :D ceritanya makin rada-rada gimana gitu ya u_u belum selesai masalah heechul, malah udah ada masalah baru. Itu author sengaja aja supaya makin seru(?) *ehh**

**Author bikin masalah baru disela masalah heechul yang belum tuntas itu sebenarnya ada tujuannya kok. **

**Terus di chap ini paling banyak reviewnya ya :^) ya ampun author berasa mau nangis pas baca review kalian satu-satu. Semuanya bikin author jadi makin semangat dan berusaha memikirkan kelanjutan cerita dengan lebih keren ^_^ **

**Dan yah, author harap di chap yang aneh ini pada masih mau baca ya. Maaf kyumin-nya masih sedikit. Karna sekarang emang masih segitu aja dulu porsinya muehehe..  
buat yang nanya twitter author, silakan cek aja ya di profile :D mention for follback. Wkwk *ngarep di follow***

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Miss key, cho meiwa. SSungMine, kyutmin, ChubbyKyuMinHae  
innaSMI137, olive1315, riesty137  
KyuMin48, ita-chan, kyuminring, kwiyoming  
Ri Yong Kim, yantiheenim, jewelsStar  
abilhikmah, SNSA, dewi.  
punyuk monkey, hana ryeong9, kyuminnnnnn**

**Akhir kata, LANJUT or NOT ? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Berhasil atau tidaknya sesuatu yang kau upayakan, tidaklah penting. Yang penting adalah kau sudah berusaha dengan semampumu. Hasil bukanlah segalanya. Yang terpenting adalah kau ada untuk sesuatu yang kau upayakan itu.

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

GS

Please enjoy ^_^

Chapter 6

Normal pov

Sungmin terlihat asik mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan raut wajah kesal. Sesekali mulutnya tampak berkomat kamit berbagai macam umpatan tanpa suara. Yeoja yang duduk dihadapan sungmin pun memandang jengah pada sungmin.

"hentikan sikapmu itu lee sungmin." Sungmin tetap tidak menggubris dan makin kuat mengetukkan jarinya di meja.

"ya! Apa kau ingin merasakan tamparan dariku lagi dipipi sebelah kananmu?" oke, akhirnya setelah di ancam seperti itu, sungmin pun menghentikan ketukan jarinya di atas meja, dan mulai memperbaiki duduknya. Yeoja dihadapannya yang diketahui adalah heechul itu tampak tersenyum senang karna ancamannya ampuh juga.

"nah, mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Kata heechul lagi. Sungmin menghela nafas frustasi.

"ini terlalu sulit chulie-ahh.." sungmin berujar dengan wajah lesu.

"apanya yang sulit? Dengan kau yang sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini, pasti kau punya cara kan untuk menyatukan ryeowook dan yesung?" heechul sedikit meninggikan suaranya karna kesal dengan sikap sungmin yang sejak tadi berkata 'ini susah' dan sebagainya.

" kau tau mereka itu dari dunia yang berbeda kan? Maksudku… Yesung itu orang top. Biasanya orang seperti itu agak sombong dan kriteria ceweknya tinggi. Lalu ryeowook hanya yeoja biasa. Lagipula aku belum pernah menangani hal semacam ini." Kata sungmin dengan tidak kalah kesal menghadapi sikap keras kepala heechul.

"aisshhhhh! Dicoba saja dulu. Mana tahu saja berhasil. Kita tidak akan tahu apa-apa kalau tidak mencobanya kan?"

"….entahlah…"

"aku akan membantumu, tenang saja. bagaimana?" tawar heechul pada sungmin. Dan itu membuat sungmin sedikit tersinggung dengan tawaran heechul barusan. _'dia fikir aku tidak mau membantu ryeowook dan yesung karna aku ini tidak bisa apa? Memang sulit, tapi aku ahli dan bisa mengerjakannya sendiri' _begitulah kata sungmin dalam hati.

"…. Arraseo baiklah. Dan lagi. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Aku ini kan ahli." Kata sungmin dengan tampang sombongnya. Heechul hanya memandang malas kearah sungmin.

"iya, kau memang ahli. Tapi aku kenal ryeowook sejak lama. Lalu kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang idola seperti yesung. Jadi kufikir kau akan membutuhkanku." Ucap heechul tak kalah sombong.

"aku bisa bertanya pada anak kelas tentang ryeowook. Dan tentang yesung, dunia sudah canggih. Apa gunanya internet?" sungmin tak mau kalah hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan mematikannya kearah sungmin.

"hahhhh… baiklah. Kalau begitu, masalah bertambah lagi satu." Gumam sungmin.

"masalah yang harus kau selesaikan hanya satu ini saja lee sungmin. Ingat kan? Kau tidak perlu membantu hubunganku dengan cina oleng itu. Aku sudah selesai dengannya." Kata heechul membenarkan.

"….. tapi kau masih mencintainya." Sungmin tentu sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan heechul kepada hangeng seonsangnim walaupun hanya melihat dari matanya. Seperti kata orang kebanyakan, 'tatapan mata tak pernah berbohong'. Namun heechul masih keras kepala saja dan membantah semua kata sungmin.

"cih, gila saja. sudahlah. Bantu ryeowook ya. Dia itu baik. Aku akan senang jika dia bisa mendapatkan cintanya." Kata heechul dengan senyum tulus. Sungmin sama sekali tak menyangka. Ternyata dibalik sifat kejam(?), sadis(?), dan dingin dari seorang heechul, rupanya dia sangat perhatian dengan teman-temannya. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun jadi bersemangat.

"baiklah!" setuju sungmin akhirnya. Misi menyatukan ryeowook si gadis biasa dan yesung si bintang top pun, dimulai!

Sungmin's pov

Sekarang sedang pelajaran matematika dikelasku. Seonsangnim cantik yang bernama leeteuk, yang merupakan wali kelas kami ini tampak sangat giat sekali menjabarkan mata pelajaran yang menurutku paling membosankan didunia. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Heechul yang duduk disebelahku tampak memperhatikan seonsangnim didepan, tetapi saat ponselnya bergetar, diapun kembali focus pada ponselnya. Lalu ku lihat kearah donghae dan eunhyuk yang duduk disudut belakang. Donghae tampak tidur dengan beralaskan buku yang terlihat basah akibat benua(?) yang disebabkan aktivitas mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Sedangkan eunhyuk tampak memperhatikan seonsangnim, namun sesekali saat seonsangnim lengah dia mencomot cemilan yang disembunyikan didalam tasnya. Dasar hobi makan. Ku lihat kearah sunny yang duduk didepanku, dia seperti tengah kebosanan dan menopang dagu sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

Lalu kulihat kearah namja tampan nan karismatik, cho kyuhyun. Dia tampak serius memperhatikan seonsangnim. Sepertinya dia suka dengan pelajaran matematika. Lalu terakhir aku melihat kearah ryeowook. Yeoja manis berkacamata itu juga sangat asik memperhatikan seonsangnim didepan, sama seperti kyuhyun. Dan sisanya, ada yang memperhatikan, dan ada yang tidak. Tapi kebanyakan 'tidak'. Bahkan ada yang terlihat seperti memperhatikan, tapi aku tidak yakin jika fikirannya focus ke pelajaran. Hahh… akupun menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini dengan sedikit gusar. Harus dengan cara bagaimana aku membantu ryeowook? Aku sungguh tidak punya ide!

"baiklah. Cukup sampai disini pelajarannya." Kata seonsangnim mengakhiri pelajarannya dan itu membuat semua anak kelas ini yang tadinya terkantuk-kantuk, seketika bangun dan menjadi sangat semangat. Ckck parah!

"sebelumnya, cho kyuhyun-sshi." Panggil leeteuk seonsangnim kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menatap seonsangnim dihadapannya itu.

"ada apa seonsangnim?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ku dengar dari hangeng seonsangnim kau menolak untuk ikut olimpiade bahasa mandarin. Kenapa? Bukankah kau cukup bagus dalam bahasa itu walaupun kau memang jarang masuk?"

"…..maaf. tapi saya tidak mau." Jawab kyuhyun dengan tegas. Kelas jadi terasa sunyi, semuanya tampak penasaran dengan alasan apa yang membuat kyuhyun tidak mau ikut olimpiade. Aku tentu sudah tahu dengan hal itu. Kyuhyun kan sama sekali tidak suka dengan hangeng seonsangnim. Karna guru itu sudah merebut dan menyakiti heechul, yeoja yang dicintainya.

"kau ini selalu saja keras kepala. Disekolah ini kau yang paling fasih berbahasa mandarin. Jadi ku sarankan kau untuk ikut olimpiade itu kyuhyun-sshi." Kata seonsangnim lagi, dan tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari kyuhyun.

"hahhh… baiklah. Kuharap kau mau memikirkannya lagi. Jika kau ikut olimpiade itu, maka jumlah absenmu selama ini akan ku hapuskan. Dengar? Kuhapus 'semuanya'. Terlebih jika kau menang. Point nilaimu akan kutambah. Mengerti? Aku harap kau memikirkan tawaran ini dengan baik. Dan kau, lee sungmin." Kata seonsangnim kemudian menunjuk kearahku.

"aku harap kau segera menentukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mu. Itu wajib dan jangan sampai kau tidak ikut satu klub-pun."

"baik." Jawabku. Seonsangnim pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"hey kyu, kau kenapa tidak mau ikut olimpiade bahasa mandarin itu? Kau kan pintar. Ikut sajalah. Apalagi tawaran yang diberikan seonsangnim sangat bagus. Absenmu kan selusin, jadi ini kesempatan bagus." Aku melihat donghae yang menghampiri kyuhyun dan membujuk kyuhyun untuk mengikuti olimpiade bahasa mandarin. Hemm… dia tidak tahu sih kyuhyun sangat anti dengan hangeng seonsangnim.

"hapus dulu ilermu itu baru bicara lee donghae." Kata kyuhyun dengan ketus. Donghae pun mengelap sembarang sekitar bibirnya dengan bajunya. Iuhhh…

"sudah. Jadi bagaimana? Aku sebagai seorang teman yang sangat peduli padamu, menyarankan agar kau mengikuti olimpiade itu. Lagian, dengan kau mengikuti olimpiade, maka kau akan semakin populer dikalangan yeoja. Para yeoja akan ribut membicarakanmu 'wuahhh dia begitu tampan dan juga pintar. Sangat keren'~ itu sangat menguntungkan bukan? Sekali langkah dua pulau terlangkahi. Walaupun kau memang sudah populer. Tapi nanti jadi SEMAKIN populer loh!" Kata donghae lagi. Aku sedikit terkikik pas bagian donghae menirukan suara ala-ala yeoja barusan.

"dasar. Aku tidak perlu populer dikalangan yeoja. Memangnya aku playboy sepertimu?! Aku malas saja. lagipula, bertepatan hari olimpiade itu ada acara di klub paduan suara." Jawab kyuhyun lagi. Mwo? Acara di paduan suara? Ada acara apa memang?

"aishhh… tinggalkan dulu klub paduan suara itu. Ini olimpiade loh. Lebih penting!"

"bodoh. Aku ini kan 3 inti. Mana bisa aku sesuka hati begitu." Kata kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"guru pembimbingmu pasti akan mengerti kok, dan pasti akan memberi izin. Lagian masih ada ryeowook dan yesung." Kata donghae sambil melirik kearah ryeowook sekilas.

"tidak bisa. Sekali tidak mau aku tetap tidak mau." Final kyuhyun. Kyu pun beranjak keluar kelas meninggalkan donghae yang masih cengo ditempat duduknya.

"anak itu bodoh sekali sih. Sangat keras kepala. Kau lihat tadi lee sungmin? Jangan mau berteman dengan anak tak berguna macam dia." Kata donghae kearah ku dengan gaya ala-ala ahjummanya. Akupun hanya diam tak menanggapi. Acara paduan suara. Olimpiade. Kufikir… ada sedikit peluang disini.

Setelah berfikir dengan masak, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke ruang klub paduan suara. Tampak dihadapanku ini seorang guru pembimbing di klub paduan suara yang badannya agak berisi… oke, mungkin sangat? Seorang namja bernama shindong tengah memandangku dengan lekat dari atas sampai kebawah.

"kau cukup manis" kata shindong seonsangnim setelah cukup lama memperhatikanku. Sial. Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar.

"seonsangnim… nilailah suaraku. Jangan wajahku." Kataku dengan memelas. Shindongpun membuka kacamatanya terlebih dahulu lalu kembali menatapku.

"suaramu sangat bagus lee sungmin. Kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota paduan suara." Kata shindong seonsangnim. Oh, akhirnya! Sekarang rencana kedua.

"aku punya satu permintaan." Kataku lagi. Shindong seonsangnim tampak memandangku dengan bingung.

"apa itu?" tanyanya.

"bisakah kau memasukkanku kedalam 3 inti?" kataku lagi. shindong seonsangnim tampak memandangku dengan sedikit kaget.

"mwo? Tidak bisa sungmin-sshi. 3 inti sudah terisi. Dan lagi, 3 inti yang sekarang sudah benar-benar mempunyai kualitas." Jelas shindong seonsangnim padaku. Akupun merengut mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan itu. Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya. Kalau begitu, rencana selanjutnya.

"tidak tetap kok. Cuma sementara saja." kataku lagi dengan senyum mengembang. Yeah, aku yakin ini pasti berhasil. Walau akan ada seseorang yang harus terkorbankan…..

"maksudmu?"

"oh, anda belum tahu? Kyuhyun akan mengikuti olimpiade bahasa mandarin. Bukannya bertepatan olimpiade itu klub paduan suara akan menggelar acara? Jadi aku akan menggantikan kyuhyun-sshi untuk acara itu saja. bagaimana seonsangnim?" tawarku pada shindong seonsangnim dihadapanku ini. Ia tampak berfikir sebentar. Lalu…

"…. Benarkah? Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahu hal sepenting itu padaku. Tapi hemm.. itu ide bagus. Apalagi suaramu memang bagus. Yahh.. walaupun itu artinya aku harus melatih dariawal dulu untukmu. baiklah, aku setuju." Kata seonsangnim akhirnya. Akupun tersenyum puas. Dengan ini aku bisa membantu ryeowook dan yesung lebih intens lagi bukan? Huehehe…

Normal pov

Kyuhyun tampak melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri koridor menuju ruang klub paduan suara. Klubnya itu sebentar lagi akan mengadakan acara yang memang biasa dilakukan setiap tahun. Ia berniat untuk membicarakan kepada guru pembimbingnya tentang pertunjukan seperti apa yang akan digelar klub paduan suara.

"permisi." Sapa kyuhyun saat masuk kedalam ruangan klub paduan suara. Dan disana selain ada guru pembimbingnya shindong, ternyata ada wali kelasnya, leeteuk seonsangnim juga.

"ahh.. kyuhyun-sshi. Akhirnya kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan semua yang ku tawarkan padamu. Syukur aku kesini, jadi aku tahu kalau ternyata kau setuju untuk mengikuti olimpiade." Kata leeteuk seonsangnim sambil tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun tampak diam tak mengerti dengan ucapan gurunya barusan. Terdiam dihadapan dua guru yang asik senyum-senyum melihatnya. Setelah cukup lama ia terdiam, ia baru dapat mencerna kalimat dari gurunya barusan.

"MWO? Aku? Menerima tawaran anda dan ikut olimpiade itu? KAPAN?" kyuhyun berteriak tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja gurunya itu katakan. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.

"jangan tidak konsisten begitu kyuhyun. Jelas-jelas kau bilang mau." Kata shindong membela leeteuk.

"sungguh kapan aku bilang setuju? Dan lagi pula sebentar lagi kita akan menggelar acara kan?" kata kyuhyun pada shindong.

"aiishhh dasar kau ini. Tadi yeoja bernama sungmin datang kesini, dan dia bilang kau akan mengikuti olimpiade. Dan sungmin yang akan menggantikanmu di acara nanti." Jelas shindong. Kyuhyun ternganga tak percaya. _"Sungmin? Apa-apaan dia?!"_

"tapi…." Belum sempat kyuhyun bicara lagi, leeteuk sudah menyela.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian cho kyuhyun. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu. Lihat?" leeteuk menunjukkan kertas pendaftaran dihadapan kyuhyun.

"jadi, mulai besok kau akan mengikuti pelajaran bahasa mandarin dengan lebih intens bersama hangeng seonsangnim. Lalu 3 hari sebelum hari H kalian akan berangkat ke china."

"mwo? Yang benar saja seonsangnim." Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa sanggup bersama makhluk yang paling dia benci selama 3 minggu bahkan lebih?! Ini gila.

"sudahlah. Memangnya kenapa sih? Tidak ada ruginya kau mengikuti olimpiade. Lagian kau tenang saja, sungmin akan menggantikanmu. Walau yahh, pasti akan lebih sempurna jika ada kau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Cepat kembali ke kelas." suruh shindong seonsangnim pada kyuhyun. Kyu pun keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah kesal.

"awas kau lee sungmin." Geram kyuhyun.

Di kelas 2-3

Sungmin's pov

Aku asik mencoret-coret sembarang diatas buku tulisku karna sedang bosan. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa sepertinya sekitarku jadi agak gelap. Aku mendongak keatas melihat siapa yang menghalau cahaya matahari dihadapanku ini. Dan ternyata… cho kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampak kesal sekali. Ahh… aku tahu pasti tujuannya kemari.

"h-hay~" sapaku pada kyuhyun dengan terbata. Sedikit berbasa-basi untuk mengurangi ketegangan tidak masalah kan? Bukannya menjawab, dia malah menarik tanganku menuju keluar kelas.

"ya, lepaskan. Sakit tau." teriakku saat kami sudah berada di lorong yang sangat sepi. ia pun melepas genggaman tangannya padaku. Lalu menatapku dengan tajam.

"apa maksudmu bilang kalau aku akan mengikuti olimpiade bahasa mandarin pada shindong seonsangnim? Lalu ingin menggantikanku? Yang benar saja." tanya kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia terlihat agak berbeda dan menakutkan karna sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"a-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…" yah, aku berusaha untuk sedikit mengelak walau aku tahu tentu tak akan berhasil. Kyuhyun terlihat semakin kesal lalu tiba-tiba kedua tangannya memenjarakan tubuhku didekat dinding. Wajahnya mendekat kearahku dan menatap mataku dengan kilatan marah. Aku yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini hanya bisa memalingkan wajah saja. sial, jantungku bekerja dengan tidak normal kalau begini.

"jangan berbasa-basi lee sungmin. Kau tentu sangat tahu aku sangat anti dengan hangeng si jelek itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus bersamanya selama 3 minggu untuk persiapan olimpiade? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya kyuhyun padaku. Aku masih tidak berani menatapnya. Entahlah, kurasa jika kepalaku menatap lurus kehadapannya sedikit saja, mungkin akan ada 'benturan' mengerikan yang terjadi. Wajahnya terlalu dekat!

"le-lepaskan aku dulu." Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dan mendorongnya dengan agak keras. Dia pun kini sudah berjarak aman didepanku. Aku diam sebentar menetralisir detak jantungku yang sangat parah ini. Hey, jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Dia ini tampan, dan wajar kalau aku gugup(?) diperlakukan seperti tadi. Dasar cho kyuhyun berlebihan.

"maaf. Aku melakukan ini bukan karna tanpa tujuan. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Dan aku harus masuk 3 inti. Jika kau masih disana maka shindong seonsangnim tidak akan bisa menempatkanku di 3 inti. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini." Aku menunduk takut menunggu reaksi apa yang akan kyuhyun berikan setelah mendengar penjelasanku ini. Kenapa aku tidak membuat alasan lain yang lebih bagus? Yah, aku kurang pandai dengan urusan berbohong. Dan jika aku masih nekat untuk berbohong dan mengarang cerita dihadapan kyuhyun, aku yakin dia akan menyadarinya. Kalian tahu lah kyuhyun ini jenius. Jadi jika kulakukan itu maka hasilnya akan buruk juga.

"tujuan apa? Coba beritahu aku." Kata kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara. Aku melihat kearahnya dan sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi. Wajahnya agak melembut sekarang.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa bilang. Pokoknya ini penting sekali. Lagipula…. Menurutku apa yang donghae bilang padamu dikelas tadi benar. Absenmu kan banyak, dengan kau ikut olimpiade, maka itu bisa membantumu. Ayolah kyu…" aku sedikit membujuk kyuhyun agar ia benar-benar mau mengikuti lomba. Dia tampak diam saja.

"hahhhh…. Yang benar saja kau ini. Baiklah. Silakan kau masuk 3 inti dan aku mengikuti olimpiade." Kata kyuhyun dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas(?). Aku ternganga beberapa detik. Semudah itu membujuk kyuhyun? Ternyata aku benar-benar hebat!

"nah! Begitu baru bagus. Aku hanya berada di 3 inti selama kau olimpiade kok. Tenanglah. Hanya 3 minggu kan? Itu tidak terlalu lama." Kataku dengan senyum yang mungkin di anggap kyuhyun sangat bodoh. Kyuhyun menatap malas kearahku.

"tidak terlalu lama kau bilang? Jika dengan seseorang yang kau benci maka 3 minggu akan terasa seperti se-abad!"

"hehe… mianhe. Lagipula tidak baik bermusuhan seperti itu dengan gurumu sendiri. Sekarang kan dia bukan kekasih heechul lagi." Nasihatku pada kyuhyun. Tanganku reflex memegang tangannya, dan sepertinya kyuhyun agak kaget dengan perlakuanku itu. Akupun segera melepas genggaman tanganku ditangannya.

"emm…. fighting ne? cho kyuhyun!" aku menepuk bahunya sedikit keras. Dan itu membuat kyuhyun tertawa. Hahh… syukurlah. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat ryeowook dan yesung bisa bersama!

Sekarang seluruh anggota paduan suara sedang berkumpul. Ryeowook terkejut saat melihatku ada di ruangan paduan suara, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu ternyata aku menggantikan kyuhyun.

"bagaimana bisa shindong seonsangnim menerimamu yang baru masuk dan langsung menempatkan di 3 inti?" tanya ryeowook yang duduk disebelahku.

"hey. Tentu saja karna suaraku. Kau fikir aku tidak bisa menyanyi? Huh, kau belum tahu saja." aku berlagak dengan sombong didepan ryeowook. Melihat itu, ryeowook sedikit terkikik.

"hahahaha baiklah, aku percaya." Kata ryeowook mengalah sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Kufikir kemungkinan yesung bisa menyukai ryeowook itu lumayan besar. Ryeowook tidak kalah cantik kok dengan artis-artis cantik yang sering kulihat dimajalah adikku.

Tak lama setelahnya, kulihat yesung datang memasuki ruangan. Semua anggota tampak sedikit riuh karna kedatangan yesung. Yesungpun mengambil tempat disebelah ryeowook.

"apa aku terlambat? Tadi aku menyalin catatan yang sangat banyak sekali. Tanganku sampai pegal." Kata yesung kepada ryeowook.

"tidak kok. Aku juga baru datang. Ah yesung-sshi, kenalkan. Ini lee sungmin. Dia pengganti kyuhyun." Kata ryeowook mengenalkanku dengan yesung. Yesung pun tersenyum kearahku dan kami bersalaman. Huwooo tangannya kecil sekali! Menyamai tanganku. Padahal namja biasanya tangannya lebih besar. Dan sepertinya, yesung ini cukup ramah.

"ah, emangnya kenapa kyuhyun sampai digantikan?"

"dia akan ikut olimpiade bahasa mandarin. Jadi untuk sementara digantikan" Jawab ryeowook seadanya. Aku bisa lihat ryeowook seperti malu-malu dan sedikit segan saat berbicara dengan yesung. Mendengar jawaban ryeowook, yesungpun hanya ber-ohh ria. Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan apa-apa lagi. Ckck ryeowook ini. Bagaimana bisa dekat dengan yesung kalau seperti ini. Padahal kesempatan mereka berdua berbicara lebih akrab sangat besar sekali mengingat mereka adalah anggota inti.

"baiklah, ini adalah lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan nanti. Semuanya adalah lagu klasik. Aku akan membagi kalian sesuai suara. Dan untuk 3 inti akan ada penambahan lagu nantinya. Yesung, apa jadwalmu aman untuk acara ini?" tanya shindong seonsangnim.

"ne, jadwal saya selama satu bulan ini sudah dikosongkan." Jawab yesung.

"bagus." Semua anggota tampak membaca lembaran lagu yang baru saja dibagikan shindong. Akupun menatap lembaran ini bosan.

Aku berfikir lagi. Ini adalah klub paduan suara. Ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain menyanyi bukan? Dan lagi… itu bisa membuat ryeowook dan yesung menjadi dekat. Ah, aku benar-benar pintar!

"seonsangnim. Bagaimana jika kita membuat acara semacam… drama musical ?" semua anggota langsung menatapku dengan tatapan yang sepertinya… terkejut? Bingung? Entahlah. Termasuk shindong seonsangnim.

"m-maaf… a-apakah itu ide buruk?" tanyaku ragu.

"…. Itu ide bagus. Selama ini aku tidak pernah terfikir untuk membuat pertunjukan seperti itu." Aku tersenyum senang. Yeahh!

"tapi… drama apa yang akan kita bawakan? Dan itu berarti pekerjaan kita menjadi bertambah. Tidak hanya berlatih bernyanyi, tapi juga bersandiwara. Waktu kita hanya 3 minggu loh." Kata shindong seonsangnim.

"untuk urusan sandiwara, aku bisa meng-handlenya. Dulu aku pernah ikut klub sandiwara. Dan tentang cerita apa yang akan kita bawakan, aku punya satu judul yang sangat bagus." Kataku dengan semangat.

"apa itu?" tanya shindong.

"Les Miserables…"

~TBC~

**Alohaaaa~~ nih author bawa chapter 6. Mian ya telat banget :( maklum otak author lagi mumet jadi lambat banget memproses ide buat chapter 6. Apalagi kemarin author lagi galauin hasil UN. Dan alhamdulilah ternyata LULUS ^_^**

**ceritanya pasti jadi aneh ya? Emang u_u mohon dimaklumi aja ya. hehe  
maaf kalau cara-cara sungmin buat nyatuin yewook dan yang lainnya nanti bakal terkesan 'biasa' banget. Author gak punya pengalaman apa-apa untuk urusan comblang. Sering sih sebenarnya nyomblangin orang, tapi selalu gagal *miris* jadinya yah ide author untuk bikin cara-cara sungmin nyatuin yewook cuman bisa ala kadarnya^^' gak luar biasa wahh gitu. Otak author memang beginilah adanya~~~**

**Semoga readers puas dengan chap ini, dan masih pada mau baca ya ^_^**

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Kyutmin, SsungMine, InnaSMI137, riesty137  
punyuk monkey, Ri Yong Kim, EXOtic Panda  
KyuMin48, ita-chan  
dewi. , abilhikmah, kyuminring  
chubbyKyuMinHae, olive1315, SNSA  
nova137, yantiheenim**

**Akhir kata, LANJUT or NOT? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Sesuatu dibuat rumit, agar kau bisa merencanakan sesuatu untuk menggapainya. Karna dengan itu, kita akan tahu kalau kau memang bersungguh-sungguh, atau tidak.

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

GS

Please enjoy ^_^

Chapter 7

Sungmin's pov

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Semuanya tampak menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Terutama dua pasang manusia dihadapanku yang membuat fikiranku gila akhir-akhir ini.

"apa? Bukankah ini bagus?" aku bertanya pada mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Bayangkan saja, aku sudah merancang naskah drama ini semalaman suntuk, dan lihatlah reaksi mereka! Diam seribu bahasa. Aku tahu tanpa bicarapun mereka sangat tidak setuju dengan naskah ini. Entah apa salahnya. Padahal ini cerita yang bagus.

"aku bukannya tidak tahu cerita Les miserables ini lee sungmin. Tapi…. Untuk apa kau buat naskah dengan judul itu, tapi ceritanya sangat melenceng?" tanya ryeowook padaku. Sial, anak ini banyak tahu.

"y-ya… aku hanya mengambil sisi tokohnya saja. alurnya kurubah agar sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. Kau tahu kan? Kalau terlalu mengikuti cerita aslinya itu akan sangat rumit sekali. Kita ini hanya klub sekolah, bukanlah opera. Dan lagi, dicerita asli kisah sang tokoh wanita fantine, terbilang cukup menggenaskan. Aku sebagai orang yang ditunjuk oleh shindong seonsangnim untuk merancang naskah, ingin cerita ini berakhir happy ending. Makanya aku buat ceritanya agak berbeda." Jelasku pada ryeowook dan yang lain. Aku menatap sekitarku lagi dengan takut-takut. Ada banyak sekali yang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak senang. Aku tahu, pasti mereka berfikir aku terlalu mengatur. Yah, aku kan hanya anggota baru. Hal yang manusiawi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Shindong seonsangnim sudah menunjukku dan mempercayakanku.

"… baiklah. Kami tahunya kau sudah berpengalaman dibidang sandiwara. Jadi kami serahkan saja padamu. Lalu pembagian peran?" taeyeon, salah satu anggota pun akhirnya membuka suara dan menyetujui rencanaku. Lalu kulihat semuanya pun berangsur setuju juga. Aku tahu yeoja ini, semalaman aku bertengkar dengan heechul tentang naskah dan sempat mambahas yeoja bernama taeyeon ini. Ya, aku mengerjakan naskah dengan ditemani heechul. Semalam heechul menginap di apartemenku demi naskah dan suksesnya rencana menyatukan ryeowook dan yesung.

"yang pasti, ryeowook menjadi fantine, dan yesung menjadi valjean." Kataku sambil membaca naskah. Ryeowook tampak mengangguk-angguk. Lalu kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"….fantine itu….. tokoh utama bukan?" tanya ryeowook.

"yup." Jawabku.

"….ja-jangan bercanda! Beri aku peran yang tidak terlalu penting saja." kata ryeowook dengan suara keras. Semua menatap kaget kepada ryeowook. Aku sudah menduga akan begini. Dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan heechul semalam sampai membuat kami bertengkar kecil.

"ya kim ryeowook… kau harus jadi tokoh utamanya. Karna kau anggota inti. Lagu bagian fantine adalah lagu yang sulit. Tidak mungkin aku menempatkan orang lain kan?" aku menjelaskan dengan lembut kepada ryeowook. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi dan alisnya bertaut tak suka.

"aku sangat payah dalam hal sandiwara. Kau mau aku mengacaukan drama ini? Kau bisa gunakan taeyeon sebagai peran fantine. Suara dia tidak kalah bagus denganku dan yang pasti, dia bagus dalam hal bersandiwara." Kata ryeowook. Aku sudah tahu tentang ryeowook yang sangat payah dalam urusan sandiwara. Semalam heechul menceritakan padaku bagaimana kacaunya drama kelompok ryeowook saat kelas 1. Dan heechul sempat menyuruhku mengganti cerita dan strategi lain. Tapi tentu aku tidak mau karna sudah tidak banyak waktu lagi. Bahkan heechul menyuruhku agar yeoja bernama taeyeon saja yang menjadi peran utama. Yang benar saja, rencanaku gagal kalau menempatkan orang lain sebagai tokoh utama bersama yesung.

"hahhh…. Aku akan ajari. Tenang saja. kau hanya perlu percaya diri dan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku yakin kau bisa." Aku menasehatinya dengan lembut. Dia tak memandangku dan matanya nyaris mengeluarkan bening Kristal. Aku melirik sekilas kearah yesung yang hanya memandang ryeowook dalam diam. Entah apa yang difikirkan namja itu.

"… kau tidak mengerti lee sungmin. Ada hal lain yang membuatku tidak bisa memerankan peran utama ini." Ujar ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"semuanya, silakan dibaca dulu naskahnya dan kalian coba berlatih sendiri dulu. Semua peran sudah kubagi dan kutulis di lembaran paling akhir." Aku segera mengintruksikan ke seluruh anggota. Kemudian aku menatap yesung.

"kau juga cobalah pelajari dulu naskahnya. Biar aku bicara pada ryeowook sebentar." Yesung pun menangguk dan mencari tempat untuk dia duduk dan mulai membaca naskah. Kulihat kembali ryeowook yang diam menundukkan kepala. Akupun menarik tangannya pelan ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"dengarkan aku kim ryeowook. Aku tahu 'hal lain' yang kau maksud tadi. Aku disini untuk membantumu." Ryeowook menatapku dengan bingung. Ia diam. Lalu mengernyit.

"…ma-maksudmu?" tanya ryeowook dengan wajah bingung yang errr…. Imut? Oke, masih lebih imut aku ya. akupun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasku. Lagi-lagi aku harus gunakan cara ini agar dia tidak rewel dan mau menjadi peran utama. Ohh… rahasia berhargaku!

"maaf sebelumnya aku tidak membalas emailmu. Biar kujawab langsung saja disini." Ucapku. Ryeowook tampak semakin dan semakin bingung.

"sebenarnya perasaanmu itu salah, dan sangat rumit. Orang yang kausukai itu terlalu jauh berbeda denganmu. Tapi, jika kau sungguh-sungguh, maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Apalagi, ternyata kau punya kesempatan besar." Aku berujar dengan pelan agar tak ada yang bisa mendengarku selain ryeowook dihadapanku ini. Ryeowook tampak kaget dengan kalimatku barusan. Tapi dia masih bingung.

"apalagi, jika ada celah seperti ini. Kau harus memanfaatkannya. Kesempatan tidak boleh dibuang. Dan kau harus percaya diri demi meraih cintamu." Aku tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatku. Ryeowook menatapku heran.

"…..ja-jangan-jangan…. Kau….."

"ya, aku master love consultation." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan ponselku yang menampilkan emailnya kemarin yang dia kirim. Dia tampak sangat kaget dengan mata yang membulat lebar dan tangannya menutup mulut agar ia tidak berteriak.

"ya-yang benar saja. lee sungmin kau…."

"ya, ini pasti akan sangat mengagetkan. Pokoknya, aku disini untuk membantumu. Dan drama ini, special kurancang demi hubunganmu dengan namja yang kau suka itu." Ryeowook terdiam menatapku dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah bilang jangan menyerah kan? Aku sudah disini dan akan membantumu. Tapi kau malah menolak untuk jadi peran utama. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Ingat, kesempatan ini entah kapan akan datang lagi." Ryeowook diam memikirkan penawaranku. Kemudian mulutnya sedikit terbuka ingin memberi jawaban.

"ba-baiklah.. ta-tapi… aku tidak begitu yakin…." Ryeowook masih saja tidak percaya diri. Akupun merangkul bahunya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata-kataku. Kau tahu kan? Aku ini ahlinya. Percayalah." Aku tersenyum lebar dihadapan ryeowook. Diapun balas tersenyum, bahkan air matanya sudah keluar.

"hiks… i-ini… aku tidak menyangka. Gomawo.. a-aku akan berusaha." Ryeowook terisak sambil bicara. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang saja karna akhirnya dia mau juga. Yah, walaupun ini berarti satu orang lagi disekolah ini tahu rahasiaku besarku.

Normal pov

Sekarang semuanya tampak tenang duduk dilantai. Sungmin berdiri paling depan memegang kertas yang diketahui berupa naskah. Ryeowook tampak diam membisu dalam duduknya sambil menunduk.

"baiklah, semuanya sudah beres. Tokoh utama adalah ryeowook dan yesung. Kita adalah murid sma yang memang pada umumnya sangat dekat dengan hal percintaan, jadi drama ini kurancang menjadi kisah romantis. Kisah antara si fantine, yang merupakan yeoja malang nan miskin, bekerja keras demi anaknya, dan jean valjean, yang merupakan bekas narapidana yang setelah beberapa lama kemudian keluar dari penjara akhirnya menjadi pengusaha kaya. Dalam cerita asli, tokoh fantine mati, dan valjean mengurus cosette, anak dari fantine. Lalu memfokuskan kecerita pembalasan dendam valjean kepada musuhnya. Tapi bagian itu kita hapuskan saja. seperti yang sudah ku bilang, kita akan lebih memfokuskan kepada kisah fantine dan valjean. Kita buat kisah keduanya menjadi kisah yang romantic dan sedikit mengharu-biru. Tapi akan menjadi kisah yang happy ending." Jelas sungmin pada seluruh anggota. Semua tampak mengangguk mengerti. Lalu yesung akhirnya membuka suara.

"maaf. Terutama buat ryeowook. Aku sedikit tahu, dan pernah dengar dari beberapa orang, kalau ryeowook sangat payah dalam urusan sandiwara. Jadi… entahlah. aku takutnya mungkin ryeowook masih keberatan dengan peran ini…." Ryeowook menatap yesung dengan kaget. Entah mengapa itu seperti nada khawatir? Atau… menghina?

"aku memang payah dalam hal sandiwara. Tapi… aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukan ini. Aku akan berusaha yesung-sshi. Mohon bantuannya." Kata ryeowook pada yesung. Yesung tampak terdiam sebentar mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari ryeowook. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita mulai latihan!" sungmin pun segera mengintruksikan kepada seluruh anggota, dan semuanya pun mulai berlatih.

Di majelis guru…..

Kyuhyun's pov

aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiranku dan kebodohanku yang membuatku jatuh kedalam neraka ini. Entah mengapa, dengan begitu mudahnya aku termakan dengan bujukan sungmin agar aku ikut olimpiade dan dia menggantikanku di klub paduan suara. Entah apa juga tujuannya aku bahkan tak tahu. Aku langsung saja setuju tanpa pikir panjang. Ini bukanlah diriku. Bahkan saat heechul, yeoja yang sangat kucintai memohon sesuatu padakupun, akan butuh waktu lama agar aku luluh. Dan alasannya juga harus jelas. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Hahhh… lihatlah. Aku sangat menderita dengan tumpukan buku tebal diatas meja dan soal-soal dihadapanku ini. Apalagi orang yang paling kubenci sedang mengawasiku dengan gayanya yang sangat sok itu.

"kenapa menatapku dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu? Kerjakan saja soalnya." Ucapnya tanpa menatapku sambil membaca buku yang terlihat sangat membosankan. Sok keren.

"cih, sial." Akupun kembali melanjutkan menjawab soal membosankan dihadapanku ini. Manusia dihadapanku itu menatapku. Aku yang merasa risih karna ditatap begitupun balas menatapnya dengan sinis.

"jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikkan begitu. Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai berfikiran untuk menjadikanku pacarmu selanjutnya setelah putus dengan heechul?" kataku dengan sarkastik. Dia tampak tertawa pelan.

"haha… aku bukan gay kyuhyun-sshi. Dan lagi, aku tidak menatapmu. Aku mengawasimu. Cepat kerjakan soalan itu." Perintahnya lagi. Benar-benar membuatku gila.

"masa bodoh dengan ini semua. Aku bosan mengerjakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan sangat mudah kujawab." Kataku setelah mendorong seluruh kertas yang ada dihapadanku tadi. Mungkin terkesan sombong? Tapi memang begitulah adanya.

"….jangan seenaknya. Bukankah kau yang menyetujui untuk ikut olimiade? Aku tahu kau memang sudah pintar. Tapi tidakkah perbuatanmu ini sangatlah tidak sopan?" hangeng berbicara dengan nada menahan marah. Aku memandangnya dengan kesal. Sungguh memuakkan sekali setiap melihat wajahnya.

"maafkan atas ketidak sopananku hangeng seonsangnim." Kataku dengan sinis. Dia hanya memandangku dengan diam.

"kenapa kau sebenci itu padaku? Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan heechul? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang ? karna dengan itu kau bisa menggaet heechul…"

"lihatlah. Kalimatmu benar-benar sangat brengsek sekali ya. aku senang dengan tindakanmu itu. Aku hanya sangat kesal karna kenapa makhluk seperti mu bisa hidup di dunia ini. Memacari heechul, kemudian memutuskannya dengan sepihak dan sangat se-enaknya. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari seburuk-buruknya binatang."

Hangeng tampak diam saja menatapku. Entahlah. sepertinya dia agak kesal dengan kalimatku barusan.

"pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan? Menjadi guru tampan yang sangat populer, lalu bermain-main dengan murid yang menyukaimu. Sungguh kehidupanmu menyenangkan sekali."

"jangan sembarangan cho kyuhyun. Kalimatmu sangat berlebihan. Aku bukan pria seperti itu." Dia berkata dengan keras. Sungguh jika ini bukan sekolah, aku pasti sudah akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan manis untuknya.

"ya, membela diri bukanlah hal yang salah. Tapi pembelaanmu barusan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Permisi." Akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Jika bertahan lebih lama lagi bersamanya, aku tidak yakin dengan hal apa yang akan aku perbuat selanjutnya.

Ryeowook's pov

Aku membaca naskah dengan keringat yang terus mengguyur dipelipisku. Sungmin memang hebat dan sangat niat sekali membantuku. Naskah ini sangat mengerikan. Terlalu banyak adegan dimana aku harus berduaan dengan yesung. Walaupun tidak sampai ada adegan yang memasukkan skinship, tapi sungguh ini sangat buruk untuk jantungku.

"ahh… apakah kau sudah mulai bisa menghayati peran ini?" tanya yesung tiba-tiba padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan diam. sebenarnya dari tadi aku terus kefikiran. aku takut kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman berpasangan denganku di drama ini.

"se-sedikit. Ma-mau dicoba?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

"boleh. Ah, dan lagi. Kau tidak perlu segugup itu. Apakah aku menakutkan bagimu?" tanya yesung. Astaga, yang benar saja. bagaimana bisa aku berfikir kalau dia menakutkan. Aku gugup karna debaran jantungku yang begitu dahsyatnya.

"aniyo. Aku tidak menganggapmu menakutkan. Hanya saja…." aku terdiam tak menyelesaikan kalimatku. Bodoh. Memangnya aku mau bilang apa? Hahhh….

"haha, baguslah jika begitu. Sebenarnya aku selalu merasa gerogi saat bersamamu."

"ne?" aku kaget dengan ucapannya barusan.

"ya. kita sudah satu klub dan menjadi anggota inti sejak kelas 1. Seharusnya kita dekat, seperti aku yang sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun. Tapi kau tidak banyak bicara. Jadi, aku selalu merasa canggung. dan sepertinya baru hari ini kita bicara banyak." Kata yesung dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir indahnya itu. Sial, fikiranku ini.

"ahh… sebenarnya akulah yang selalu merasa gerogi denganmu. Seperti yang semua orang tahu. Kau itu penyanyi terkenal. Jadi….. entahlah bagaimana cara mengucapkannya. Aku merasa kurang percaya diri untuk mengajakmu bicara dan… merasa tidak pantas…."

"bodoh! Kau santai saja denganku. Aku ini tidak sehebat yang orang bayangkan kok. Aku tetap seperti namja pada umumnya. Kau terlalu berlebihan sampai merasa tidak pantas. Aku ini bersahaja, dan baik hati. Jadi tidak perlu canggung begitu lagi. Arra?" jelas yesung padaku. Kalimatnya tadi sungguh membuat hatiku lega.

"baiklah. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak canggung lagi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"bagus. Ahh… tapi aku tidak begitu yakin kita akan jadi tidak canggung. lihatlah naskah ini. Banyak adegan kita berdua yang…. Err… sangat romantic…." Kata yesung dengan gagap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ah benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Aku menunduk malu. Wajahku terasa memanas.

"su-sudahlah. Ayo berlatih." Ajakku dengan masih menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yesung saat ini. Tapi dapat kudengar dia seperti terkikik. Kemudian akupun mendongak menatapnya yang lebih tinggi dariku itu.

"kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku.

"hihihihi… ani. Entahlah. lucu saja. hahahahahahaha.." yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia tertawakan. Agak kesal melihatnya begitu.

"hentikan itu kim joong woon. Ayo cepat berlatih."

"hahaha.. baiklah ms. Fantine. Mari berlatih." Kamipun mulai berlatih dan mulai membaca beberapa dialog. Aku merasa ini seperti suatu keajaiban. Aku bicara dengan yesung dengan sangat akrabnya. Andai sejak dulu sudah kulakukan hal ini, pasti akan lebih bagus. Aku memandang kearah sungmin yang sibuk berlatih dengan anggota lainnya. Sungmin benar-benar penyelamatku.

At class 2-3

Normal pov

"MWO? JADI BENAR KALAU RYEOWOOK AKAN JADI PERAN UTAMA? APA SUNGMIN BODOH? MAU KEJADIAN KELAS 1 TERULANG KEMBALI YA?" teriak eunhyuk tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita dari heechul. Heechul dan sunny tampak menutup kuping mereka karna teriakan keras dari eunhyuk.

"tidak perlu berteriak keras seperti itu, monyet! Mau buat gendang telingaku pecah ya?" kata heechul dengan kesal. Eunhyuk yang nafasnya menggebu-gebu tadipun akhirnya kini mulai tenang.

"aku hanya merasa sungmin itu bodoh sekali. Seperti yang sudah semua orang tahu. Ryeowook itu benar-benar sangat payah dalam hal sandiwara." Kata eunhyuk dengan sedikit mendramatisir.

"kau berlebihan kim ryeowook." Ejek sunny. Eunhyuk pun langsung menatap sunny dengan tidak suka.

"kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku yang sekelompok dengannya saat itu. Benar-benar…. P-a-r-a-h!"

"aku sudah ceritakan kejadian kelas 1 itu pada sungmin. Tapi dia tetap nekat. Lagipula… aku yakin kok, dia pasti bisa mengajari ryeowook." kata heechul sambil menjilat permennya.

"hahhh… entahlah. aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku hanya bisa bantu doa saja. semoga seluruh anggota klub paduan suara selamat sentosa. Doaku menyertai mereka. Amin." doa eunhyuk sambil memejamkan mata dan mengadahkan tangan ala orang yang tengah berdoa. Heechul dan sunny hanya bisa memandang eunhyuk yang berlebihan dengan malas.

"tapi beruntung sekali sih ryeowook. Jadi peran utama dengan yesung. Pasti bakal banyak yang cemburu tuh." Kata sunny dengan cemberut.

"ah benar. Hampir separuh yeoja sekolah ini kan fans yesung. Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau ada wartawan yang datang dan meliput drama musical mereka? Pasti fansnya diluar sana bakal heboh." lanjut eunhyuk setuju.

"ah, tapi ini hanya drama. Tenang saja. mereka pasti mengerti~" kata sunny dengan melambaykan tangannya. Heechul hanya terdiam.

"semoga hasil akhirnya benar-benar 'happy ending' " gumam heechul.

Sungmin's pov

Aku berjalan menyelelusuri koridor yang sudah mulai sepi. Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu memang sudah saatnya pulang. Tapi aku agak terlambat karna masih membicarakan sesuatu dengan anggota paduan suara mengenai lagu yang akan dibawakan nanti.

Aku sangat puas dengan hasil latihan drama kami. Apalagi ryeowook dan yesung sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan mereka berdua sudah berencana untuk berlatih bersama diluar sekolah. Benar-benar perkembangan yang sangat cepat. Dan kurasa, yesung itu sebenarnya sudah punya ketertarikan pada ryeowook sejak dulu. Well, kalau begini pasti bakal mudah. Haha!

Aku melewati suatu kelas dan kulihat didalamnya masih ada orang. Akupun membuka pintu kelas itu. Namja yang berada dikelas itupun langsung menatap kearahku.

"oh, kau belum pulang?" tanyaku pada namja didalam kelas itu yang diketahui adalah kyuhyun. Ya, kyuhyun terlihat sangat sibuk dengan berbagai buku dengan tulisan mandarin yang tidak kumengerti, juga beberapa lembar soal.

"aku baru saja akan pulang." Jawab kyuhyun dan dia pun mulai mengemasi buku-bukunya. Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan. Karna bagaimanapun juga, dia jadi begini karna aku.

"kau terlihat lelah…."

"ya, dan semua berkat kau." Kata kyuhyun menyindirku. Hahh… tentu saja. ini pasti berat untuknya.

"mianhe ne? hanya 3 minggu. Bertahanlah. Hehe" aku tak tau lagi harus berkata apa dan hanya kalimat semangat yang bisa kuucapkan. Kulihat kyuhyun tampak tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya mengemasi barangnya.

"kau tahu? Tadi aku sempat bertengkar kecil dengan cina oleng itu." Cerita kyuhyun padaku. Kami mulai keluar kelas bersama untuk pulang.

"mwo? Aishh… aku sudah menduganya sih. Kau ini. Tidak baik kan dengan guru seperti itu. Lalu kau bilang apa saja?" tanyaku padanya.

"emm…. Aku bilang kalau dia itu lebih buruk dari seburuk-buruknya binatang." Jawab kyuhyun enteng. Memang gila anak ini.

"y-ya! tidakkan itu keterlaluan? Mana boleh kau begitu…."

"biar saja. dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"hahh… terkadang kau ini agak mirip heechul ya. sama-sama mengerikan." Kataku bergumam kecil. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"terserah saja kalian mau bertengkar dengan kalimat seperti apa. Asal jangan sampai baku hantam saja. kau bisa di skors." Aku menasehati kyuhyun. Dia tampak diam saja tak peduli.

"3 minggu. Aku tak yakin tidak ada baku hantam selama waktu itu. Mungkin ada agak dua, atau tiga kali…"

"ya! jangan direncanakan seperti itu. Aishhh…" anak ini memang sangat membenci hangeng seonsangnim ternyata. Ckck

"lalu bagaimana dengan rencana membuat drama musical?" tanya kyuhyun padaku.

"lancar kok. Tadi aku sudah membagi naskahnya kepada seluruh anggota. Dan kami juga sudah mulai sedikit berlatih. Yang pasti ini akan menjadi acara tahunan klub paduan suara yang paling keren." Jawabku semangat dengan sangat percaya diri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak semangat seperti ini.

"haha… ku doakan bakal sukses. Lalu, aku dengar kehebohan dari suara eunhyuk yang berteriak dengan keras, katanya ryeowook jadi peran utama? Apa itu benar?"

"ya begitulah. Kenapa? Mau bilang kalau dia payah? Hahh… kalau dia mau belajar dia pasti bisa kyuhyun-sshi."

"aku tidak ingin bilang begitu. Kufikir malah itu bagus. Ryeowook dan yesung. Mereka pasti bisa membuat chemistry yang bagus antara satu sama lain." Jelas kyuhyun. Aku terdiam kurang mengerti dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"ma-maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan raut bingung.

"sebenarnya yesung sudah dari dulu tertarik dengan ryeowook. Tapi ryeowook terlalu pendiam dan terkesan dingin. Jadi yesung jatuh mental duluan." Jelas kyuhyun padaku. Aku berusaha mencerna maksud kalimat kyuhyun barusan. Itu berarti… mereka saling menyukai?

"i-itu berarti…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, kyuhyun memotong duluan.

"busmu sebentar lagi akan datang tuh." Kata kyuhyun menunjuk kearah bus yang sudah mulai mendekat.

"ah ye. Oh ya, kata heechul dia menunggumu di kafe biasa. Dia duluan karna dia keburu lapar. Dia menyuruhmu agar cepat menyusul."

"baiklah." Jawab kyuhyun seadanya sambil melirik kearah jam.

"kalian memang sangat dekat sekali ya. dank au juga sangat perhatian dengan heechul. bahkan saat heechul menginap kerumahku, kau mengantarkannya."

"tentu saja. bahaya seorang yeoja keluar malam-malam." Mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun, entah mengapa dadaku sedikit sesak. Heechul sangat beruntung dicintai oleh namja seperti kyuhyun. Sangat disayangkan heechul malah mencintai hangeng seonsangnim. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"oke, busku sudah datang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Selamat berjuang untuk 3 minggu kedepan. Bye!" aku melambaykan tangan kearah kyuhyun, dan dia pun membalasnya. Kemudian kami berpisah sampai disini.

At kafe

Kyuhyun's pov

Aku memasuki kafe langgananku yang sering aku dan heechul singgahi sejak smp. Kulihat heechul sedang asik melahap makanannya dengan agak ganas(?) di meja yang memang sering kami tempati.

"WOI!" aku iseng dan mengagetkannya saat dia sedang mengunyah makanannya. Heechul tampak tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Aku yang khawatir langsung saja menyodorkan air putih untuknya.

"hahh… kau cari mati ya?" kata heechul setelah meminum air putihnya. Aku hanya bisa cengengesan memandangnya yang kesakitan begitu.

"kau makan seperti orang yang berpuasa selama satu minggu. Sangat rakus dan terlihat tidak anggun. Kalau sikapmu begitu siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu nanti?"

"masa bodoh, yang penting aku kenyang." Jawab heechul dengan sinis. Hahh… dia selalu saja begitu sejak kecil. Ckck aku mulai mengkhawatirkan masa depannya jika sifatnya masih tetap begitu.

"kau tidak pesan sesuatu?" tanya heechul padaku.

"melihatmu makan membuat nafsu makanku hilang seketika." Jawabku dengan mengejek. Heechul langsung saja melempar tisu kearahku. Tapi tidak kena~

"menyebalkan." Heechul pun kembali melanjutkan makannya. Aku hanya memandangi dia makan. Dia terlihat begitu lucu saat sedang makan begini.

"hey, ayo pergi ke taman hiburan dihari sabtu." Ajakku tiba-tiba. Oke, sebenarnya saat mengatakan ini aku tidak terlalu sadar. Spontan saja keluar dari mulutku. Heechul tampak memandangku bingung.

"tidak biasanya kau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Oke, aku mau. Lagian sudah lama sekali kita tidak main ketaman hiburan." Jawabnya langsung. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia langsung setuju. Yeayy!

"ahhh… bukankah kau sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan olimpiade? Memang kau masih punya waktu?"

Oh sial. Aku melupakan hal itu. Hahh… bagaimana ini?

"tenang saja. bisa ku atur. Kujemput jam 4." Kataku lagi. Masa bodoh dengan persiapan olimpiade.

"baiklah~" heechul pun melanjutkan makannya dengan ditemani kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatap heechul dengan kagum..

~TBC~

**Alohaaaaa! Masih adakah yang ingat dengan cerita ini? Nih author bawain chap 7 yang masih rada-rada gak jelas… dan telat pulak u,u**

**Maafkan atas keterlambatan publish T.T Author lagi dilanda galau karna gak lulus snmptn dan pbud. dan sekarang lagi puyeng mikirin persiapan buat tes sbmptn. Asli deh ngurus masuk kuliah, terutama buat masuk ptn yang di inginkan tuh ribet banget T.T **

**Selain itu juga author belum selesai baca novel **_**Les Miserables **_**yang dijadiin bahan drama buat klub paduan suara sungmin. Soalnya tebal bukunya aja 602 halaman -_- dan author baru baca 40 halaman doang. Maka jadilah ceritanya sedikit author karang aja deh. Biar cepet huehe~  
ah, buat yang nanya ini fanfic bakal sampai chap berapa… author sendiri masih belum tahu. Yang pasti gak sampai lah 20 chap^^ jadi sabar aja ya sampai nih ff tamat kkkkkk~**

**Semoga chapter ini, bikin kalian cukup puas^^ sebenarnya author agak kecewa dengan review chap 6 yang menurun dari chap sebelumnya. **** tapi gakpapalah. Resiko karna ceritanya makin lama makin gak jelas, dan terlambat publish juga u_u**

**dan buat chap depan.. author mungkin bakal telat publish lagi. Soalnya gak lama lagi author harus berangkat buat tes. Dan author bakal agak lama diluar kota dan gak tahu bakal sempat lanjutin ff atau enggak.**

**Doain author sukses ya pas tes sbmptn nanti ^0^**

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Ita-chan, SSungMine, jiy  
riesty137, KyuMin48, kyutmin  
dewi. , InnaSMI137, olive1315  
nova137, HyukBunnyMing  
punyuk monkey, yantiheenim**

**Akhir kata, LANJUT or NOT? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

'Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

GS

Please enjoy ^_^

Chapter 8

Sungmin's pov

Tak terasa hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke-7 sejak dimulainya latihan. Masih tersisa 14 hari lagi sebelum pentas. Ryeowook dan yesung sudah sangat dekat sekali sekarang. Awalnya kufikir ini akan jadi misi yang susah. Ternyata diluar dugaanku, semua berjalan mudah. Bahkan terlalu mudah! Dan sekarangpun aku sudah tidak ikut andil lagi dalam membantu mereka. Mereka berdua memang tampak saling menyukai. Membosankan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan waktu senggangku ini untuk melanjutkan misiku dalam membantu heechul dan hangeng seonsangnim. Tapi… hangeng seonsangnim sangat sibuk dengan olimpiade. Apalagi kyuhyun selalu bersamanya. Aku tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kyuhyun tahu kalau aku sebenarnya berada dipihak heechul dan hangeng seonsangnim.

"hey, sepertinya cukup untuk latihan hari ini. Ayo kembali ke kelas." ajak ryeowook tiba-tiba padaku. Lihat wajahnya. Sejak dekat dengan yesung, wajahnya sangat berseri-seri.

"…. Kenapa kalian membuat semua ini menjadi sangat mudah? Kau tahu? Ini sangat membosankan." Ucapku dengan lesu. Sungguh sangat tidak seru sama sekali.

"mwo? Ya, bukannya seharusnya kau senang?" kata ryeowook dengan sebal. Kami berbicara dengan sangat pelan agar tidak ada yang dengar.

"aku sangat senang kim ryeowook. Sangat senangggg~~~~" ujarku dengan tidak ikhlas.

"aishhh… kalimatmu tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahmu." Kami berdua keluar dari ruangan klub. Bahkan sebelum berpisah jalan, yesung dan ryeowook sempat-sempatnya melambaykan tangan dengan senyum bahagia. Ini membuatku gila.

"jadi? Apa dia sudah menembakmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Ryeowook yang ditanya begitupun spontan langsung terbatuk.

"bo-bodoh. Menembakku? Aku bahkan sama sekali tak berani untuk membayangkan itu. Kami hanya akrab dan dekat saja. sepertinya… dia hanya menganggapku teman saja." jelas ryeowook dengan raut agak sedih. Dia ini tidak peka. Dia bilang yesung hanya menganggapnya teman? Kasihan yesung.

"percaya diri lah. Yesung sudah memberikan kode yang sangat bagus untukmu." Akupun memberi semangat padanya. Ryeowook tampak tersenyum kecut saja.

Tak lama berjalan dari ruang klub, kamipun tiba dikelas. Tampak heechul, sunny, kyuhyun, donghae, bahkan changmin dari kelas sebelah sedang berkumpul bermain kartu remi bersama. Ada yang bertanya kenapa kelas ini sangat jarang ada guru yang masuk? Entahlah. mungkin mereka lelah(?)

"sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya heechul. Aku dan ryeowook duduk mengambil tempat didekat sunny.

"ye." Jawabku dengan tidak bersemangat.

"lee sungmin, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berlatih. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang lelah begini." Kata donghae dengan memasang ekspresi khawatir dan sedih. Anak ini… benar-benar seorang pengrayu.

"jangan mulai lee donghae." Cibir changmin. Donghae pun merajuk dengan imutnya(?)

"ahhh… kelas ini jadi sangat membosankan semenjak kyuhyun, sungmin, dan ryeowook sibuk dengan klub dan olimpiade." Keluh donghae setelah menaruh kartunya di atas meja. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan bermain.

"bilang saja karna tidak ada yang bisa kau contek lagi kan?" sindir kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"ya kau benar sekali. Selain kau dan ryeowook, semua yang ada disini tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali." Donghae mendelik kearah heechul, sunny, dan eunhyuk.

"diam kau lee donghae." Bentak heechul dan langsung membuat donghae terdiam dan memperbaiki duduknya dengan rapid an manis.

"ah, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita beramai-ramai pergi ketaman hiburan? Lumayanlah refreshing otak." usul donghae setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Semua tampak diam sambil mempertimbangkan ajakan donghae tersebut.

"refreshing otak? Seperti kau pernah menggunakan otakmu saja." komentar eunhyuk dengan pedas. Semuanya pun tertawa terbaha-bahak dengan ucapan eunhyuk. Sedangkan donghae… hanya melotot tak senang kearah eunhyuk.

"boleh. Kebetulan aku dan kyuhyun juga berencana pergi ke taman hiburan akhir pekan ini. Sekalian saja…."

"ya kim heechul!" belum sempat heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kyuhyun memotong duluan. Ia berteriak seakan tengah memprotes saran heechul. Semua memandang bingung kearah kyuhyun. Begitu pula denganku. Wajahnya langsung berubah kesal seketika.

"kau kenapa kyu?" tanya heechul bingung. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang kearah lain dengan wajah kesalnya. Ah, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kyuhyun berubah menjadi kesal begitu.

"aaa… ba-bagaimana kalau ditunda saja dulu ke taman hiburannya? Kan masih ada waktu lainnya…" susulku kemudian. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan kyuhyun yang kesal seperti itu. Aku tahu kyuhyun pasti tengah merencanakan pendekatan yang lebih intens dengan heechul. Walaupun seharusnya aku setuju dengan rencana pergi bersama-sama ini, karna dengan itu kyuhyun tidak akan bisa berduaan dengan heechul, tapi… entahlah. aku merasa tidak suka melihat kyuhyun kesal begitu.

"….. tidak bisa. Kita semua pergi bersama sabtu ini. Tidak ada yang membantah." Kata heechul dengan mutlak. Semuanya pun mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun makin kesal dengan keputusan heechul.

"kalau begitu aku tidak ikut." Kata kyuhyun kemudian. Semuanya memandang heran lagi kearah kyu.

"kau ini kenapa cho kyuhyun? Aneh sekali. Segitu tidak inginnya pergi bersama kami ya?" Changmin buka suara dengan keanehan kyuhyun, dan dari nada changmin dia seperti sedikit marah juga. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya memandang sinis kearah changmin.

"ya,jangan saling berpelototan begitu. Kau juga jangan kekanakan kyu. Lebih bagus bukan kalau kita pergi bersama-sama? Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau tetap harus datang. Dan kau kim ryeowook!" heechul menunjuk ryeowook tiba-tiba. Merasa terpanggil, ryeowook pun menatap bingung kearah heechul.

"kau juga ajak yesung. Biar semakin ramai. Kalian sudah sangat akrab kan? Menurutku akan bagus juga bisa berteman dengan penyanyi top seperti dia." Kata heechul sambil menyeringai aneh. Ryeowook terkaget-kaget dengan perintah dari heechul barusan. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum aneh sambil berpandangan dengan heechul. Rencana bagus! Haha

"aihhh pasti ditaman hiburan nanti bakal banyak cewek-cewek yang cantik dan seksi. Aku jadi tidak sabar lagi!" donghae berteriak dengan semangat. Changmin pun ikut-ikutan bersorak bahagia. Dasar cowok aneh. Padahal tadi changmin terlihat sangat kesal juga. Langsung berubah mood setelah mendengar kata 'cewek cantik dan seksi'. Dasar namja.

Brakkk

Yang awalnya suasana sedang agak heboh dengan teriakan semangat dari donghae dan changmin, tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi setelah mendengar suara debuman keras dari kursi kyuhyun. Karna ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga kursi itu terjatuh dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"….aku harus ke ruang hangeng seonsangnim. Permisi." Pamit kyuhyun. Semua tampak memandang aneh kepergian kyuhyun.

"kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya jadi berubah begitu? Apa ada masalah chulie-ahh?" tanya sunny pada heechul. Heechul hanya diam tak menjawab.

"….mungkin dia kalah taruhan bermain game?" jawab asal dari donghae. Semuanya pun hanya memandang malas kearah namja playboy itu. Hahh… jelas saja dia sekesal itu. Rencananya untuk berduaan dengan heechul gagal. Sebagai pendukung hubungan hangeng seonsangnim dan heechul, situasi begini lebih baik ketimbang heechul yang pergi berduaan dengan kyuhyun saat ditaman nanti. Tapi, entahlah. aku merasakan senang, tapi rasanya bukan karna itu. Secara pribadi… aku merasa memang agak tidak rela kalau kyuhyun berduaan dengan heechul. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari rasa tidak rela itu.

SKIP TIME

Normal pov

Heechul, sungmin, sunny, eunhyuk, donghae, changmin, ryeowook, yesung, bahkan kyuhyun, saat ini sudah berkumpul didepan taman hiburan yang akan mereka tuju. Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus dengan matahari yang bersinar bersahabat dan memberikan rasa hangat. Semua tampak memakai baju santai yang simple, tapi tetap bergaya ala-ala anak sma. Oke, mungkin pengeculian untuk yesung. Namja satu itu tampak memakai pakaian yang sedikit berlebihan dengan hoodie yang agak tebal, juga masker untuk menutupi mulutnya. Beserta kacamata hitam. Tentu saja. dia adalah penyanyi top, harus menggunakan penyamaran jika dia masih mau selamat dari terkaman para fansnya ditempat umum seperti ini.

"a-apakah kira-kira aku akan dikenali dengan penampilan seperti ini?" tanya yesung dengan nada khawatir berlebih. Wajar jika dia khawatir. Berbahaya jika ada yang menyadari siapa dia. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah fans fanatic yang heboh.

"aniyo. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang top. Malah terlihat seperti orang aneh yang sedang sakit parah dengan atribut begitu. Tenang saja. tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Kata donghae menenangkan. Yesung pun bernafas lega.  
semua tampak senang dan bersemangat hari ini. Kecuali kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memasang wajah masamnya. Ya, dia datang kesini karna dipaksa oleh heechul.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu cho kyuhyun. Bukankah kita memang akan ketaman hiburan hari ini?" kata heechul memandang kyuhyun dengan tak kalah kesal.

"tapi aku kesini hanya ingin berdua denganmu." Jawab kyuhyun kesal tanpa memandang heechul.

"apa salahnya sih? Ramai seperti ini lebih bagus kan? Ck dasar aneh." Heechul pun meninggalkan kyuhyun dan berlalu masuk kedalam taman duluan. Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun masih terdiam membatu itu pun menghampirinya.

"sudahlah. Jangan sekesal itu. Masih ada lain waktu untuk kalian pergi berdua." Kata sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

"hahhh… padahal ini timing yang sangat bagus. Gara-gara donghae bodoh itu menyarankan semua ini….. arrghhhh! Akan kubunuh dia!" Geram kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Ayo masuk." Ajak sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung disambut oleh kyuhyun.

"… haruskah?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah lesunya.

"ya. dari pada kau pergi belajar dengan hangeng seonsangnim, pilih mana?"

"kajja." Ajak kyuhyun langsung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Mereka pun kemudian masuk kedalam kawasan taman hiburan bersama. Dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

Sungmin's pov

Semuanya tampak sangat ceria dan bersemangat sekali mencoba segala wahana permainan yang disediakan ditaman ini. Terlebih donghae dan eunhyuk, mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil saking semangatnya. Aku juga memandang sekitar dengan tak kalah takjub. Karna memang sejak pindah ke seoul baru sekali ini aku keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

"wah, kyuhyun dan sungmin bergandengan tangan. Soooo sweeetttttt!" teriak changmin sambil menunjuk kearahku dan kyuhyun. Ah benar juga. Sejak masuk tadi kami terus bergandengan tangan. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tadi dengan mudahnya aku mengulurkan tanganku pada kyuhyun.

"kalian terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Pacaran saja sekalian." Ledek heechul kearah ku dan kyuhyun. Mendapat ledekan seperti itu, kyuhyun langsung melepas genggaman tangannya di tanganku. Ah, benar juga…..

"yang benar saja. eh, ayo coba wahana itu." Kata kyuhyun mengajak heechul menaiki wahana yang kulihat… sangat ekstrim. Heechul pun tersenyum senang melihat wahana yang ditawarkan kyuhyun. Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi bersama. Aku tertinggal dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat punggung mereka berdua yang sudah menjauh.  
kulihat kearah ryeowook dan yesung yang tengah duduk berdua disebuah kursi panjang sambil memakan es krim. Ckck, PERKEMBANGAN YANG LUAR BIASA!

"sungmin! Kemari! Ayo kita naik rolley coaster! Donghae menantang kita siapa yang tidak muntah setelah menaiki wahana itu, boleh menyuruh apa saja pada yang muntah. Ayo ayo!" teriak eunhyuk dengan sangat bersemangat kerarahku. Akupun menghampiri eunhyuk, donghae, dan changmin disana.

"baiklah. Ahh… tapi sepertinya aku deh yang akan muntah." Jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkukku. Jujur saja, aku takut ketinggian. Mereka bertiga yang mendengar kepasrahanku itu pun langsung tertawa keras melihatku yang sudah pucat pasi.

"tenang saja. aku akan menjagamu di atas sana sungmin-ahh. Ayo!" ajak donghae yang langsung menarik tanganku.

Kamipun menaiki rolley coaster itu. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan donghae, dan eunhyuk duduk berdua dengan changmin dibelakang kami.

"yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" teriak eunhyuk dengan keras(lagi), di ikuti dengan changmin yang juga berteriak kelewat semangat. Dasar berdua ini. Suka sekali ya dengan wahana mengerikan seperti ini?  
Aku diam tak menghiraukan mereka karna sudah sangat panic. Kulihat kearah donghae disebelahku…. Kenapa wajahnya juga pucat?

"kau kenapa donghae ya?" tanyaku pada donghae. Donghae hanya diam tak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan. Aku pun mengedikkan bahuku tak peduli. Kemudiann…..

Wusssssssssssssssss…..!  
rolley coaster itu pun melaju tanpa aba-aba. Aku langsung terdiam sambil menutup mata, dan telingaku terasa sangat sakit mendengar suara teriakan yang 'terlalu' keras. Teriakan itu bukanlah teriakan antusias yang berasal dari eunhyuk dan changmin. Tapi dari makhluk disebelahku. Yang katanya ingin menjagaku selama menaiki wahana ini. Lee donghae~

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

"fuahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha" eunhyuk dan changmin tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sangat keras. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus punggung donghae yang tengah kesakitan ini.

"hoeekk" ya, seperti yang kalian lihat. Donghae lah yang pada akhirnya muntah. Aku memag juga merasa sangat tegang dan sangat takut saat di atas sana. Tapi beruntungnya aku tidak sampai muntah.  
Sejak tadi aku dengan setia menepuk punggung dan memijit tengkuk donghae pelan agar donghae bisa memuntahkan muntahannya dengan mudah. Sedangkan duo eunhyuk dan changmin. masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan donghae.

"nih, elap mulutmu dengan tissue." Aku memberikan tissue pada donghae.

"hyuk, elapkan." Perintah donghae dengan manja kearah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap donghae dengan malas, tapi kemudian ia mengambil tissue itu dari tangan donghae dan mengelap bibir donghae dengan sedikit kasar.

"dasar tukang perintah. Kau ini sok sekali. Sudah tahu takut ketinggian. Tapi malah sok menantang. Ckck" ledek eunhyuk sambil menyeka bibir donghae.

"habis, tadi ada noona yeoppo. Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren saja." kata donghae dengan alasan yang errr… entahlah -_-

"aishhh… pada akhirnya kau malah berakhir tragis lee donghae. Nih lanjutkan sendiri." Geram eunhyuk dan meletekkan tissue tadi ditangan donghae.

"huwaaa jorok!" donghae langsung melempar tissue yang berada ditangannya itu.

"jangan berlebihan. Itu kan bekas muntahanmu sendiri." Donghae kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan orang-orang ini. Menurutku mereka cute sekali!

"hai! Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang sekali tadi." Kata Ryeowook dan yesung menghampiri kami.

"ya begitulah. Kami melakukan taruhan kecil, siapa yang muntah setelah naik rolley coaster, harus menuruti keinginan yang tidak muntah. Dan yang muntah adalah namja kebanggan kita… jeng jeng….. LEE DONGHAE!" changmin menunjuk kearah donghae sambil mengejek.

"aishhh diam kau shim changmin!" kesal donghae.

"hahaha… donghae babbo. Sudah tahu takut ketinggian tapi masih saja sok menantang. Lalu apa yang kalian minta dari donghae?" tanya ryeowook.

"mudah saja! pinjamkan aku motormu selama 1 bulan kedepan." Kata changmin dengan senyum senyum senang.

"mwo? Yang benar saja! itu adalah kendaraan andalanku saat berkencan." Donghae menolak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"tidak ada protes lee donghae. Kau sudah berjanji bukan?"

"urghhh…. Baiklah. Nanti datang saja kerumahku dan ambil kuncinya. Tsk!" donghae berdecih dengan tidak rela.

"kalau kau lee sungmin?" tanya donghae padaku.

"cukup traktir aku makan ramyun di kantin." Jawabku memberikan permintaan yang mudah.

"aihh…kalau untuk kau, bahkan ke restoran berbintang pun akan ku bawa. Akan ku traktir kau besok." Donghae kembali menggombal sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila.

"lalu kau hyukkie?" eunhyuk tampak terdiam cukup lama memikirkan apa yang akan dia minta dari donghae. Aku dan semuanya menatap eunhyuk dengan penasaran. Terutama donghae. Ia tampak memandang eunhyuk dengan harap-harap cemas. Karna takut eunhyuk memikirkan permintaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"ani, nanti saja permintaan dariku. Kutabung dulu saja wkwkwk" jawab eunhyuk dengan cengengesan. Mencurigakan.

"awas ya. jangan permintaan yang macam-macam." Kata donghae mengingatkan. Eunhyuk pun menggangguk mengiyakan.

Tak lama kemudian heechul dan kyuhyun datang menghampiri kami. Oke, ada yang bertanya dimana sunny sekarang? Tiba-tiba tadi dia ditelpon ibunya untuk segera pulang dan mengantar adiknya ke kursus. Jadi dia pulang duluan deh~

"tidak terasa sudah sore. Untuk wahana terakhir, ayo kita naik biang lala." Susul kyuhyun. Semua tampak menggangguk antusias. Kecuali aku dan…..

"errr… biang lala ya… hemm, tinggi…." Seketika setelah mendengar 'biang lala' donghae langsung pucat pasi. Dia hanya tidak ingin muntah lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun memang biang lala tidak se-ekstrim rolley coaster, tapi tetap saja. tinggi! Dan donghae, sangat takut ketinggian. Yah, begitu pula denganku. Tapi sepertinya rasa takut donghae lebih besar dariku.

"ya sudah. Kau naik denganku. Biar aku yang menjagamu, donghae-ya~" tawar changmin sambil mengerling aneh. Donghae yang melihat tatapan menjijikkan dari changmin langsung membuang muka.

"eunhyuk, aku denganmu ya." ajak donghae kepada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tampak menghela nafas berat.

"aishh… aku mau dengan sungmin." Eunhyuk menolak dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan donghae yang merangkul bahunya. Tapi donghae tetap bersikeras dan makin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"changmin. Kau naik dengan sungmin ya." suruh donghae. Changmin tampak memandang sekilas kearahku.

"si manis ini? Baiklah~" jawab changmin dengan semangat dan senyum aneh. Aku jadi merasa sedikit… khawatir(?)

Semua tampak berbaris dengan teratur dan mulai memasuki wahana biang lala. Aku dengan changmin, donghae dengan eunhyuk, ryeowook dengan yesung, dan kyuhyun dengan heechul. Oke, semuanya berpasang-pasangan.

"padahal aku ingin naik dengan sungmin…" Lirih heechul memandang kearahku. Aku hanya bisa terkikik saja mendengar ucapan lirihnya.

Biang lala untuk kyuhyun dan heechul pun datang. Saat mereka berdua ingin memasuki wahana itu, reflex tanganku menarik ujung baju kyuhyun.

"ah, wae min?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menatapku dengan bingung. Aku hanya terdiam tanpa kata memandang kedua iris mata coklatnya.

"em.. hey. doakan aku ya." bisik kyuhyun padaku. Kemudian ia melepaskan perlahan tanganku yang menggenggam bajunya. Entah apa maksud kyuhyun barusan, aku tak sempat lagi bertanya. Kyuhyun dan heechul sudah memasuki biang lala mereka.

"ayo lee sungmin. Biang lala kita datang!" teriak changmin, dan kamipun naik bersama.

Ryeowook's pov

Sejak memasuki biang lala ini, aku asik dengan kegiatanku memandangi pemandangan dari atas sini. Sangat indah dan benar-benar membuatku terpana.

"aku tahu kau sedang menikmati pemandangan diluar sana. Tapi sampai mengacuhkanku?" tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang angkat bicara. Akupun berbalik menatapnya. Yesung, yang masih menggunakan maskernya itu tampak sangat lucu sekali. Walau separuh wajahnya tertutup, tapi aku dapat mengetahui pasti ekspresi wajahnya saat ini tengah kesal.

"hehe.. mianhe. Kenapa tidak melepas maskermu? Tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatmu disini." Yesung pun langsung membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak berkeringat. Tentu saja. dicuaca yang lumayan panas begini, lalu menggunakan masker, pastilah akan berasa pengap. Aku asik memperhatikan yesung yang merapikan rambutnya sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat. Dan dapat kurasakan… wajahku sedikit memanas. Dia benar-benar sangat menawan.

"ya, aku ini sedang berkeringat loh. Masa kau bisa-bisanya terpesona sampai tak mengedipkan mata begitu melihat kondisiku yang begini?" kata yesung dengan pede padaku. Aku masih tetap asik memandanginya, bahkan sambil tersenyum aneh. Tanpa kusadari aku mengucapkan-

"iya, tapi kau tetap menawan…." Opps.. oke, akhirnya aku keceplosan. Dapat kulihat yesung langsung membatu menatapku dengan kaget setelah mendengar penuturanku barusan. Aku yang panic bergerak dengan sedikit gusar.

"y-yang tadi…. Kau dengar?" tanyaku dengan sangat gugup. Oke, pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja dia mendengarnya kan? Aku bicara dengan cukup jelas tadi. Entahlah. aku hanya berharap saat aku mengucapkan kalimat tak terduga tadi, telinganya sedang tersumpat atau apalah jadi dia tak mendengar kalimatku. Tapi yesung terdiam menatapku lekat. Urghh aku malu sekali.

"tentu saja." jawabnya singkat. Wajahku terasa makin memanas dan aku langsung membuang muka. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"kim ryeowook…." Panggil yesung pelan padaku.

"apa pendapatmu tentangku?" tanya yesung. Aku yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan itu, membenarkan dudukku dan berhadapan dengannya. Memandang lekat kedua iris mata indahnya.

"kau baik." Jawabku sangat singkat. Yesung tampak terkikik mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"haha… baiklah. Satu jawaban yang mencakup banyak hal. kalau begitu satu pertanyaan lagi." Ucapnya kembali. Akupun menunggu dengan penasaran pertanyaan apa yang akan dia ajukan.

"kau melihatku…. Sebagai namja, atau hanya sebagai teman biasa?" tubuhku terasa menegang mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sangat….. errr sulit untuk kujawab. Aku memandang gelisah keseluruh ruangan sempit ini, untuk menghindari pandangan matanya yang terus-terusan memandangku lekat.

"…. Sudahlah. Tidak perlu segelisah itu. Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa." kata yesung dengan lirih. Aku kembali menatapnya yang sekarang tengah bersandar di tempat duduknya.

"a-apakah kau… mau mendengar jawabanku?" tanyaku pada yesung. Yesung tak bergeming dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"hemm… jika kau tidak keberatan." Jawab yesung pelan. Aku merasa semakin gugup. Apakah harus aku nyatakan saja langsung perasaanku padanya disini? Kufikir… timingnya lumayan bagus. Tapi… aku terlalu takut.

Aku melirik kearah yesung lagi. Dia masih saja bersandar sambil memejamkan mata dengan nyamannya. Hahh… sudahlah. Dicoba saja dulu. Terserah bagaimana hasilnya. Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

"maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin jawabanku ini, akan terkesan sangat mengganggu untukmu. Sebenarnya…. Aku selalu melihatmu sebagai seorang namja." Ucapku dengan pelan, tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar yesung. Walau yesung masih tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya, aku tetap merasa sangat gugup sekali.

"dan juga…. Se-sebenarnya…. Selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu."

Ya, akhirnya aku mengucapkannya. Tak ada respon apa-apa dari yesung. Aku yang tadi menyatakan perasaanku dengan menutup mata, mencoba melirik kearah yesung. Dia masih tak bergeming. Aku curiga kalau dia tertidur. Kucoba dekati yesung dan memperhatikannya dari dekat. Nafasnya teratur. Sepertinya…. dia benar-benar tertidur.  
aku kembali duduk ketempatku. Kugaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Aku merasa bodoh sekali.

"aishhh… Padahal dengan susah payah akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi kau…. malah tertidur? Astaga… kau merusak suasana kim joong woon." ucapku dengan kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki dilantai.

"kau tahu? Sebenarnya sejak kelas 1 aku sudah menyukaimu. Awalnya kufikir aku hanya menyukaimu sebatas rasa kagum antara seorang fans kepada idola. Tapi ternyata…. Perasaanku melebihi rasa itu. Aku… aku mencintaimu." Aku terus saja berbicara sendiri. Meski kutahu yesung takkan mungkin mendengar suaraku karna dia tampak tertidur dengan pulas… tapi bibirku terasa sangat gatal sekali dan ingin mengucapkannya. Biarlah meskipun dia tak dengar.

"aku tahu. Perasaanku kepadamu ini… pasti akan terdengar bodoh sekali. Karna sangat jelas sekali. Dunia kita sangat berbeda. Dan aku yakin pasti banyak yeoja yang lebih sebanding denganmu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengelakkan perasaan ini. Semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba, dan tanpa aba-aba. Cinta itu…. Lucu…" aku bergumam dengan sedih.

"aku sampai meminta saran di internet loh. Tahu kan? blog konsultasi cinta yang sedang heboh itu." Aku masih saja mengajak bicara namja dihadapanku ini. Masih tak ada pergerakan apa-apa dari yesung. Dia kelelahan sepertinya.

"dan pemilik blog itu memberiku semangat untuk tidak menyerah pada cintaku. Dia benar-benar baik sekali. Tapi….Hahh… sudahlah. Mungkin ada baiknya aku menyerah saja dengan perasaan ini. Aku takut kalau aku mengutarakannya secara langsung, dan disaat kau sadar, kau akan menolakku.  
aku bukannya berharap diterima. Haha.. itu mimpi yang terlalu besar. Hanya saja… aku takut setelah itu, kau jadi menjauhiku. Jika begitu, aku akan sangat sedih." Ucapku lagi. Aku melirik kearah yesung yang tertidur. Menatap wajahnya yang sangat tampan, dan polos saat sedang tertidur. Mataku terasa memanas, merasa sakit dengan perasaan ini.

"kau tahu? Saat pertama kali aku menyadari perasaanku padamu, aku merasa semangat sekali loh. Karna… aku sebenarnya sangat menyukai kisah cinta antara 'yeoja biasa dan namja luar biasa'. Maksudku… seperti kisah Cinderella. Entahlah, aku merasa itu sangat keren sekali. Hahahaha… bodoh ya aku?" aku terkikik dengan ucapanku sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, biang lala kami berhenti dipemberhentian.

"yesung-ahh, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Kucoba menepuk bahunya pelan agar dia terbangun. Tapi dia masih saja tak bergeming.

"ya! kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah.." kataku lagi dengan lebih keras. Yesung yang mendengar suara kerasku itupun langsung membuka matanya lebar. Terkejut sepertinya.

"….wae?" tanyanya.

"kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun. Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur disini. Ck" ucapku lagi. Wajah yesung tampak memandangku bingung. Astaga… dia ini kenapa sih?

"… tertidur?" tanya yesung padaku. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Langsung saja kutarik tangannya untuk keluar dari biang lala.

"iya, kau tertidur dengan sangat pulas, dengar? Aishhh.."

"…..ahh… mianhe." Maaf yesung sambil tersenyum. Eh? Senyumnya tidak biasa. Entahlah. biarkan saja.

Aku dan yesung pun menghampiri yang lainnya yang sudah keluar lebih dulu dari biang lala. Kulihat donghae tengah memeluk eunhyuk dengan erat. Ahh.. mereka mulai lagi.

"kalian kenapa berpelukan erat seperti itu?" tanya yesung penasaran dengan ekspresi kaget. Kalau aku dan yang lainnya sih sudah terlalu biasa dengan pemandangan begitu dari makhuk berdua ini.

"tauk ah. Donghae mungkin sedang pms sehingga dia marah seperti ini." Jawab eunhyuk kesusahan karna donghae memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Mendengar kalimat 'mengejek' dari eunhyuk, membuat donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"marah tapi berpelukan mesra? Hubungan kalian ini sebenarnya apa?" tanya yesung lagi. Tentu saja yesung tidak tahu. Dia berbeda kelas dengan kami, dan lagi, dia sangat jarang masuk sekolah. Padahal kebiasaan aneh donghae ini sudah diketahui satu sekolah.

"donghae takut ketinggian. Dan biasanya eunhyuk suka mengerjai donghae yang ketakutan. Mungkin saat dibiang lala tadi eunhyuk menjahili donghae, jadinya dia marah. Dan pelukan itu bukan apa-apa yesung-ahh. Mereka memang begitu. Donghae kalau marah dengan eunhyuk suka main peluk. Tapi dengan sangat erat sampai membuatmu sulit bernafas." Kataku menjelaskan pada yesung. Dia tampak mengernyit tak percaya dengan ucapanku barusan. Yah, kedekatan donghae dan eunhyuk memang kerap membuat orang salah paham.

"donghae, lepaskan. Aku sudah sangat susah bernafas nih." Teriak eunhyuk sambil memukul keras punggung donghae. Hae pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau pantas mendapatkan itu lee hyukjae. Awas jika lain kali kau menjahili dan menakutiku lagi. Akan kutempeli kau kemanapun kau pergi." Ancam donghae. Eunhyuk yang di ancam begitu hanya bisa memandang malas kearah donghae.

"ishhh… playboy tapi penakut dan perajuk." Ledek eunhyuk.

"ya lee donghae, besok-besok ganti dong kebiasaanmu saat sedang marah yang suka memeluk eunhyuk itu. Kau tahu? Kami seperti melihatmu tengah berpelukan dengan namja. Kau mau dikira orang-orang kalau kau itu gay ya?" sindir heechul dengan sarkastik. Haha… ya, memang ada benarnya juga ucapan heechul barusan. Eunhyuk itu seperti namja. Gaya rambut pendeknya, bajunya yang seperti lelaki, dan lainnya. Dia memang tomboy. Tapi syukur wajahnya imut. Tapi tetap saja orang yang tidak tahu pasti melihat eunhyuk sebagai namja imut. Bukan yeoja imut LOL

"diam kau kim heechul." Eunhyuk yang tersinggung langsung menatap horror kearah heechul.

Dikarnakan yesung ada urusan mendadak, dia memohon pamit lebih dulu. Setelah itu kami semua pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kami semua pulang berpencar karna memang berbeda arah. Sedangkan Aku pulang berdua dengan sungmin karna kami searah.

Normal pov

"bagaimana? Kulihat kalian sudah sangat dekat sekali. Apa saja yang sudah terjadi saat dibiang lala tadi?" tanya sungmin dengan memberondong. Ryeowook tampak muram setelah ditanya begitu.

"huhh… aku memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaan ini saja sungmin-ahh." Jawab ryeowook lesu. Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya karna kaget dengan jawaban yeoja berkacamata dihadapannya ini barusan. Kemana ryeowook kemarin yang ingin berusaha?

"yang benar saja. jangan bercanda." Kata sungmin dengan tatapan kesal.

"mianhe… padahal kau sudah susah payah mendekatkanku pada yesung. Tapi…. Entahlah…"

"kau terlalu tidak percaya diri kim ryeowook. Jangan menyerah semudah ini." Teriak sungmin semakin geram.

"aku terlalu takut! Kau tahu? Bahkan tadi aku dengan sangat gugupnya menyatakan perasaanku."

"…mwo? K-kau sudah menyatakannya?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"tidak juga. Ia tertidur saat aku menyatakan perasaanku." Jawab ryeowook dengan tidak bersemangat.

"…..tertidur? ba-bagaimana bisa dia…aihhhhh" geram sungmin lagi pada namja yang menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka.

"sebenarnya.. mudah saja menyatakan perasaan itu. Aku hanya sangat takut dengan reaksinya nanti. Jika dia hanya menolak, itu masih mending. Tapi bagaimana jika setelah mengetahui perasaanku itu, dia menjadi menjauhiku? Tidak ingin lagi bicara dan ber-akrab denganku seperti selama ini? Aku akan sangat sakit jika begitu Minnie-ahh…" lirih ryeowook dengan mata yang sudah tergenang dengan buliran kristal yang siap jatuh kapan saja. sungmin menatap sendu kearah ryeowook. Ada benarnya juga apa yang ditakutkan temannya ini.

"… apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" tanya sungmin. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memberikan semangat lagi dan masukan lainnya. Tapi sepertinya akan percuma. Ryeowook terlihat sangat ingin mengakhirinya saja.

"ya. walau akan sedikit…. Ani. 'Sangat' sulit, tapi akan kucoba." Jawab ryeowook. Sungmin memandang ryeowook dengan sedih, walau ia tak sampai menitikkan air mata. Yah, sungmin bukan tipe yang mudah menangis.

"terserah padamu saja ryeowook-ahh…" kata sungmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum lirih.

Sementara itu…

Tampak seorang namja tampan yang sedang terdiam termenung, dengan tampang kesalnya.

"ya, apakah kau tak bisa hentikan ekspresi itu? Bukankah acaranya sudah selesai? Kau mengerikan seperti itu." Sang namja bertubuh tinggi dan besar, tampak frustasi dengan ekspresi salah satu artisnya tersebut. Ya, yesung tampak memandang lurus kearah managernya dengan tatapan super kesalnya.

"bukankah aku sudah minta untuk mengosongkan jadwalku selama sebulan ini? Lalu apa-apaan ini?" tanya yesung dengan keras menahan emosi.

"ayolah.. kau hanya bintang tamu dan bernyanyi satu lagu. Tidak berat bukan? Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Lagipula semuanya sudah selesai. Kau sudah bisa pulang. Ayo." Ajak managernya pada yesung. Dan yesung masih duduk dikursinya tanpa menanggapi.

"kangin hyung…" panggil yesung pada managernya itu, kangin. Kangin menatap bingung kearah yesung.

"apa?"

"….bisakah kau mencarikanku sesuatu?" kata yesung lagi.

"mencari apa? Dan untuk apa?" tanya kangin penasaran.

"aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang. Ani. Sebenarnya aku juga kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa bodoh sekali hyung." Kangin mendengarkan yesung dan semakin bingung.

"aku ingin kau mencarikan kau sesuatu untukku. Ada rencana yang ingin kubuat… untuk membalas semua ini." Kata yesung dengan tampang serius. Kangin semakin bingung karna masih belum mendapat jawaban sesuatu apa yang harus ia cari untuk yesung.

~TBC~

**Alohaaaaa! Nih author bawa chap 8 :D besok, hari minggu author mau berangkat. Jadi kayaknya ada lebih baiknya author update dulu satu chap sebelum pergi.  
ceritanya makin aneh ya? haha udahlah terima aja dengan kesabaran hati u,u  
buat yang minta kyumin moment secepat mungkin… entahlah, masih agak lama kayaknya. Cuman bisa ngasih sedikit-sedikit aja kalau sekarang mah. Author selesain satu-satu dulu ya^^ kyumin itu special, dan bagian special itu biasanya belakangan kan? Kkkkkkkk pokoknya tunggu aja deh :D **

**Untuk kisah cinta yewook, insyaAllah chap depan udah selesai :) ah, satu lagi. Mohon maaf kalau kebanyakan typo ****cause yeahh... im really the queen of typo ;)**

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Miss key, riesty137, guest  
nova137, SSungMine, han407  
guest, olive1315, azurasky elf, dewi.  
hyukBunnyMing, ayfiie1064, punyuk monkey  
KyuMin48, anonym, NadhaSparKyuMin**

**Akhir kata, LANJUT or NOT ? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

Please enjoy ^_^

Chapter 9

Normal pov

Tak terasa, sisa latihan menuju pentas drama musical, tinggal 3 hari lagi. Ya, hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke-18 sejak latihan. Semua persiapan sudah cukup matang. Baik latihan bernyanyi, dan juga latihan drama. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Oke, mungkin ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak berjalan lancar.

"kenapa kau terus-terusan mengikutiku? Kau tahu? aku sudah jengah dan lelah dengan semua ini. Kumohon, tinggalkanlah aku." Ryeowook berucap dengan lirih, tapi berusaha mengeluarkan mimik tegar. Ada apa dengan ryeowook? Tenang, ini hanya dialog bagian dari latihan.

"tidak. Sekalipun aku mau, aku tetap tidak akan bisa. Sekalipun aku bisa, aku tetap tidak akan mau. Kau mengerti? Aku menginginkanmu, fantine. Kumohon, ikutlah denganku." Yesung berujar berusaha meyakinkan. Yesung membawakan tokoh valjean dengan sangat baik. Ia dapat mengontrol emosi dari peran yang akan dia bawakan. Seluruh anggota yang menyaksikan, tampak memandang takjub dengan aksi yesung dan ryeowook.

"aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku bahkan tak suci lagi….." sedih fantine. Air matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya yang sedikit kotor. Valjean langsung merengkuh sosok lemah itu kedalam pangkuannya.

"aku tidak peduli. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, begitu juga dengan anakmu. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama kalian. Kumohon, ikutlah denganku."lirih valjean. Dekapannya terasa sangat erat untuk fantine. Tak lama rengkuhan itu terlepas. Mereka berdua tampak memandang satu sama lain dengan lekat.

"…..terima kasih valjean. Aku pun.. sangat mencintamu…" valjean tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut. Ia pun langsung memeluk kembali sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"CUT!" seru sungmin dengan suara menggelegar. Yeoja manis itu tampak berjalan mendekat kearah yesung dan ryeowook yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berdiri dengan canggung.

"kerja bagus! Semakin lama acting kalian semakin luar biasa. Terutama kau wookie-ahh. Aku sudah menduga kau pasti akan bisa." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum senang. Ryeowook tampak tersenyum kecut mendengar pujian yang dianggap berlebihan itu.

"ah baiklah. Karna sudah selesai, bisakah aku pulang duluan? Ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan…. Emm… untuk…" yesung tergagap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kemudian ryeowook menyambung kalimat yesung yang belum selesai.

"pacarmu?" tanya ryeowook. Yesung langsung senyum cengengesan.

"ye. Haha.. aku duluan ya. anyeong." Yesung pun pergi dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Ryeowook hanya bisa memandag sedih punggung namja yang sangat ia cintai telah menjauh dari hadapannya. Dapat dirasakannya tepukan pelan dibahunya.

"yang sabar ya." sungmin berusaha menenangkan. Ryeowook tampak tersenyum kecut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sungmin.

"wae? Bukankah ini bagus? Dengan begini aku bisa melupakannya. Kau terlalu khawatir lee sungmin." Kata ryeowook berusaha bersikap biasa dan baik-baik saja. tapi tentu sungmin tahu betul bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya ini.

Ya, sejak kebersamaan mereka di taman hiburan kemarin, hubungan yesung dan ryeowook malah makin menjauh. Yesung yang awalnya terlihat sangat senang sekali berbicara dengan ryeowook, sejak saat itu yesung tampak sering berdiam diri dan mengacuhkan ryeowook. Mereka hanya berbicara seadanya. Entah apa alasannya yang membuat namja itu berubah dengan sangat drastis, tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Terlebih dengan gossip yang sudah beredar luas dimedia. Yesung dikabarkan tengah dekat dengan salah seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan seorang penulis bernama jiyeon.

Hal itu tentu membuat ryeowook sangat sakit hati. Tapi sejak awal ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya ini. Walaupun akan sangat sulit, tapi ryeowook cukup bersyukur dengan hal itu. Sekarang, hubungan ryeowook dan yesung, kembali lagi seperti semula. Hanya dekat sebatas teman satu klub.

Kangin tampak memandang malas kearah artisnya yang sedang asik ngobrol sedari tadi bersama yeoja yang digosipkan tengah dekat dengan artisnya tersebut. Ya, yesung sejak tadi tampak tertawa tak jelas sambil bercanda gurau dengan yeoja dihadapannya.

"ya kim joong woon. Aku kesini untuk menemanimu belajar. Bukan untuk menontonmu yang tengah asik bergurau seperti itu dengan jiyeon." Kesal kangin. Yesung langsung menghentikan tawanya barusan dan mendelik kearah managernya itu.

"aihhh hyung. Aku kan sedang berdiskusi. Bukannya sedang bergurau ria~" kata yesung membela diri. jiyeon tampak terkikik geli melihat yesung yang mencoba ber-aegyo dihadapan hyungnya itu.

"kau itu sangat lamban. Mau berapa lama belajarnya sih? Sampai-sampai kalian berdua digosipkan tengah dekat segala. Ckck… bos bisa saja membunuhku. Cepat selesaikan segala rencanamu ini, dan langsung adakan jumpa pers dengan wartawan tentang hubungan kalian ini." Kata kangin menasehati.

"iya iya. Tenang saja. bagianku tinggal sedikit lagi akan selesai. Lagipula, ini sangat menyenangkan hyung." ucap yesung dengan tawa gembira sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tengah mengetik.

"menyenangkan katamu? Melihat yeoja yang sangat mencintaimu sakit hati, itu menyenangkan untukmu? Lelaki macam apa! kasihan yeoja itu. Siapa namanya? Ryeowook? Aihhhh…. Cepat selesaikan saja ini dan segera 'tangkap' dia. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi aku yakin dia sangat tersiksa dengan sikap acuhmu dan berita yang tengah beredar tentangmu dan jiyeon."

"kangin benar. Cepat selesaikan semua ini. Sudah beberapa kali sejak gossip itu beredar telingaku rasanya mau budek karna amukan dari suamiku di amerika." Kata jiyeon dengan kesal. Yesung hanya bisa nyengir bersalah dihapadan jiyeon.

"tinggal sedikit lagi, dan semuanya akan berakhir. Semoga rencanaku berjalan lancar." Gumam yesung dengan tersenyum lebar menatap hasil ketikannya.

"tak terasa tiga hari lagi ya…" gumam sunny sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hahhh iya. Tak terasa. Eh, hari ini kyuhyun berangkat ke china dengan hangeng seonsangnim kan?" tanya sungmin pada sunny. Sunny hanya berguman 'emm' mengiyakan. Hari ini mood yeoja bertubuh mungil itu sedang tidak terlalu baik.

"katanya pas drama musical nanti, boleh membawa teman dari sekolah lain untuk menonton kan?" tanya sunny kembali. Eunhyuk yang tadinya sedang asik membaca komik langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"eh? Emang iya?" tanya eunhyuk juga penasaran.

"iya, boleh. Silahkan saja ajak teman. Lebih bagus lagi kalau membawa pacar. Ceritanya sangat romantic loh." Kata sungmin memberi jawaban dan masukan. Sunny yang mendengar kata 'pacar' itu mimiknya langsung berubah lesu lagi. Eunhyuk, langsung kembali melanjutkan membaca komiknya tak peduli dengan itu.

"pacar ya? huh… andai aku punya…." Lirih sunny sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"hahahahahahahaha…. Nasib jomblo. Sabar deh." Sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

Tak lama, datang heechul menggebrak pintu kelas dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan(?)

"sungmin! Ayo kita bicara!" teriak heechul langsung setelah aktivitasnya menggebrak pintu. Sungmin yang dipanggil pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah heechul dengan fikiran yang masih bertanya-tanya. Tanpa aba-aba, heechul langsung menarik tangan sungmin keluar kelas.

"ada apa sih?" tanya sungmin akhirnya. Keningnya berkerut kebingungan dengan aksi tiba-tiba heechul. Ah, jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah heechul yang tampak berkilat marah entah pada siapa.

"yesung itu apa-apaan?" tanya heechul to the point dengan suara yang diusahakan serendah mungkin.

"mwo? Maksudmu?" tanya sungmin lagi semakin bingung.

"tadi aku melihat ryeowook menangis di taman belakang. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan yesung si namja berkepala besar itu kan? katakan padaku. Apa yang sudah diperbuat namja bodoh itu?" tanya heechul dengan nafas menggebu-gebu.

"ahhh… iya. Sebenarnya ini masih dalam tahap rencana…." Sungmin belum lagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan langsung dipotong kembali oleh heechul.

"rencana itu? Apa dia benar-benar mau melancarkan rencana itu? Aishhh… dikiranya rencananya itu keren sekali apa? Dasar benar-benar bodoh. Itulah akibat dari dia yang sangat jarang masuk sekolah. Penyanyi bodoh." Umpat heechul dengan kasar. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mendengar amukan heechul.

"sudahlah. Kita tunggu saja. yang penting kan kita sudah tahu. Yesung juga punya perasaan yang sama pada ryeowook. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar kok. Tenang saja." sungmin berusaha menenangkan yeoja dihapadannya yang masih saja menggebu-gebu. Perlahan, nafas heechul mulai teratur dan ia menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya bicara kembali.

"huhh baiklah. Awas saja kalau tidak berjalan lancar. Akan kubunuh dia!" kesal heechul sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sungmin sekali lagi hanya mendesah pelan melihat amukan yeoja bertampang kelewat cantik dihadapannya ini.

3 hari kemudian….

Sungmin's pov

Yeayy! Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Semua anggota klub paduan suara telah bersiap dibelakang panggung. Semua tampak tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing menjelang pentas. Ada yang sedang menghapal kembali dialog, pemanasan suara, merapikan make-up, bahkan sekedar update status di media social.

Aku melirik sekitarku mencari seseorang. Ah, itu dia. Kulihat ryeowook sedang membaca kembali naskah drama. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"hey, bagaimana? Sudah siap?" tanyaku. Ryeowook tampak menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya dengan mata tertutup.

"aku sangat gugup sekali min…." gumam ryeowook lesu. Ah bahaya. Sifatnya yang pertama kali muncul lagi.

"tidak papa. Tenang saja. selama latihan ini, kau sudah sangat bagus sekali wooki-ahh. Aku jamin kau pasti bisa. Semangat!" aku memberi semangat kepada ryeowook. Ia tampak tersenyum lembut menanggapi semangat dariku.

Shindong seonsangnim tampak berteriak menyuruh semuanya segera bersiap. Pentas tak lama lagi akan dimulai. Aku mengintip dari balik tirai melihat-lihat kearah penonton. Tampak seluruh kursi penonton sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak orang. Sepertinya banyak yang penasaran dengan projek pertama kali dari klub paduan suara ini. Apalagi salah satu anggota klub ini adalah penyanyi terkenal. Siapa sih yang tidak penasaran untuk nonton?  
Aku juga dapat melihat heechul, sunny, eunhyuk, donghae, changmin, dan beberapa teman sekelasku yang lainnya. Ah kyuhyun tidak ada. Dia pasti sedang berjuang juga untuk olimpiadenya di china. Tiba-tiba jadi agak rindu.

"baiklah semuanya. Semoga projek drama musical kita ini dapat berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Semuanya, mari lakukan yang terbaik. Sebelumnya, mari kita berdoa bersama terlebih dahulu."

Semuanya pun menundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata berdoa dalam hati. Aku berdoa 'semoga drama ini berhasil, juga yesung dan ryeowook dapat bersatu setelah ini. Amien.'

semuanya sudah bersiap. Dan tirai pun terbuka. Pertanda pentas telah dimulai.

SKIP TIME

Normal pov

bagian ke-5 sudah selesai di mainkan. Semua yang baru saja dari panggung kembali ke belakang dan mulai mengganti pakaian mereka untuk adegan selanjutnya. Tampak ryeowook sedang duduk didepan meja rias memperbaiki riasannya untuk adegan terakhirnya dengan yesung nanti.

Karna masih agak lama, ryeowook iseng mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka akun twitternya. Dia berpose didepan kamera ponselnya, kemudian meng-uploadnya.

Ryeowook pun melihat-lihat isi timeline. Manatau ada beberapa info yang dapat ia baca untuk sekedar mengisi waktunya. Dan ryeowook langsung terbelalak memandang salah satu tweet dari sebuah fanbase.

"_yesung sedang berciuman diparkiran dengan jiyeon, yeoja yang dikabarkan tengah dekat dengannya? HELL NOOOOOO! oAimhYE"_

Tangan ryeowook terasa gemetar. Matanya memandang tak fokus ke hadapan ponselnya tersebut. Dalam hati dia sangat ragu. Haruskah dia melihat gambar tersebut?

Lama ryeowook terdiam. Karna rasa penasaran yang terlalu tinggi, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka link tersebut.

Jantung ryeowook terasa hendak berhenti saat melihat gambar yang tertera diponselnya tersebut. Gambar itu diambil dari arah belakang yesung yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan jiyoung di dekat pintu mobil. Gambar itu tidak terlalu jelas. Karna tubuh yesung yang tinggi menutupi tubuh jiyoung. Tapi sangat jelas…. Mereka tampak benar-benar…. Tengah berciuman…

"ha-haha…. Hahahahahahahahaahaha" ryeowook tertawa dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai mengagetkan yesung yang duduk lumayan jauh darinya. Namja itu mengernyit bingung. Sedari tadi dia memperhatikan ryeowook, lalu tiba-tiba ryeowook tertawa keras.

"bodoh. Itu kan memang pacarnya. Hal seperti ini kan memang wajar. Fuhh… jangan difikirkan kim ryeowook!" gumam ryeowook dengan pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung yang memperhatikan dari jauh tampak semakin penasaran saja. kemudian ia putuskan untuk mendekati ryeowook.

"ada apa? Tawamu terdengar sampai ketempatku loh." Tanya yesung. Ryeowook langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap yesung. Ryeowook menatap yesung dengan tatapan sedih. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa.

"hehe mian. Tadi aku sedang membaca artikel lucu. Maklum sedang bosan sih." Kata ryeowook sambil senyum cengengesan. Yesung mengernyit tidak percaya.

"eh, kabarmu sudah beredar tuh. Dasar. Aku paham kalian sedang kasmaran dan dimabuk cinta. Tapi sampai berciuman di parkiran? Ckck… pabboya!" kata ryeowook meledek yesung dengan tampang 'ala-ala ahjumma yang heran dengan sikap anak muda masa kini'. Yesung sama sekali tak paham dengan ucapan ryeowook barusan.

"hah? Maksudmu?" tanya yesung kembali. Ryeowook tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat yesung yang kebingungan.

"nih! Sudah heboh sekali loh di twitter." Ryeowook menyodorkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto yesung yang tampak seperti berciuman dengan jiyoung. Yesung langsung membelalakkan matanya, lalu dengan terburu-buru ia menatap mimic ryeowook.

"kim ryeowook! Bersiap. Setelah ini bagianmu." Teriak shindong seonsangnim dari kejauhan.

"baik!" sahut ryeowook. Ia pun dengan terburu-buru merapikan bajunya kemudian meletakkan ponselnya tadi kedalam tas. Yesung sangat panic dan gusar karna ryeowook sudah melihat foto barusan. Sebelum ryeowook pergi dari hadapannya, segera yesung tarik tangan yeoja mungil itu.

"wae?" tanya ryeowook dengan bingung.

"a-aniyo… a-aku…." Yesung terbata. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ryeowook memandangnya dengan senyum lembut. Tapi menyiratkan kesedihan yang cukup dalam. Yesung langsung merasakan hatinya sangat sakit melihat ekspresi ryeowook yang terlihat sedih itu.

"semangat. Ini bagian terakhir. Aku tunggu kau di panggung. Ah, dan satu lagi. Kalau mau berciuman fikir tempat dong. Sampai heboh gitu. Hehe… bye!" setelah itu ryeowook langsung naik ke atas panggung dan melanjutkan bagiannya. Yesung membatu. Ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan mendial seseorang.

Di salah satu kursi penonton….

Kangin, sang prince manager dari penyanyi top, yesung, tampak menguap ditempat duduknya menonton sajian drama dihadapannya ini. Dia bosan. Bukan karna ceritanya tidak bagus. Tapi karna kangin memang bukan tipe yang menyukai cerita yang terlalu mendayu-dayu dan sedih seperti ini. Ia pun menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya kalau bukan karna dipaksa yesung, dia ogah sekali datang keacara seperti ini.

"hiksss…"

Terdengar suara isakan dari bangku sebelah. Kangin masih tak bergeming. Ia kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya mencoba untuk sekedar tidur beberapa menit.

"hiks hikss hikss…. Crootttt" suara itu terdengar lagi. Bahkan dengan suara ingus yang sedang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemilik. Kangin hanya sedikit mendengus mendengar suara menjijikkan itu. Kemudian kembali menyamankan posisi.

"hikss hikss…. Huwaaaaaaa…."

Akhirnya suara itu makin terdengar memekakkan telinga dan membuat kangin terganggu. Langsung saja dia menghadap kearah orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu yang sedari tadi asik mengeluarkan suara yang begitu mengganggu telinganya.

Kangin yang rencana awalnya ingin mengeluarkan segala emosinya kepada makhluk disebelahnya itu, tiba-tiba langsung terdiam membatu. Yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya itu… tampak sangat cantik. Rambutnya lurus, pirang, dan tergerai dengan indah. Dia tampak tengah menangis tesedu-sedu sambil memegang tissue. Bahkan sesekali dia mengelap ingusnya yang keluar karna saking sedihnya pertunjukan dihadapannya tersebut.

"hikss…a-ahh… a-apakah suara tangisku mengganggumu? Maaf. Aku ini orangnya sensitive. Cerita ini begitu sedih dan…. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tangisku." Yeoja itu berujar dengan sangat bersalah dihadapan kangin.

"a-ahh… aniyo. Gwencana….. iya, ceritanya memang sangat sedih. Wajar saja kau menangis.. aku tidak terganggu sama sekali kok." Kata kangin menenangkan yeoja dihapadannya tersebut. Hatinya berdesir hangat menatap yeoja itu.

"baguslah kalau kau merasa tidak terganggu."

"hemm…. Anak muda memang selalu sensitive dengan hal-hal seperti ini ya. apalagi yeoja. Kau kelas berapa?" tanya kangin mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan. Yah, dia sedikit tertarik dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"…..? kelas berapa? Aku guru disekolah ini." Jawab yeoja itu dengan kening berkerut. Kangin tampak terbelalak tak percaya dengan jawaban dari yeoja itu. "_guru? Kufikir dia salah satu murid disini….. astaga….. wajahnya menipu sekali!" _teriak kangin dalam hati.

"ohh.. jadi anda guru toh…. Saya fikir anda murid disekolah ini. Mianhe." Ujar kangin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan perasaan malu. Yeoja didepannya ini tampak tersenyum lembut.

"haha.. tidak apa-apa. sebenarnya, aku malah senang kok dikira begitu. Itu berarti aku tidak terlihat tua kan? hahaha…" yeoja itu tertawa dengan sedikit keras. Padahal tadi dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kangin lagi-lagi kembali takjub melihat senyum dari yeoja ini. Bahkan yeoja ini mempunyai dimple yang semakin menambah kesan manis.

"anda terlihat sangat muda sekali kok. Ah, ngomong-ngomong…. Kangin imnida." Kangin menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan.

"leeteuk imnida. Bangapseumnida kangin-sshi…." Kata yeoja itu, leeteuk, sambil tersenyum ramah.

"ah, apakah anda salah satu wali murid disini? Atau teman salah satu murid disini?" tanya leeteuk. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak berniat lagi melanjutkan menyaksikan pertunjukan drama musical dihadapannya itu.

"aku manager yesung yang bersekolah disini. Aku datang kesini karna dia memaksaku untuk datang. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak berselera dengan cerita seperti itu. Terlalu dramatis."

"oh? Kau manager yesung? Wahhh… sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda dalam situasi yang sangat kebetulan ini." Kata leeteuk sambil memandang kangin dengan takjub. Kangin yang ditatap seperti itu, tampak sedikit malu.

"haha… anda sangat berlebihan. Ahh…. Ngomong-ngomong….."

Drrrttttt…. Drrtttttt…..

Belum sempat kangin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Dengan tidak rela kangin pun memohon permisi dari leeteuk untuk mengangkat telfon.

Kangin tampak memandang jenuh nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"wae" kata kangin langsung kepada yesung, si penelpon.

"HYUNG! GAWAT! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN BISA ADA FOTO SEBODOH ITU?"

Kangin sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya akibat teriakan yesung.

"mwo? Foto apa?" tanya kangin berusaha tenang.

"ada foto aku yang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman dengan jiyeon tersebar di internet hyung…." Adu yesung dengan nada sedih. Kangin mengerutkan kening.

"dan yang lebih gawatnya lagi…. Ryeowook melihatnya! Eottoke hyung?" kata yesung dengan nada panic. Kangin pun jadi ikut panic mendengar penuturan yesung.

"aishhhh…. Coba kau kirimkan fotonya padaku." Perintah kangin. Tanpa menunggu lama, foto yang dikirim yesung telah sampai. Kangin terbelalak memandang foto diponselnya tersebut.

"wuahh… kalian bahkan terlihat seperti ber-french kiss…. Yang mengedit ini pasti sangat lihay sekali menggunakan photoshop!" Komentar kangin dan membuat yesung makin kesal.

"hyung…. Jadi bagaimana ini?" tanya yesung lagi. Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi dengan artisnya ini.

"mana kutahu. Pokoknya selesaikan saja sendiri. Ini semua kan rencanamu. Tanggung sendiri lah." Kata kangin sebal tak memberi solusi.

"aishhh…. Sudahlah. Tidak guna bertanya denganmu. Anyeong!" yesung langsung memutus sambungan telfon, dan membuat kangin geram.

Ryeowook's pov

Bagian terakhir. Adeganku dengan yesung.

Aku memposisikan diriku diatas panggung dengan wajah muram dan seakan tak berdaya. Sesekali aku menghela nafas lelah. Tak lama, datanglah yesung naik keatas panggung. Entah aku salah lihat atau bagaimana ? Tapi… wajahnya yesung tampak seperti tengah panic.

"fantine, tunggu!" yesung berlari kearahku dan segera menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya dan membuang muka.

"kau mau pergi?" tanya yesung. Aku membalikkan wajahku menatapnya.

"tentu saja. untuk apa aku tinggal disini? Aku tersiksa, kau tahu? Semua memandang jijik kearahku melihat statusku ini. Lebih baik aku mengasingkan diri ke desa yang tidak terlalu padat penduduk. Dengan begitu maka kehidupanku dan cosette akan lebih baik." Ucapku dengan dingin. Saat mengucapkan dialog ini sambil menatap lekat wajah yesung, dadaku bergetar. Bergetar karna terpesona dengan sosok tampannya, juga bergetar karna merasakan sakit yang teramat setelah melihat fotonya bersama jiyoung beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Kita akan pergi jauh bersama. Mencari kehidupan baru, dan memulai menatanya kembali dengan lebih baik ." Ucap yesung lagi.

"kenapa kau terus-terusan mengikutiku? Kau tahu? aku sudah jengah dan lelah dengan semua ini. Kumohon, tinggalkanlah aku." Kataku sembari mengemas barang yang belum selesai kukemas kedalam koper lusuh ini.

"tidak. Sekalipun aku mau, aku tetap tidak akan bisa. Sekalipun aku bisa, aku tetap tidak akan mau. Kau mengerti? Aku menginginkanmu, fantine. Kumohon, ikutlah denganku." Yesung menatap sambil memohon padaku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan dialog berikutnya.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Penonton tampak sedikit riuh kebingungan menatapku yang tak jua mengeluarkan kalimat sepatah katapun.

"aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku bahkan tak suci lagi….." ucapku akhirnya dengan susah payah. Air mata sudah berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Ini asli air mata. Bukan air mata yang memang direncanakan untuk bagian dialog ini, tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar menangis, karna didunia nyata, aku yang mencintai yesung, juga sangat tidak pantas.

Yesung langsung merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku semakin terisak.

"aku tidak peduli. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, begitu juga dengan anakmu. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama kalian. Kumohon, ikutlah denganku." Kata yesung yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku terdiam sedih. Andai kalimat yang dia ucapkan ini adalah sungguhan, bukan hanya sekedar dialog belaka.

Dengan perlahan, kulepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap manic hitam yang selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh beberapa kali.

"…..terima kasih valjean. Aku pun.. sangat mencintamu…" ucapku lagi. Aku tersenyum memandang wajah yesung yang hanya diam. eh? Seharusnya kan setelah aku mengucapkan dialog barusan, dia kembali memelukku, dan semua akan selesai?

Tapi nyatanya… yesung malah terdiam menatapku. Pandangannya terlalu lekat, dan terkesan mengintimidasi. Aku yang merasa jengah menggerakkan mataku memberikannya isyarat untuk segera melanjutkan adegan.

"…aku serius dengan kalimatku barusan. Apakah kau juga serius?" tanya yesung tiba-tiba padaku. Eh? Apa ini? Bukannya tidak ada lagi kalimat yang harus diucapkan setelah ini?

Aku berfikir keras sambil menatapnya bingung. Emm… mungkin dia hanya mencoba berimprovisasi agar feel-nya lebih seru(?)

"ya, valjean. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bawalah aku ketempat yang jauh dari sini." Kataku lagi.

"bukan sebagai valjean dan fantine. Aku bertanya padamu sebagai kim ryeowook. Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya yesung. Oke… pertanyaan ini…. Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Sebagai kim ryeowook?

Aku langsung menatap kearah penonton yang sudah riuh karna kalimat yesung barusan. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab apa-apa. Mungkin aku salah dengar atau bagaimana?

"kim ryeowook. Jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?" ulang yesung lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan jengah. Apa-apaan dia ini bertanya seperti itu? Aku merasa gusar dan rasanya ingin segera menghilang saja dari panggung ini.

"kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau….."

BRAKK!

Kudorong yesung yang awalnya berada cukup dekat denganku dengan sekuat tenaga. Yesung tampak kaget dan badannya terjengkang kebelakang. Suasana yang daritadi sudah riuh, menjadi makin riuh.

"kau ini kenapa? Drama ini sudah mau selesai. Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu eoh?" teriakku dengan keras. Yesung awalnya terdiam sebentar. Tak lama dia ikut berdiri dan kembali menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah untuk kuartikan.

"saat di biang lala kemarin, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertidur. Aku mendengar semuanya. Jadi aku bertanya, apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?"

Hening. Ya, aku benar-benar mengatupkan bibirku rapat mendengar penuturannya. Gila. Rasanya benar-benar ingin mati. Dia tidak tidur? Ja-jadi itukah alasannya kenapa dia berubah sejak itu?

"jawab pertanyaanku kim ryeowook. Kufikir kau tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah beberapa kali kuajukan padamu." Ucap yesung dengan nada dingin. Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca. Rasanya sedih sekali mendengar kalimatnya yang terkesan sinis dan dingin itu. Tapi aku juga merasa kesal. Apa maksudnya menanyakan hal seperi itu didepan banyak orang begini?  
"ya! aku memang sangat mencintaimu kim joong woon!" teriakku dengan keras. Penonton yang hadir tampak memandangku dengan tak percaya. Amarahku sudah diatas ubun-ubun.

"seperti yang kau dengar saat di biang lala. Aku sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu sudah sangat menyukaimu. Awalnya hanya sebagai fans biasa. Tapi sejak satu klub denganmu, semuanya berubah. Menjadi perasaan yang menyenangkan tapi sekaligus menyesakkan." Teriakku dengan keras. Air mata sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipiku tampa sedikitpun isakan. Yesung hanya menatap datar kearahku.

"lalu kenapa? Ingin mempermalukanku karna sebenarnya kau sudah tahu sejak kemarin tentang perasaanku? Ingin membuatku terlihat bodoh karna dengan beraninya memiliki perasaan berlebihan denganmu? Begitu? Oke, semua yang ada disini sudah tahu! Lalu apa? Ingin langsung menolakku disini, sekarang juga? Oke, terserah! Lakukan saja!" teriakku dengan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap. Kuhapus derayan air mataku dengan kasar. Rasanya aku jadi terlihat semakin bodoh dengan menangis seperti ini.

Perlahan, yesung berjalan kearahku. Aku membuang muka malas menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian, yesung sudah tepat berada didepanku.

"mianhe." Tuturnya dengan pelan. Tapi tentu saja semua dapat mendengarnya karna ada mic kecil yang menempel dibagian kerahnya.

Air mataku keluar lagi. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia benar-benar akan menolakku sekarang juga. Semoga aku bisa tahan dengan semua ini.

"maaf karna sudah membuatmu selalu merasa sakit karnaku."

Aku kaget dengan kalimatnya barusan. Aku langsung memandang wajah yesung yang sudah melembut, dan entah mengapa memancarkan kesedihan.

"maaf jika aku membuatmu selalu merasa salah mempunyai perasaan cinta kepadaku. Maaf jika aku membuatmu selalu merasa enggan dekat denganku karna status yang terlalu jelas menghalangi. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak salah. Tidak sama sekali."

Aku kembali kaget dengan kalimatnya barusan. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dia katakan?

"kau tahu? Aku juga selalu merasakan sakit yang sama. Merasa tidak pantas. Merasa tak dipandang. Merasa sangat banyak kekurangan. Kehilangan kepercayaan diri, dan sebagainya."

Hening lagi. Aku menatap lekat yesung dengan penuh penasaran. Begitu pula dengan seluruh penonton yang diam tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"kim ryeowook. Kesanku saat pertama kali berjumpa denganmu….. biasa. Bahkan sangat biasa. Tidak ada yang begitu istimewa darimu dimataku. Selama perjalanan karirku, yang walaupun baru beberapa tahun terakhir, aku sudah banyak mengenal yeoja yang cantik, glamour, seksi, dan sebagainya."

Aku merasa jengah dengan kalimatnya barusan dan sedikit kesal. Aku membuang muka malas untuk menatap wajahnya. Sial. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan jadi bahan omongan seluruh smurid disini. Dicemooh, diledek. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap untuk itu.

"tapi…" yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku hanya menatap dengan tak tertarik.

"setelah satu klub denganmu, setelah cukup sering berlatih bersama, entah mengapa…. Perlahan, kau mulai menarik perhatianku."

Terkejut. Tentu saja! aku langsung mendongak menatapnya tak percaya. Dalam hati aku merasakan senang yang luar biasa. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Rasanya sungguh bodoh sekali kalau mengartikan kalimatnya barusan kearah sesuatu yang special. Lagipula dia masih belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ingat?

"aku melihat kesekililingku. Semua tampak sangat heboh saat pertama kali aku memasuki ruangan klub. Itu adalah pemandangan yang biasa padaku. Tapi saat ditempatkan sebagai anggota inti denganmu, kau tampak berbeda."

"kau tidak seheboh yeoja lainnya. Aku bingung. Apakah kau membenciku? Tapi kau selalu bersikap ramah padaku. Walau tidak banyak bicara."

"aku senang saat mendengar suaramu. Suaramu sangat merdu. Aku benar-benar terasa melayang saat mendengarmu bernyanyi. Pantaslah kau masuk anggota inti."

"aku….sebenarnya banyak bertanya pada kyuhyun. Bertanya tentangmu. Kenapa kau begitu pendiam? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat serius? Padahal saat aku melihathatmu dengan teman-temanmu… kau lebih ceria. Dan cukup banyak bicara. Saat aku permisi keluar sebentar pun, aku sering melihatmu tertawa lepas berbicara dengan kyuhyun. Fikiranku berkecamuk. Kenapa kau bersikap begitu berbeda padaku? Aku terus saja mencari tahu, tapi sama sekali tidak mengetahui jawabannya."

Aku benar-benar terdiam. Bahkan kali ini rasanya persendian setiap ototku terasa begitu kaku. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ini pasti hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin yesung berkata seperti itu? Tapi…. Semua ini terasa nyata!

"saking penasarannya dengamu, aku bahkan sampai seperti orang gila. Setiap hari aku terus-terusan mencari info tentangmu. Diam-diam aku sering bertanya pada kyuhyun seperti apa yang kau lakukan, sedang bersama siapa, dan lain-lain. Rasanya jika aku tidak tahu tentang kegiatanmu sehari saja, aku bisa gila saat itu juga. dan sejak itu pula lah, aku menyadarinya."

Yesung memotong kalimatnya, lalu berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku yang merasa tidak siap, mundur selangkah. Setiap yesung mendekat, maka aku akan mundur. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya yesung sudah jengah dan dia langsung menahan tanganku.

"kim ryeowook. Aku sangat senang sekali dengan pengakuanmu saat di biang lala waktu itu. Aku sangat senang, ternyata perasaan kita sama."

…

"kim ryeowook, aku…. Mencintaimu." Kata yesung dengan tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Aku masih diam ditempat. Kutatap lekat mata itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi tak kutemukan. Dapat kulihat matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan akan kata-katanya barusan. Ini seperti mimpi. Tanpa sadar, air mata langsung membnjiri pipiku. Aku terisak dengan pelan.

"aku merasa sangat bodoh dan merasa kesal sekali dengan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya akulah yang menyampaikan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Tapi akhirnya malah kau yang duluan. Aku merasa sangat malu, dan karna itu aku sedikit menjauhimu akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa tidak punya muka. Aku merasa sangat bodoh….."

Aku langsung meletakkan jari telunjukku dibibirnya, bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

"kim joong woon. Apa kau…. Benar-benar serius dengan kalimatmu barusan?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Sekali lagi, kulihat wajah tampan itu melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang indah.

"sangat serius. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau… menjadi pacarku?" tanya yesung padaku. Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Dan aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku saja. yesung yang melihat itupun langsung tersenyum senang dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"YEAAYYYYYY! SELAMAT YESUNG-AHH, WOOKIE-AHH!" tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang agak cempreng mengisi kekosongan dari arah balik tirai yang sedikit tersingkap. Oh, itu sungmin.

Semua penonton menatap sungmin yang berteriak antusias dengan cengo. Suasana masih hening. Sampai akhirnya….

"AKHIRNYA! ARGHHHH BAGUS KIM JOONG WOON!" teriak heechul sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"MWO? KAU SUKA DENGAN YESUNG TAPI TIDAK CERITA PADAKU? BERANINYA!" teriak sunny sambil berkacak pinggang dengan raut kesal.

"SELAMAT KIM RYEOWOOK DAN YESUNG!" teriak eunhyuk sembari mengibaskan lightstick(?)nya.

"AHHHH ADA PASANGAN KEPALA BESAR DAN SI TUBUH PENDEK WALAU TAK SEPENDEK SUNNY!" teriak donghae heboh. Sunny pun langsung mendeath-glare donghae.

"EH? ADA APA INI ADA APA?" teriak changmin yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku tersenyum menatap mereka yang menyelematiku. Tak lama kemudian semua penonton berdiri dari kursi mereka, dan beramai-ramai bertepuk tangan.

Ada yang bertepuk tangan untuk menyelemati kami, ada yang menangis terharu, dan ada juga beberapa fangirl yang tampak mengamuk tak terima. Semuanya bercampur baur.

Aku memandang namja dihadapanku ini lagi. Bibirku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengulas senyum.

"saranghae kim ryeowook." Ucap yesung dengan tulus.

"nado saranghae yesung-ahh" jawabku dengan tak kalah tulus. Kamipun kembali berpelukan.

Still ryeowook's pov

Aku tersenyum menatap namja disebelahku yang sedang menyetir ini. Sesekali yesung mendapatiku yang tengah menatapnya.

"hentikan. Kau membuatku tidak konsen." Kata yesung dengan malu. Kyaaaa…. Lucunya!

"hihihihi… aku berasa mimpi." Kataku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sejak tadi, senyuman tak perlah lepas dari bibir kami berdua. Terlalu senang sampai jadi seperti orang gila. haha

"err…. Kita mau kemana sih? Dari tadi tidak nyampe-nyampe…." Tanyaku penasaran.

"tuh, sudah sampai." Yesung mulai menepikan mobilnya di parkiran. Aku segera keluar dari mobil menatap bangunan dihadapanku dengan bingung. Kenapa dia membawaku ketempat ini?

"…..toko buku?" tanyaku bingung. Yesung sama sekali tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku menuju kedalam toko buku tersebut.

Sekali lagi aku hanya diam keheranan. Apa maksud dia membawaku kesini?

"ada buku yang baru dirilis, dan sepertinya bagus. Mau lihat?" tanya yesung padaku. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku kurang berminat. Yesung segera saja menarik kembali tanganku kesalah satu rak buku ditoko itu.

"my Cinderella? Karya KJW? Aku belum pernah dengar nama pengarang ini sebelumnya…" kataku setelah mengambil salah satu novel dari tangan yesung.

Aku membuka perlahan buku itu dan sedikit membacanya.

"_ada rasa cinta yang terkadang kau fikir itu salah, tapi sebenarnya kau sama sekali belum tahu apa-apa karna belum mencoba. Sang Cinderella merasa tidak pantas dan merasa konyol memiliki rasa kepada seseorang yang dianggap tidak mungkin bisa membalas perasaannya tersebut. Tapi sekali lagi, Cinderella tidak tahu apa-apa. Karna sesungguhnya sang pangeran juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada sang Cinderella…."_

Aku menutup buku itu dengan perlahan. Membaca kalimat barusan, rasanya seperti mencerminkan diriku sendiri. Aku menatap yesung dengan tajam.

"siapa itu KJW?" tanyaku to the point. Yesung tampak terkekeh pelan.

"haha sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa menebaknya. Kau memang cerdas. KJW, siapa lagi? Aku, kim joong woon. Kekasihmu~" jawab yesung sambil menyentil hidungku pelan. Dan tentu saja perbuatannya barusan membuatku bersemu merah. Apalagi kata-katanya barusan yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'kekasihku'…

"kau tahu kenapa aku dekat dengan jiyeon?" tanya yesung tiba-tiba. Mendengar nama itu aku jadi bad mood seketika. Ah benar juga. Aku masih belum tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"kenapa?" tanyaku dengan malas.

"aku meminta bantuannya untuk membimbingku dalam membuat buku ini. Kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu berbakat dengan bidang menulis." Kata yesung menjelaskan. Aku masih memasang muka masam.

"Kalau tidak berbakat kenapa memaksa untuk menulis?" tanyaku sedikit ketus. Yesung malah terkikik geli mendengar kalimatku barusan. Sial. Aku beneran kesal nih.

"eh? Masih tidak tahu ya? aku sengaja menulis buku ini khusus untukmu loh!" kata yesung sambil memandangku tak percaya. Aku terbengong memandang wajahnya.

"m-MWO?" teriakku kaget. Ya-yang benar….saja?!

"huh. Iya, aku serius. Nih, bawa satu untukmu. Dibaca ya. itu kutulis dari sisi pandang sang pangeran."

"mwo? Pangeran nugu?"

"ya akulah. Aishhh… awalnya rencanaku untuk menembakmu bukannya begini. Menembakmu secara terang-terangan saat di pentas drama musical tadi itu sama sekali tidak termasuk kedalam rencanaku. Awalnya aku berniat langsung mengajakmu ke toko buku setelah pentas drama musikalh selesai, dan menembakmu dengan romantic yang hanya ada kita berdua. Tapi saat aku tahu kau melihat foto bodoh yang di edit entah oleh siapa itu… aku langsung panic, dan memutar otak. Aku sama sekali tidak tahan melihatmu yang masih bisa tersenyum seolah baik-baik saja setelah melihat foto itu. Makanya aku langsung saja beraksi saat dipanggung." Jelas yesung padaku.

"yang tadi itu… sudah sangat romantic kok." Kataku sambil tersipu malu. Tentu saja kan? menembak didepan banyak orang… itu hal yang sangat romantic dan berani! Apalagi mengingat yesung yang merupakan public figure. Aku merasa sangat terkesan dengan caranya menyampaikan perasaannya tadi.

"….benarkah?" tanya yesung dengan cengirannya. Aku membuang muka dan berjalan ke rak lain. Dapat kurasakan wajahku yang memanas. Ughhh…. Aku jadi malu.

Dapat kudengar teriakan yesung dari belakang yang menyuruhku menghadap kearahnya. Tapi aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku maju melihat-lihat buku berusaha untuk tak menanggapi panggilannya. Sampai pada akhirnya….

Sreett!

CUP!

Yesung menarik langsung tanganku dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya. Dan ia segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Mataku membelalak lebar mendapat sentuhan hangat yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

Cukup lama kami berdua terdiam dalam posisi ini. Tidak ada lumatan. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan namun lama. Selang beberap menit, yesung melepaskan tautan kami. Ia tersenyum dan dapat kupastikan wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini.

"saranghae kim ryeowook…." Ucapnya tulus sambil merengkuh tubuh mungilku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku balas memeluknya menyamankan wajahku didadanya.

"nado saranghae…kim joong woon….."

~TBC~

**Alohaaaa! Nih author bawain chap 9. Akhirnya selesai juga satu pairing asli capek banget! 5k words! Pengalaman pertama ngetik sebanyak ini deh kayaknya.**

**Di chap ini benar-benar hanya memfokuskan ke YeWook. Kyu benar-benar gak author munculin di chap ini, karna dia lagi ke china sama hangeng :D  
yahh….. semoga readers sekalian cukup puas dengan chap ini. **

**Chap depan, PAIR BARU! ^_^ ayo coba tebak, pair siapa yang bakal dibantu sama sungmin di next chap? :p wkwkwk**

**semoga masih pada mau baca nih ff yang banyak banget kekurangannya ya. maklum author masih newbie huehe…  
ah, author juga mohon doanya. Besok author bakal ngikutin tes spmb-ptain selama dua hari^^ **

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Olive1315, cho rai sa, anonim  
ita-chan, HyukBunnyMing, SSungMine  
yantiheenim, han haneul  
punyuk monkey, nova137, dewi.  
chindrella cindy, riesty137, heldamagnae  
chubbyKyuMinHae, findinghaemo**

**Akhir kata, LANJUT or NOT? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

eunhyuk terdiam terpaku menatap dua orang dihadapannya dari kejauhan. Tampak disekelilingnya juga tengah memperhatikan objek yang sama dengan yang sedang dilihat eunhyuk. Dua orang itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa-siswi saat ini. Tangan eunhyuk tampak mengepal kuat. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Fikiranya berkecamuk, rasanya segala umpatan yang berhambur dikepalanya dapat meledak kapan saja. dalam hati yeoja tomboy ini bergumam _"lee donghae, aku ingin membunuhmu!"_

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

Please enjoy^_^

Chapter 10

A few hours ago….

Sungmin's pov

Pagi ini, pagi yang sangat berbeda dengan pagi biasanya. Pagi yang ramai, namun sangat menyebalkan. Suara teriakan menguar-nguar sejak tadi. Aku hanya dapat menutup telinga mendengar teriakan 'yeoja ganas' didepan kelas yang sedang memaki kerumunan yeoja yang sejak tadi sudah mengganggu kenyamanan anak kelas kami.

"YA! cepat angkat kaki dari sini sekarang juga!" ya, lagi. Teriak heechul yang sejak tadi berusaha mengusir kerumbunan yeoja-yeoja yang sejak pagi-pagi sekali sudah sibuk celingak celinguk untuk melihat 'that lucky girl'….. kalian tahulah. Kim ryeowook. Tentu saja semua orang sangat pensaran dengannya setelah kehebohan saat pentas drama musical kemarin.

"aarrghhhh! Kalian ngotot sekali sih! Kubilang cepat pergi! Kelas ini sudah sangat pengap sekali, tau?" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, para yeoja itu tak memperdulikan amukan heechul dan masih saja tetap ngotot memadati depan kelas kami. Menurutku mereka hebat sekali tahan dengan amukan heechul.

Heechul tampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dan tak lama setelah itu, kulihat eunhyuk datang dengan wajah super kusut.

"stop, berhenti dulu disini." Cegat heechul saat eunhyuk baru saja hendak memasuki kelas. eunhyuk tampak memandang heechul dengan tatapan bertanya.

"tolong urus mereka. Aku sudah tidak sanggup!" suruh heechul sambil menunjuk kerumunan yeoja yang masih saja asik celingak celinguk. Eunhyuk melirik sekilas, kemudian menghela nafas.

"aku sedang sakit perut chulie-ahh. Biarkan aku masuk…"

"no no no no. tolong selesaikan ini dulu. Aku juga pusing. Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama. Tolong ya." heechul pun meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan tatapan kesal.

"fuhh… ya, teman-teman. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Kembalilah ke kelas kalian."

…..

Tidak ada satupun dari para yeoja itu yang memperdulikan kalimat eunhyuk. Aku sedikit terkikik geli melihat itu. Sedangkah heechul sejak tadi bergumam 'mampuslah mereka' dengan seringai aneh. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan maksud gumamam heechul baru…..

Brakkk!

Aku langsung tersontak kaget mendengar suara keras itu. Dan ternyata itu… eunhyuk baru saja melempar… sapu?

"kembalilah ke kelas. hari ini moodku sedang tidak bagus. Dan aku tidak mau hal lain terjadi sepagi ini." Ucap eunhyuk dengan nada yang sangat…. Dingin! Para yeoja itu tampak menatap eunhyuk dengan takut. Dan tak lama, mereka berangsur pergi meninggalkan kelas kami.

"wuahhh kau hebat sekali hyukkie-ahh!" pujiku saat eunhyuk melangkah kearah kami dan menaruh tasnya. Eunhyuk tampak tak peduli, kemudian dia duduk dan menopang dagunya sambil memejamkan mata.

"ya, kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"sakit perut." Jawab eunhyuk dengan singkat. Aku hanya mengernyit bingung, kemudian duduk kembali didekat ryeowook.

"hahh… ternyata seseram apapun heechul, eunhyuk memang sangat menakutkan disaat seperti ini." Kata ryeowook memecah keheningan.

"mwo? Maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"kau tahu? Sebenarnya selain heechul, eunhyuk ini cukup ditakuti juga loh. Terutama disaat-saat mendekati masa-masa 'tamunya'. Eunhyuk menjadi sangat galak." Jelas ryeowook padaku. Aku melirik kearah eunhyuk yang masih duduk termenung. Hemm… satu lagi hal yang kutahu tentang anak itu selain hobi 'makan'-nya.

Tak lama, masuklah tiga orang kedalam kelas. aku sedikit terkaget melihat orang dihadapanku.

"kyuhyun?" tanyaku tak percaya. Kyuhyun yang datang bersama donghae dan sunny, tampak tersenyum kearahku.

"anyeong." Sapa kyuhyun. Aku sedikit takjub dengan senyumannya. Entahlah. sudah agak lama tidak melihat senyuman namja tampan ini. Rasanya rindu sekali.

"wuahhh… aku tidak menyangka kau akan pulang secepat ini." Kata heechul.

"yahhh… ini semua berkat guru kecintaan kita, hangeng seonsangnim yang sangat baik hati sampai tidak memberikan hari libur untukku yang sudah berjuang keras." Ujar kyuhyun dengan kesal. Aku sedikit terkikik melihat raut sebalnya saat menyebut nama 'hangeng seosangnim'.

"jadi hasilnya bagaimana kyu?" tanya donghae.

"juara 2…" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"wuahhh… selamat! Kau sangat hebat sekali!" teriak ryeowook tak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"eh? Oleh-olehnya hanya cemilan ini?" tanya heechul setelah membongkar isi plastic yang dibawa kyuhyun.

"ini pun masih untung kubawakan. Aku tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk pergi jalan-jalan, tahu? Bahkan setelah selesai olimpiade, kami langsung pulang. Cina oleng itu benar-benar gila." Cibir kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"aishhhh sudahlah. Sekali lagi selamat ya." kata ryeowook memberi selamat. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum penuh arti menatap ryeowook.

"selamat juga atas hubunganmu dengan yesung. Kekeke" ryeowook sontak bersemu merah mendapat selamat dari kyuhyun.

"da-darimana kau tahu?" tanya ryeowook bingung.

"hahaha kemarin setelah kalian pulang dari toko buku, yesung langsung menelpon dan menceritakan semuanya padaku." Jawab kyuhyun.

"MWO? Jadi kemarin kalian tidak langsung pulang?!" teriak sunny kesal. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum gaje sambil membentuk pose 'maaf' kepada sunny.

"ah tapi… kenapa tidak ada kehebohan berarti di internet ya?" tanya donghae membuka suara. Aku dan sunny menggangguk setuju.

"iya, kemarin kan aksi yesung itu nekad dan berani sekali. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada kehebohan sama sekali tuh di internet. Cuma anak sekolah ini saja yang heboh." Kata sunny lagi. Aku dan donghae kembali mengangguk setuju.

"hehe.. itulah hebatnya. Sebenarnya saat itu, manager yesung, ikut andil dalam menangani masalah ini." Jawab ryeowook.

"maksudmu?" tanya sunny tak mengerti.

"jadi saat itu, manager yesung mengintruksikan kepada seluruh siswa yang datang menonton drama musical, untuk menyerahkan semua gadget yang mereka bawa. Maka jadilah tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengambil gambar ataupun video kami saat itu." Jelas ryeowook. Aku dan sunny saling bertatapan masih tak mengerti.

"bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menyerahkan semua gadget mereka dengan mudah begitu kepada orang asing?" tanya sunny keheranan.

"ternyata saat itu leeteuk seonsangnim duduk bersebelahan dengan manager yesung. Jadi leeteuk seonsangnim membantunya. Tentu saja kalau guru yang meminta, siswa pasti menurut saja." jelas ryeowook lagi. Aku, sunny, dan donghae pun ber'ohhhh' panjang.

"ah hampir lupa!" kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba lalu mengambil sesuatu kembali dari dalam tasnya.

"kemarin saat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku lihat ada orang yang jual ini. Banyak yang bilang ini sangat bagus sekali. Jadi aku beli saja. nih, untukmu sungmin-ahh."

Aku tersontak saat kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya memberikan sesuatu padaku. Aku mengambil benda itu…. Dan mengernyit bingung melihat benda yang sudah berada ditanganku.

"…..salep?" tanyaku dengan ragu. Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SALEP? SALEP? Jauh-jauh ke china cuman untuk beli itu? Bunuh sajalah aku cho kyuhyun!" tawa pun meledak dari donghae. Kyuhyun tampak memandang donghae dengan tidak senang.

"sialan kau cho. Kufikir kau hendak memberikan sesuatu yang lebih special, dan kufikir ada hubungan sesuatu antara kalian. Ternyata…. Selera humormu memang sangat bagus." Ledek sunny. Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan wajahnya kesal.

"ya! jangan menghina salep ini. Ini bukan salep biasa. Ini salep herbal asli china yang sangat mujarab. Aku berikan ke sungmin karna aku ingat pipinya masih belum sembuh betul akibat serangan 'singa ganas'!" jelas kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat death-glare dari heechul.

"huwahhh.. kau sangat perhatian sekali ya kyu." Kata ryeowook. Aku kembali melihat salep ditanganku. Dia memang teman yang baik sampai ingat hal seperti ini.

"terima kasih. Akan kugunakan sebaik mungkin, kyuhyunnie….." ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut kearah kyuhyun.

….

Tapi kenapa suasana hening begini? Kyuhyun tampak terdiam menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"…wae?" tanyaku bingung.

"apa-apaan tuh….'kyuhyunnie'?" tanya sunny padaku. Aku pun kembali mengingat-ngingat kalimat yang baru saja kuucapkan tadi. Dan tiba-tiba rasanya wajahku memanas…

"ahh.. mianhe…. Aku refleks…" ucapku sambil menunduk malu.

"aaaaaa curang! Aku juga mau mendapat panggilan semanis itu!" rajuk donghae tiba-tiba sambil beraegyo. Ah anak ini mulai lagi..

"ya, jangan bertingkah lee donghae! Tuh, urus temanmu yang sedang menderita disana." Tunjuk heechul kearah eunhyuk yang masih diam ditempat duduknya. Ah, benar juga. Sejak tadi kami melupakan makhluk malang itu.

Donghae tampak terdiam beberapa saat melihat eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati eunhyuk.

"hyuk-ahh, kau kenapa?" tanya donghae sambil memegang pergelangan tangan eunhyuk. Yeoja tomboy itu melirik sekilas kearah donghae.

"sakit perut." Jawab eunhyuk singkat. Donghae tampak terkikik pelan.

"ahh… sedang mau datang ya? sabar deh kalau begitu." Kata donghae sambil mengacak pelan rambut pendek eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tampak merengut mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Dan baru saja donghae hendak beranjak meninggalkan kelas, tiba-tiba eunhyuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"hari ini, tanggal 16. Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya eunhyuk. Aku hanya menyaksikan sambil bertanya-tanya. Donghae tampak terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengulas senyum lembut.

"iya." Jawab donghae singkat.

"ku ingatkan lagi lee donghae! Dia itu musuhku. Dan semua yang kau lakukan percuma. Semuanya akan tetap sama saja dengan yang sebelumnya." Kata eunhyuk dengan raut sedih, kesal, entahlah. campur aduk. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah." Lirih donghae dengan pelan. Ekspresi eunhyuk langsung mengeras seketika.

"aku mau ke uks saja." kata eunhyuk, lalu ia langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas. donghae tampak menghela nafas berat.

"ahh benar juga. Hari ini kan…. pantas mood eunhyuk semakin jelek saja." kata ryeowook membuka suara. Baru saja aku hendak bertanya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, tiba-tiba hangeng seonsangnim sudah memasuki kelas.

Kami semua pun langsung duduk ditempat duduk kami masing-masing.

"selamat pagi. sudah lumayan lama kita tidak berjumpa. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, mari kita memberi tepukan untuk kyuhyun yang sudah meraih juara kedua dalam olimpiade bahasa mandarin kemarin" instruksi hangeng seonsangnim. Semua isi kelaspun langsung riuh bertepuk tangan menyelamati kyuhyun.

"ah, hari ini aku juga akan mengumumkan siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan menurut hasil tugas yang kuberikan sebelum berangkat ke china." Semua siswa tampak langsung hening menanti dengan gugup. Begitupula denganku.

"hasilnya sangat bagus. Entah karna angin apa kalian bisa begini. Tapi… satu orang, memiliki hasil yang sangat jelek. Dan dia akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan." Kata hangeng lagi. Aku kembali menanti dengan was-was.

"kim heechul, kau akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan." Ucap hangeng seonsangnim. Heechul yang sejak tadi tampak tak peduli langsung mendongak setelah namanya disebut.

"a-aku? Yang benar saja! aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku dengan sangat baik!" protes heechul. Hangeng seonsangnim tampak tersenyum kecil kemudian mengeluarkan buku tulis yang sepertinya milik heechul.

"jika ini yang katamu barusan sangat baik, kurasa kau memang harus belajar banyak hal lagi." Kata hangeng seonsangnim menyerahkan buku itu.

"a-apa-apaan ini? Ini bahkan bukan tulisanku! Juga bukan bukuku!" teriak heechul memprotes lagi.

"baiklah buka buku halaman 124." Kata hangeng seonsangnim tak mempedulikan protesan heechul.

"seonsangnim! Anda tidak bisa seperti ini. Ini bukan bukuku!" protes heechul sekali lagi dengan keras.

"mulai sekarang, setiap pulang sekolah kau harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Tidak ada protes kim heechul." Ucap hangeng mutlak. Heechul terbelongo merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan itu.

"sudahlah. Terima saja." ucapku berusaha menenangkan. Heechul tampak sangat muram sekali.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terima begitu saja. lagipula, eunhyuk yang lebih bodoh dariku, masa bisa lulus?" tanya heechul bingung. aku tersenyum aneh, tapi tentu saja heechul tak melihatnya. Yah, sebenarnya ini bagian dari rencanaku juga. Setelah selesai dengan masalah ryeowook, ada baiknya aku kembali menuntaskan masalah utama. Dan usahaku dibagian ini cukup keras. Aku memberikan contekan kepada seluruh anak kelas ini agar kami mendapat hasil bagus. Sedangkan buku heechul kutukar dengan buku lain yang semua jawabannya 200% salah. Sehingga hanya heechul sendirilah yang mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Sebenarnya rencana ini agak berisiko mengingat heechul yang sepertinya sudah sangat anti dengan hangeng seosangnim. Tapi aku tahu dia pasti masih mencintai hangeng. Makadaripada itu, menurutku dengan ini mereka setidaknya bisa kembali bicara. Rencana yang lumayan bagus kan? dan kuharap heechul tidak tahu kalau aku adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Bisa bahaya kalau dia tahu.

Still sungmin's pov

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam uks, melihat kondisi eunnyuk yang sekarang tampak sedang tertidur lelap. Aku sangat khawatir sekali melihat dia yang tiba-tiba saja keluar kelas setelah berdebat kecil dengan donghae. Akupun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan mereka. Ingin bertanya, tapi sejak tadi lupa terus.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasku. Salep dari kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum melihat benda ditanganku ini. Entahlah. menurutku kyuhyun cute sekali memberikanku benda seperti ini. Itu artinya dia mengingatku selama disana kan? haha… wajahku agak memanas rasanya. Jujur saja, ini penglaman pertama aku menerima hadiah dari seorang namja. Apalagi benda perdana yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah salep pula. Agak lucu, tapi aku sangat senang. Aku tahu tidak ada maksud apa-apa dari kyuhyun yang memberikan ini. Hanya saja rasanya hebat sekali kan, bisa diberi sesuatu oleh namja setampan kyuhyun? Hahahahahaha! Ugh, aku mulai tidak waras.

"eungg…." Aku mendengar suara erangan dari yeoja disebelahku. Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya dikasur, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"hallo… gimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" eunhyuk tampak masih mengucek matanya.

"lumayan." Jawab eunhyuk singkat.

"memang selalu nyeri begitu ya kalau mau dapet?" tanyaku lagi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"eh, mau ke kantin tidak? Aku lapar." Ajakku pada eunhyuk.

"ayo!" Jawab eunhyuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya tampak sudah berbinar lagi. Sepertinya semangatnya sudah lumayan kembali. Give thanks to 'makanan'.

"haha yuk ayuk!" kamipun keluar dari uks menuju kantin. Tapi sepertinya, ada sedikit yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"tumben kantin seramai sampai sesak begini. Wahh, bagaimana caranya pesan makanan?" tanyaku bingung. eunhyuk hanya diam sambil melihat sekitar kantin yang saat ini memang sangat ramai sekali.

"tunggu! Itu…. Sepertinya orang-orang ini sedang melihat sesuatu?" tanyaku pada eunhyuk sambil menunjuk seseoarng yang berada ditengah kerumunan. Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih intens. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

"eh? Bukannya itu…. Donghae? Dan…. Seorang yeoja?" tanyaku ragu. Eunhyuk langsung membelalakkan matanya, kemudian tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku untuk melihat objek yang saat ini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian lebih dekat.

"jadi anak itu yang saat ini sedang dilihat orang-orang ini? Ada apa dengan donghae dan yeoja itu?" tanyaku lagi. Eunhyuk masih diam memandang kearah donghae dan yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ku artikan.

"sekali lagi, di tanggal 16 ini, seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Aku kembali akan menyatakan hal sama." Ucap donghae akhirnya membuka suara. Suasana langsung hening menyaksikan dua orang tersebut.

"aku mencintaimu, Jessica. Sejak dulu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau tentu sudah tahu hal itu. Bahkan semua orang disini juga sangat tahu." Ucap donghae lagi. Aku melotot kaget, aku hendak bertanya kepada eunhyuk, tapi langsung ku-urungkan saat melihat ekspresi eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"seperti sebelumnya, sekali lagi, aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku." Kata donghae lagi. Yeoja bernama Jessica yang berdiri agak berjauhan dari donghae itu, tampak menundukkan wajahnya. Kurasa yeoja itu tengah bingung. aku pun menanti dengan penasaran.

"donghae-ahh….." yeoja itu membuka suara. Ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi seperti kesusahan. Kulihat donghae tersenyum lembut kepada yeoja itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Bilang saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Menolakku lagi pun, tidak masalah. Kau tahu kan, aku akan tetap melakukan ini dibulan berikutnya lagi. Maaf, aku memang sangat keras kepala." Ucap donghae sambil tersenyum miris. Ah sekarang aku baru ingat ternyata aku baru sebentar sekali berada disini. Banyak sekali hal yang tidak kuketahui.

"mianhe…." Ucap yeoja itu dengan lirih. Aku kembali membelalakkan mataku. Oh, apa itu berarti…. Donghae ditolak lagi?

"mianhe sudah membuatmu selama ini selalu susah." Kata yeoja itu lagi. Ah, jadi masih belum pada keputusan akhir ya? semuanya tampak kembali menanti dengan penasaran.

"a-aku… aku mau menjadi pacarmu…" ucap yeoja cantik itu akhirnya. Semua yang berada disini, tampak terkaget dengan jawaban yeoja cantik bernama Jessica itu. Terutama donghae. Namja tampan itu tampak membebelalakkan mata.

"ka-kau barusan bilang apa?" tanya donghae memastikan. Yah, aku juga merasa tidak percaya.

"aku mau menjadi pacarmu." Ulang yeoja itu sekali lagi. Donghae kini sudah mengulas senyum bahagia. Kemudian donghae melangkah dengan pasti mendekati Jessica yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi 'yeojanya'. Donghae langung mendekap Jessica kedalam pelukannya.

"gomawo…" kata donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Semua langsung heboh dan berteriak menggoda pasangan baru itu. Oh, ini adalah pengalaman keduaku menyaksikan penembakan didepan umum setelah ryeowook dan yesung kemarin. Rasanya keren dan menyentuh sekali.

"wuahhh… aku jadi agak tersentuh loh. Rasanya ingin menangis saja melihat orang bahagia begitu." Kataku sambil menoel lengan eunhyuk. Ekspresi eunhyuk saat ini masih sangat sama dengan yang tadi. Terlihat kesal. Entah kenapa….. seharusnya dia bahagia bukan?

"aku ingin membunuh lee donghae." Ucap eunhyuk akhirnya. Dan… mwo? Apa katanya barusan?

"hah? Maksudmu?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, eunhyuk tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku. Anak itu…. Aneh….!

Normal pov

Di lapangan basket

"sudah tahu kehebohan dikantin barusan?" tanya sungmin pada heechul, ryeowook, dan sunny. Ketiga yeoja itu tampak mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aku juga sudah liat." Kata sungmin. Ketiga yeoja itu mengernyit bingung.

"tapi kenapa eunhyuk aneh sekali? Tadi aku dan eunhyuk menyaksikan aksi donghae bersama. Dan selama itu juga raut anak itu seperti kesal. Seharusnya kan eunhyuk senang sahabatnya berhasil mendapat cintanya." Ucap sungmin sambil melirik kearah eunhyuk yang sedang sendirian ditengah lapangan basket. Sejak tadi eunnyuk asik mendrabble bola sendirian. Moodnya sedang jelek, sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekat.

"wajar saja anak itu kesal. Jessica itu musuh bebuyutannya eunhyuk." Kata heechul menjawab kebingungan sungmin.

"m-musuh? Eunhyuk punya musuh?" tanya sungmin lagi. Heechul memandang jenuh kearah sungmin.

"huh, susah deh. Kau anak baru. Jadi tidak banyak tahu. Biar aku yang ceritakan deh. Mulai dari donghae ya." Kata sunny buka suara. Sungmin mulai mengatur duduknya senyaman mungkin, dan memasang kuping untuk mendengarkan cerita sunny yang sepertinya akan sangat seru(?)

"donghae itu, sejak awal masuk, dia sudah sangat terkenal sekali disini. Bukan hanya karna ketampanannya, tapi juga karna wataknya yang humoris, dan dia juga sangat easy going. Walaupun dia sudah terkenal dengan keplayboyannya, tapi tetap saja banyak yeoja yang masih ingin berdekatan dengannya."

"kecuali aku ya." sela heechul.

"aku juga tidak." Sahut ryeowook ikutan. Sunny memandang sinis kearah dua yeoja yang sudah menyela ceritanya tersebut.

"baiklah aku lanjut. Donghae juga sangat terkenal dekat dan lengket sekali dengan eunhyuk sejak awal masuk. Pertemanan mereka sangat akrab, dan sering kali membuat banyak orang salah paham. Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, kebiasaan donghae yang suka menempeli eunhyuk disaat dia sedang kesal atau bosan. Siapa sih yang tidak salah paham? Tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi, hubungan mereka murni hanya pertemanan saja." jelas sunny. Sungmin menggangguk mendapat penjelasan dari sunny.

"tunggu. Apa itu perlu diceritakan juga? Bukankah sungmin bertanya tentang Jessica itu?" cibir ryeowook.

"satu-satu donk. Lama-lama kau jadi agak menyebalkan ya. apa ini dampak kau berpacaran dengan penyanyi bodoh itu? Sampai menjadi menyebalkan begini?" cibir sunny balik.

"baiklah, aku akan diam." kata ryeowook menunduk takut.

"nah, saat kelas 1, semester 2, datanglah seorang anak baru yang membuat semua namja sekolah ini menjadi heboh. Dia lah Jessica! Dan rupanya Jessica itu adalah 'cinta pertama' donghae saat jaman smp."

"oh, jadi Jessica dan donghae itu satu sekolah saat smp?" tanya sungmin.

"aniyo!" jawab sunny.

"….lalu?" tanya sungmin kembali.

"entahlah. mungkin dulu mereka pernah bertemu disuatu tempat atau bagaimana. Dan sejak kedatangan Jessica disekolah ini, donghae gencar sekali melakukan pendekatan kepadanya. Kau tahulah. Donghae itu orangnya sangat agresif sekali. Kalau tidak begitu mana mungkin dia menjadi playboy. Baiklah lanjut. Setelah lama melakukan pendekatan dengan Jessica, akhirnya ditanggal 16, donghae menyatakan cinta, seperti tadi. Tapi Jessica menolak. Alasannya pun tak jelas. Padahal mereka terlihat dekat dan akrab. Donghae saat itu sempat down. Tapi donghae orangnya tidak mudah menyerah. Jadi setiap bulan, di tanggal 16, yang katanya adalah tanggal saat pertama kali donghae bertemu Jessica, dia selalu menembak Jessica ditanggal itu. Dan hasilnya selalu sama. Ditolak. Dan bersyukurlah yang tadi itu tidak ditolak lagi. Kasihan sekali mengingat perjuangan donghae selama ini. Haha…!" jelas sunny diakhiri dengan tawa.

"bagian intinya oi." Tegur heechul mengingatkan. Sunny tampak memandang sinis heechul.

"baiklah. Selanjutnya bagian Jessica. Ternyata Jessica itu dulunya teman satu smp dengan eunhyuk. Bahkan menurut cerita anak smp mereka, eunhyuk dan Jessica rupanya dulu bersahabat sangat baik. Tapi entah mengapa, sekarang eunhyuk membenci anak itu. Aku juga bingung. padahal kalau menurutku, Jessica itu anak yang baik dan ramah. Dia juga pandai bergaul. Entah apa alasan eunhyuk membenci Jessica, dia sama sekali tidak pernah cerita. Dan yah, itulah alasannya kenapa eunhyuk tidak suka kalau donghae berdekatan, apalagi berpacaran dengan Jessica." Jelas sunny hingga selesai. Sungmin tampak terdiam meraba-raba sesuatu yang sepertinya terasa ganjil.

"mungkinkah….. sebenarnya eunhyuk itu cemburu? Mungkin selama ini eunhyuk selalu menyukai donghae?" kata sungmin mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"kami juga sempat berfikir begitu. Tapi coba kau fikir lagi. Selama ini donghae sudah beberapa kali berpacaran dengan banyak yeoja, eunhyuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja. tapi hanya dengan Jessica eunhyuk merasa tidak senang. Karna Jessica itu musuhnya eunhyuk. Jadi jawabannya, tidak mungkin eunhyuk menyukai donghae. Dia memang kesal karna Jessica itu musuhnya. Bukan karna dia cemburu." Kata sunny memberi kelurusan pada anggapan sungmin. Sungmin masih merasa agak janggal. Tapi apa yang dikatakan sunny barusan ada benarnya juga.

"dasar eunhyuk aneh." Gumam sungmin. Sunny, heechul dan ryeowook tertawa mendengar gumamam sungmin. Kemudian mereka hanya hening menyaksikan pemandangan didepan mereka yang memperlihatkan eunhyuk yang masih asik bermain basket sendirian.

In other side…

"eh, itu eunhyuk, sedang main basket sendirian!" ucap seorang namja yang diketahui bernama changmin kepada sahabat disebelahnya, junsu.

"kenapa dia main sendirian begitu? Bukankah ini jam olahraga kelasnya? Tapi sepertinya hanya eunhyuk yang bermain dilapangan." Kata junsu bingung.

"ah! Pasti karna kejadian saat dikantin tadi. Mungkin sekarang eunhyuk sedang sangat kesal jadinya tidak ada yang berani mendekat." Kata changmin berpendapat.

"hahh…. Bisa-bisanya orang-orang itu tidak berani dengan eunhyuk."

"habis anak itu saat sedang kesal memang seram sih. Wajar saja." kata changmin mengingat semengerikan apa eunhyuk saat sedang kesal.

"eh, kita gangguin yuk." Ajak junsu sambil menyeringai setan. Changmin tersenyum mendapat ajakan begitu.

"ide bagus! Lumayan untuk mengacu adrenalin!"

Changmin dan junsu pun berlari menghampiri eunhyuk dilapangan. Dan mereka langsung merebut bola dari eunhyuk.

"YA!" teriak eunhyuk kesal. Junsu tampak tersenyum senang karna berhasil membuat eunhyuk kesal. Kemudian junsu mengoper bola kepada changmin.

"ya! kembalikan bolaku! Jangan menggangguku bodoh!" amuk eunhyuk sambil berusaha meraih bolanya kembali. Tapi terasa sangat susah sekali mengingat tubuh junsu dan changmin yang kelewat tinggi.

"issshh! Heh, tiang listrik berikan padaku!" teriak eunhyuk lagi.

"ambil saja kalau bisa. Ayolah, kita bermain bersama. Aku tahu moodmu pasti sedang tidak bagus karna….." belum sempat changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, eunhyuk sudah memotong duluan.

"jangan memancingku. Lagipula kalian lawan yang sangat tidak adil untukku. Lihat badan kalian yang seperti tiang listrik itu. Biarkan aku main sendiri." Kata eunhyuk memperingati. Changmin dan junsu tampak tak menghiraukan dan tetap asik bermain.

"terserah. Aku tetap ingin main. Ayo junsu, ambil bolanya!" oper changmin lagi kepada junsu. Eunhyuk pun mendegus sebal, kemudian beralih untuk meninju-ninju kecil kedua sahabat dekatnya itu.

"aww aww ya! sakit bodoh!" teriak changmin mengaduh.

"makanya jangan ganggu aku!" eunhyuk pun kembali meninjui mereka berdua. Maka jadilah pemandangan saat ini adalah adegan kejar-kejaran antara eunhyuk, changmin dan junsu. Disertai dengan tinjuan ganas dari yeoja tomboy itu. Eunhyuk tampak tersenyum bahagia bisa memukuli temannya tersebut. Dasar sadis memang.

"wuahh! Sepertinya kalian sedang asik sekali. Aku juga ikutan!"

Tiba-tiba donghae datang dan membuat aksi kejar-kejaran eunhyuk, changmin dan junsu terhenti. Eunhyuk tampak membuang muka tak ingin menatap donghae.

"wuahhh! Namja kebanggaan kita akhirnya datang! Selamat ya! aku sudah dengar dari banyak orang tentang hubunganmu dan…. Ehem ehem~~" goda changmin sambil menyubit kecil perut donghae.

"aishh anak ini. Terima kasih ya! haha!" donghae tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan eunhyuk? Yeoja itu tampak diam saja dan asik mendrabble bolanya sembarang.

"yaaaa hyukkie-ahh!" donghae tiba-tiba memeluk erat eunhyuk dari belakang. Yeoja itu tersentak, dan spontan langsung saja melepaskan kukungan namja ikan itu.

"jangan menggangguku." Ucap eunhyuk dengan sinis. Donghae sempat diam melihat sahabatnya itu. Kemudian donghae merebut bola dari eunhyuk, membuat yeoja itu kesal setengah mati.

"aku bilang jangan ganggu aku!" teriak eunhyuk dengan keras, bahkan sampai terdengar ke tempat sungmin, sunny, ryeowook dan heechul duduk.

Donghae agak kaget diteriaki sekencang itu oleh sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Tapi hal yang sangat mengejutkan dilakukan namja playboy itu. Donghae langsung memeletkan lidahnya meledek eunnyuk. Kemudian namja tampa itu melempar bola kearah ring.

"kau itu selalu saja menyebalkan lee donghae." Kata eunhyuk yang hanya dibalasi senyuman oleh donghae. Eunhyuk yang merasa diremehkan begitu, akhirnya meninju donghae tepat diarah perut.

"aaagggrrhhh! Bodoh! Itu sakit sekali, tau?" erang donghae sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ji-jinjjayo?" tanya eunhyuk panic. Donghae mengangguk dengan masih mengaduh. Melihat itu, eunhyuk semakin panic.

"mi-mianhe." Ucap eunhyuk meminta maaf. Donghae tampak menyengir setan. Eunhyuk yang melihat itupun mengernyit seketika.

"butuh seratus tahun bagimu untuk membuatku merasa sakit. Bweekk!" ledek donghae lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kembali. Eunhyuk yang merasa dibohongi merasa semakin kesal, kemudian yeoja itu menendang-nendang kaki donghae.

"menyebalkan! Kau fikir bercandamu itu lucu apa?" kesal eunhyuk sambil terus menendang dan memukuli donghae. Donghae yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan hanya bisa tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang marah.

"sepertinya asyik. Aku juga ingin meninju donghae seperti itu." Pinta changmin antusias.

"oh silakan. Ayo bantu aku changmin-ahh. Kita bunuh saja anak tak berguna ini!" sahut eunhyuk. Changmin pun kini ikutan menghajar kecil donghae. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu sekali. Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan ketiga trio paling bodoh dihdapannya. Yah, diantara mereka, junsu memang yang paling 'waras'dan paling dewasa.

Dipinggir lapangan, tampak seorang yeoja cantik sedang berdiri menyaksikan pemandangan lucu dilapangan basket.

"hey, hae." Panggil junsu pelan kepada donghae yang sekarang sudah terbaring dilapangan menerima pukulan 'mematikan' dari eunhyuk dan changmin. Donghae tampak tertawa menikmati pukulan itu(?)

"hae, tuh pacarmu datang." Panggil junsu lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"oh?" donghae pun lalu duduk dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk junsu. Tampak Jessica sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum manis.

"ah, aku permisi dulu ya." pamit donghae. Eunhyuk menatap kosong punggung donghae yang semakin menjauh.

"mereka terlihat serasi sekali ya. aku jadi iri nih." Kata changmin memandang donghae yang terlihat bahagia dengan Jessica. Junsu menoel lengan changmin menyuruh namja itu untuk diam. changmin bergumam 'kenapa?' dan junsu langsung menunjuk kearah eunhyuk yang masih saja diam memandangi donghae dan Jessica. Changmin pun kemudian langsung menutup rapat mulutnya karna mengerti dengan maksud junsu.

Dari jauh, donghae terlihat sangat asik sekali bercakap dengan Jessica. Apalagi diiringi dengan senyum bahagia dari pasangan baru itu. Dan juga beberapa skinship yang dilakukan donghae. Seperti mencubit kedua pipi dan mengacak rambut Jessica. Mata eunhyuk semakin menyalat tajam, dan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan tiba-tiba terjadi.

BRUAKK!

"ARGHHH!"

Jessica langsung mengaduh kesakitan saat dengan tepat bola basket melayang kearah kepalanya. Mendengar teriakan itu, seluruh anak kelas 2-3 yang sedang duduk-duduk disekitar lapangan langsung melihat kearah Jessica dan donghae.

"ya Jessica, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya donghae dengan panic sambil memegangi kepala kekasihnya itu. Air mata tampak telah membasahi pipi yeoja cantik itu. Sepertinya rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya bukan main sekali rasanya. Donghae yang sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku pelemparan bola basket ini, langsung berjalan mendekati eunhyuk yang masih diam dalam posisinya.

"apa-apaan kau melempar bola ke kepala Jessica?" tanya donghae dengan raut marah. Eunhyuk menatap tajam mata donghae.

"kau tidak lihat siapa yang melempar bola itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku?" tanya eunhyuk balik. Donghae mengumpat kasar sambil menghela nafas dalam.

"bola itu ada padamu. Dan tidak akan mungkin dilempar oleh changmin atau junsu. Aku tahu pasti kaulah yang melemparnya. Apakah kau fikir kau tidak kelewatan? kau fikir bola basket itu sekeras apa eoh? Kau melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanya donghae kembali dengan sangat marah.

"sudah beribu kali kukatakan. Dia itu musuhku! Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan musuhku? Aku tidak terima!" jawab eunhyuk dengan keras. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sangat mencekam.

"aku mencintainya! Sangat mencintainya! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti?" kata donghae dengan tak kalah keras. Mendapat jawaban begitu, eunhyuk semakin terlihat kesal.

"kau juga sangat tahu kalau aku sangat membenci yeoja bajingan itu! Aku tidak terima kau berpacaran dengan dia! Terserah kau ingin berpacaran dengan yeoja sebanyak mungkin. Tapi dengan musuhku, yeoja brengsek itu, aku tidak terima!" teriak eunhyuk. Mereka tampak saling berpelototan. Aura semakin terasa mengerikan. Changmin bahkan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi dua orang itu.

"jaga ucapanmu itu lee hyukjae. Terserah dia musuhmu atau bagaimana. Hak ku ingin berpacaran dengan siapa. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Kau tidak berhak ikut campur! Kau bukan siapa-siapa lee hyukjae!" teriak donghae keras.

Eunhyuk terhenyak. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari donghae, orang yang selalu dekat dengannya. Matanya terasa memanas. Tapi dia menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak menangis.

"ya, kau benar! Memang aku ini siapa sih? Cuman orang yang tidak kau anggap dan tidak pernah kau dengar. Terserah saja kalau begitu. Maaf aku sudah melarang-larangmu seperti itu. Aku memang sangat bodoh dan egois sekali. Teman memang tidak akan pernah dengan yang namanya cinta. Terserah saja. lakukan sesukamu." Ucap eunhyuk final, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan donghae dan kedua temannya yang lain. Sungmin, heechul, ryeowook dan sunny yang melihat kejadian barusan dari awal, langsung mengekori eunhyuk menuju kelas.

"lee donghae, satu kata untukmu. Kau itu 'bodoh'." Kata junsu dengan wajah datar. Donghae yang mendapat ledekan tiba-tiba itu merasa sedikit tersulut. Namun dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"apa? Kau juga membenci Jessica? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal apa yang sampai membuat kalian membencinya." Ucap donghae. Junsu tampak mendecih.

"kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti. Karna kau memang tidak pernah 'mau' mengerti." Kata junsu dengan sinis. Kemudian namja tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan donghae yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"hahh.. hae-ahh, lebih baik kau bawa Jessica ke uks. Kepalanya pasti sangat sakit sekali." Suruh changmin pada donghae. Donghae pun tersadar kalau Jessica masih mengaduh kesakitan di pinggir lapangan.

"ah ye. Terima kasih changmin-ahh." Donghae pun beranjak pergi. Changmin tampak mendesah frustasi dengan situasi rumit yang mungkin akan memecahkan persahabatan mereka.

Kelas 2-3

Sungmin's pov

Aku dan yang lain mengekori eunhyuk yang berjalan cepat menuju kelas. saat sampai dikelas, eunhyuk tampak langsung mengemasi barangnya kedalam tas.

"ya, kau mau kemana hyuk-ahh?" tanya ryeowook panic.

"moodku jelek sekali. Aku mau bolos pulang." Jawab eunhyuk datar. Ryeowook tampak semakin khawatir. Yah, siapa yang tidak khawatir. Melihat pertengkaran hebat antara eunhyuk dan donghae, bahkan hyuk sampai melempar bola basket kearah Jessica. Aku seperti baru saja melihat sisi lain dari seorang eunhyuk. Biasanya anak ini selalu ceria walau rada konyol.

"bukankah kau sangat berlebihan sekali lee hyukjae? Benci dengan seseorang boleh saja. tapi sampai melukainya? Kau gila!" ucap heechul tanpa mengenal situasi. Dalam hati aku sangat merutuki kebiasaan anak ini yang terlalu ceplas-ceplos.

"apalagi sampai melarang donghae berpacaran dengan Jessica. Ayolah. Mereka saling mencintai. Kau tidak seharusnya melarang donghae begitu. Walaupun dia musuhmu. Kau tidak boleh egois." Ucap heechul lagi. Yang dikatakan heechul itu memang sangat benar. Hanya saja situasinya sangat sangat salah! Eunhyuk masih dalam tingkat emosi yang tinggi. Juga mentalnya yang sedang down. Menasehati disaat seperti ini rasanya hal paling bodoh sedunia.

"aku tahu. Aku memang sangat egois. aku hanya sudah terlalu benci dengan Jessica. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat donghae bersamanya." Ucap eunhyuk datar.

"kenapa kau segitu tidak sukanya donghae berpacaran dengan Jessica? Apa Jessica memang orang yang sangat jahat, maka kau tidak ingin donghae berpacaran dengannya?" tanya heechul lagi. Eunhyuk tampak terdiam.

"ani. Jessica bukan orang jahat. Entahlah. aku hanya membencinya." Lirih eunnyuk.

"itu alasan yang sangat konyol sekali." Cibir heechul sinis. Oh Tuhan! Heechul benar-benar tidak tahu situasi!

"….. sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa." Eunhyuk pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas. aku menatap sayu punggungnya yang sudah menjauh.

"chulie-ahh.. apa mulutmu sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrol? Kasihan eunhyuk kau bilang begitu. Bagaimanapun juga anak itu sedang dalam emosi yang sangat tidak bagus." Kataku buka suara mengomentari kelakuan heechul.

"mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sebal saja dengannya." Jawab heechul datar.

"anak ini memang sejak dulu sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi. Pantas sajalah dia mendapat pelajaran tambahan bahasa mandarin." Ledek sunny.

"itu tidak ada hubungannya" kesal heechul. Aku mengacak rambutku pelan merasa pusing dengan situasi super duper rumit ini.

Drrrtttt drrttttt….

Disaat yang tidak tepat, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya dari saku rokku. Ah, email. Rasanya lumayan lama sekali aku tidak dapat email untuk menceritakan masalah atau meminta saran. Fuh, mungkin bagus juga aku membaca dulu email ini.

Aku membaca email ini dengan cepat. Err, bukan karna aku membacanya dengan laju, hanya saja, isi email ini sangat singkat, juga… mengerikan!

"ya chulie-ahh." Aku memanggil heechul dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"apa?" tanya heechul.

"enggak sih. Aku merasa lucu saja. ini perdana loh ada orang yang mengirim email padaku meminta saran super seram seperti ini." Kataku berbagi cerita. Heechul tampak memandangku dengan malas.

"coba lihat." Heechul pun mendekat melihat isi email diponselku.

"loh kok?" heechul membelalak mata menatapku bingung. aku malah makin bingung ditatapi seperti itu.

"apa sih? Segitu kagetnya melihat pesan ini?"

"ani. Bukan karna isi pesannya. Ahh sebenarnya isi pesannya juga sangat mengangetkan. Hanya saja…. pengirim email ini….." ujar heechul dengan agak terbata.

"apa apa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku penasaran. Heechul mengangguk antusias.

"itu email eunhyuk!" jawab heechul. Diam. ya, aku seperti mendengar nama 'eunhyuk' disebut-sebut oleh heechul. Heung, mungkin karna saking khawatirnya dengan kondisi eunhyuk, sampai pendengaranku seperti mendengar nama anak itu.

"ulangi sekali lagi dong. Telingaku salah tangkap nih. Malah seperti mendengar nama eunhyuk." Kataku sambil menyengir kuda.

"kau tidak salah tangkap kok. Itu memang emailnya eunhyuk!" jawab heechul sekali lagi. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Mencerna kalimat heechul barusan. Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk. EUNHYUK?!

"ya-yang benar saja?!" teriakku tidak percaya. Heechulpun menggangguk setuju. Kami berdua saling bertatapan meratapi isi email paling mengerikan, dan dikirim oleh orang paling tak terduga.

_From : angry_monkey _

_Subjeck : -_

"_Tolong beri saya tips bagaimana caranya menghancurkan hubungan sepasang kekasih!"_

~TBC~

Aloooohaaaaaaaa~~~

Nih author kembali bawa chap 10. Telat banget yak? Yah maklum. Author orang super sibuk dengan job segudang *nyuci, nyapu, ngepel, dll (miris)* apalagi otak author sempat mumet setengah mampus pasca oprasi kecil kemarin.

Tapi syukurlah akhirnya terketik juga nih fanfic. Walau makin aneh dan entah berantah. Terima ajalah apa adanya yak^^ kkkkkkk

Banyak banget yang minta pair haehyuk. Kyumin juga banyak. Tapi karna sesuai alur yang author pengen itu haehyuk, maka jadilah haehyuk pair baru yang akan dibahas^^ tapi bakal diselipin pair lain loh :D ditunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

Oh iya. Di next chap author pengen banget masukin cast baru. Tapi bingung. mau masukin antara zelo atau taemin :[ boleh kasih saran kagak? :D hehe

Oh iya, bentar lagi puasa *gak kerasa* author mohon maaf ya kalo selama ini punya salah. Segala typo tulisan, keterlambatan update, atau cuap-cuap author yang mungkin ada yang gak berkenan, dimaafin yak^^ maaf juga selama ini author gak pernah bales review gak sempat maklum. Tapi yang harus kalian tahu, author selalu membaca review kalian semua. Dan itu merupakan energy banget buat auhor rencananya next chap author mau mulai bales review deh^^ makanya review yang banyak yak :*

Semoga nih chap memuaskan. Kalo enggak yah…. Author minta maaf u_u tetep baca dan support fanfic ini yak :D

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Olive1315, chindrella cindy, ri yong kim  
heldamagnae, Audrey musaena, SSungmine  
noviradwiasri, baby kim, abilhikmah  
kyumin48, chubbyKyuMinHae  
nova137, anik0405, air in lee, agnesT kyumin  
fujoyer97, hyukbunnyming, punyuk monkey  
dewi. , findinghaemo  
dona lee, anonim, NESkyu**

**Akhir kata, LANJUT or NOT ? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

_Tak bisakah kau.. sekali saja_

_Selidiki senyumku yang selalu kuberikan untumu_

_Mungkin kau tak peduli, tapi_

_Kau harus tahu_

_Dibalik senyum ini, tidak selamanya tergambar 'kebahagiaan'..._

Kim Ryeosa Wardhani

Present

"Famous Internet Girl"

Rated-T

Comedy, romance, drama, school life

Please enjoy ^_^

Chapter 11

Kyuhyun's pov

Sebenarnya... akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sedikit aneh. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat aneh. Ada yang salah dengan diriku.  
kemarin, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk persiapan olimpiade. Dan waktu bermainku jadi terforsir. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Hanya saja... entah mengapa, saat berada di china kemarin, aku tidak 'memikirkannya'.

Kalian tentu tahulah siapa 'dia' itu. Heechul. Yeoja yang sangat kucinta. Entahlah. Sekarang sedikit demi sedikit, perasaanku kepadanya seakan meluntur. Tak segila saat dulu.  
sejak kecil, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran sosok heechul. Sebentar saja aku berada dalam jarak yang jauh dengannya, rasanya seperti ingin mati saja. Rasa rindu selalu bergejolak didalam dadaku jika sudah mengingatnya. Pada dasarnya, setiap hari, fikiranku selalu saja penuh dengan dirinya. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, saat di china kemarin aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan sosok yeoja ganas itu!

Ralat. Aku tetap merasakan gejolak rindu yang membara. Tapi... 'objek' yang kurindukan itu... adalah orang yang berbeda.

"kyuhyun-ahh? Kenapa melamun?" seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut dikuncir kuda tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Aku sedikit tersontak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Baru saja aku memikirkan dia, sudah muncul saja. Anak ini akan panjang umur.

"aku tidak melamun. Kau baru datang? Sungmin-ahh..." tanya agak datar.

"ne. Kufikir aku akan terlambat. Ternyata masih belum banyak yang datang. Agak menyesal pergi lebih awal." Keluhnya.

"kau sendiri? Tumben cepat datang? Ah, salah. Tumben 'datang kesekolah' ?" tanya sungmin dengan kalimat... 'sangat menyindir'.

"aisshhh... sekarang aku sudah tobat. Absenku sudah bersih tanpa noda. Dan aku ingin debut menjadi anak yang teladan." Jawabku sedikit kesal. Anak semanis ini tapi mulutnya tajam!

"hehehehe... hanya bercanda boss! Haha pasti itu termasuk kedalam salah satu usahamu untuk mengubah kesan pada 'seseorang' itu kan?" kata sungmin dengan menyeringai menggodaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Malas untuk merespon gurauannya.

Yah, anak inilah yang menguras perhatianku selama aku berada di china. Padahal aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa saat di china aku malah merindukannya. Ckck.

"oh ya! Salep yang kau berikan kemarin... aku bingung cara pakainya..." tanya sungmin kemudian. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap lekat wajah sungmin dengan bingung.

"k-kau... tidak mengerti cara pakai salep? Itu hanya tinggal dioleskan langsung ke pipimu yang bengkak. Kau ini... agak bodoh juga ya..."

"YA! Kalau itu juga aku tahu! Masalahnya tutup botolnya itu kenapa rumit sekali? Aku tidak bisa membukanya." Kata sungmin dengan sedikit keras. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kesal itu. Aku hampir tertawa.

"ah, itu memang rumit. Biar aku tunjukkan caranya nanti. Apa kau bawa?"

"tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya setengah berteriak tanpa menatapku. Masih kesal sepertinya.

"bawalah besok."

"arraseo..." sungmin masih tetap memasang ekspresi kesalnya yang menurutku bukannya seram... malah terlihat lucu. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup tahu tentang kebiasaannya yang suka mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia merasa kesal. Hanya saja... baru sekarang aku menyadari kalau dia sangat... err... manis! Sial, wajahku rasanya agak memanas. ADA APA DENGANKU?!

"oh?" sungmin tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, dan ia seperti kaget akan sesuatu.

"ada apa?" aku pun mengikuti arah pandang sungmin yang sedang melihat 3 anak manusia didepan kelas kami. Ini perasaanku saja atau bagaimana... tapi sepertinya auranya agak mencekam.

Sungmin's pov

GA-WAT!

Aku spontan langsung menghentikan langkahku saat kulihat eunhyuk dan donghae tengah bertatapan... maksudku saling melotot dengan aura yang tidak menyenangkan didepan kelas kami. Dan lagi, ada jessica disebelah donghae! Kulirik kearah sebelahku, kyuhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya, dan kami diam ditempat saat melihat jessica seperti hendak berbicara.

"se-selamat pagi... eunhyuk-ahh..." jessica membuka suara dan menyapa eunhyuk dengan nada gugup sembari memandang eunhyuk dengan takut-takut. Yeoja cantik yang kini telah menjadi kekasih donghae itu tampak mengulas senyum simpul kearah eunhyuk. Dapat kulihat eunhyuk mendecih dan tersenyum meremehkan memandang jessica.

"jangan menyapaku... wanita jalang!"

Jlebb! jessica langsung membeku saat bukan sapaan ramah yang dia dapatkan, melainkan 'celaan' yang sangat keterlaluan dari eunhyuk yang diterimanya. Aku bahkan sangat kaget sampai meringis memegang dadaku.

Donghae yang mendengar itu refleks langsung melangkah mendekati eunhyuk dan menarik kerah seragam yeoja tomboy itu dengan keras.

"jaga ucapanmu itu, lee hyukjae!" kata donghae dengan gemeratuk gigi menggeram kesal. Eunhyuk hanya menatap datar pada 'sahabatnya' itu.

"maaf lee donghae. Tapi dia memang 'jalang'. Bahkan lebih dari itu!" balas eunhyuk dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'jalang'. Donghae makin naik pitam dan semakin kencang menarik kerah eunhyuk. Membuat eunhyuk sulit bernafas. Melihat itu, kyuhyun langsung bergerak menengahi.

"lee donghae! Jangan kekanakan! Lepaskan tanganmu!" kyuhyun langsung menghentak tangan donghae dengan kasar sehingga genggaman kencangnya tadi terlepas dari kerah eunhyuk yang sudah nampak kusut. Eunhyuk langsung menghirup udara dengan rakus.

"kau tidak dengar kalimatnya barusan? Kufikir sedikit 'pelajaran' sangat pantas untuknya!" donghae berkata dengan sangat emosi. Aku yang mendengar itu malah jadi terikut emosi dan langsung mendekati kyuhyun, donghae, dan eunhyuk.

"se-keterlaluan apapun eunhyuk, cara kekerasan bukanlah cara yang pantas untuk dilakukan. Terlebih kepada seorang yeoja!" ucapku dengan emosi. Donghae tampak memandangku kaget. Aku sadar kalimat eunhyuk ke jessica tadi sangat keterlaluan. Aku sangat mengerti perasaan donghae yang kesal karna itu. Tapi entah mengapa... aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan eunhyuk. Aku merasa... eunhyuk juga 'terluka' disini.

"sungmin-ahh..." lirih donghae.

"sungmin benar hae-ahh. Dan lagi, kau pastinya tahu. Ini pertengahan bulan. Eunhyuk sedang dalam masa 'menjelang hari berdarahnya'. Mana pernah ada kalimatnya yang benar dimasa seperti ini." Kata kyuhyun mengingatkan. Donghae tampak menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Tapi raut wajahnya masih mengeras. Masih tetap tak terima dengan perkataan eunhyuk tentang jessica.

"kau salah cho kyuhyun. Aku serius dengan kalimatku barusan! Yeoja itu jalang! Aku sangat membencinya!" teriak eunhyuk tak setuju dengan pernyataan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan aku kaget tak percaya mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Bagaimana bisa anak itu bicara seperti itu saat kyuhyun berusaha mendamaikan dan membuat donghae tidak kesal?!  
Donghae pun tentu semakin tersulut emosinya. Dan saat ia hendak membentak eunhyuk, tapi terlambat. Eunhyuk telah pergi meniggalkan kami.

"brengsek!" umpat donghae menendang pot bunga di depan kelas. Tak lama terdengar sebuah isakan pilu dari yeoja yang sejak tadi hanya bisa melihat kami. Jessica menangis.

"mianhe. Maafkan eunhyuk. Dia tidak serius dengan kalimatnya. Komohon jangan menangis chagi..." Donghae langsung memeluk jessica yang terisak dan menenangkannya. Bukannya mereda, jessica semakin kuat menangis sampai bahunya terlihat bergetar. Beberapa murid kelas kami dan murid yang sejak tadi berlalu lalang dikoridor menyaksikan kami tampak memandang penuh pilu pada sosok jessica. Anak itu baik. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan eunhyuk yang entah mengapa sangat membencinya. Terlebih emailnya yang kuterima kemarin sangat menampakkan dengan jelas seberapa benci eunhyuk pada yeoja cantik itu. Bahkan kalimatnya yang keterlaluan barusan tadi. Eunhyuk... jessica... apa sebenarnya masalah kalian!

"sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke kelas, hae-ahh." Saran kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk kemudian merangkul bahu jessica, membawanya ke kelas.

"eunhyuk memang orangnya sangat susah ditebak. Sejak jessica datang ke sekolah ini, dia selalu mengibarkan bendera perang pada jessica. Aku fikir mungkin jessica itu jahat sehingga eunhyuk sangat membencinya. Tapi dilihat dari manapun, jessica terlalu baik. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun. Saat kutanya kenapa dia sangat membenci jessica, dia selalu diam tak menjawab. Eunhyuk memang tidak suka terbuka dengan masalahnya. " Kata kyuhyun menceritakan tentang eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk setuju. Eunhyuk sangat tidak bisa ditebak!

"bahkan junsu pun tak mau memberi tahu saat kutanya masalah apa yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi antara 'mantan sahabat' itu. Eunhyuk dan junsu, mereka benar-benar kompak sekali. Cih. " Kata kyuhyun lagi. Aku kembali hanya menganggukkan kepala. Junsu. Junsu... MWO?!

"junsu? Nugu?" tanyaku pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak diam memandangku sebentar. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia tertawa. Eh? Apa yang lucu?

"junsu itu sahabat eunhyuk sejak kecil. Dan dia satu smp dengan eunhyuk dan jessica. Hanya dia yang tahu tentang masalah mereka." Jawab kyuhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit, senyumku agak terkembang. Ini berarti ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapat info tentang masalah mereka kan?

"junsu itu kelas berapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan senyum yang tak bisa kusembunyikan. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi bersemangat.

"hee... jangan bilang kau ingin bertanya dengannya. Percuma. Dia pasti akan diam dan memandangmu dengan sinis, kemudian mengusirmu. Dia itu sangat dingin. Terutama dengan yeoja." Kata kyuhyun dengan nada menakuti.

"huh? Namja macam apa itu?"

"tapi kalau kau memang penasaran, dicoba saja. Dia kelas 2-1. Kalau beruntung, kau bisa tahu ceritanya seperti apa. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa membuat junsu buka mulut. Bahkan heechul yang sampai mengamuk bertanya pada anak itu tetap tak mendapat hasil."

"... setidaknya kau beri aku semangat gitu..." ucapku dengan kesal. Sungguh tidak membantu teman sama sekali. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras. Apa sih anak ini? Dari tadi bersikap aneh.

"hahahaha! Well, selamat mencoba. Semoga beruntung... pipi lebam~" kyuhyun pun pergi melenggang meninggalkanku setelah sebelumnya menoel pelan pipiku yag masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya akibat tamparan maha dasyat heechul. Aku meringis mengusap pipiku sayang.

"ughh... pipi lebam? Julukan jelek macam itu? Ck!"

Oke, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pergi mencari eunhyuk yang pergi entah kemana? Masuk kelas dan menyimak pelajaran dengan baik? Atau pergi ke kelas junsu? Tuhan... aku butuh pencerahan!

Eunhyuk's pov

Aku duduk melamun menghadap sebuah ruangan kelas yang cukup jauh dari hadapanku. Itu adalah kelas jessica. Ya, musuhku. Aku sadar kalimatku tentang 'jalang' beberapa menit yang lalu sangat keterlaluan padanya. Dapat kupastikan dia menangis saat ini. Hey, dulu kami bersahabat sangat dekat. Hal seperti ini aku pasti sangat tahu. Dia sangat sensitif.

Air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir dengan lancangnya membasahi pipiku yang pagi tadi sedikit kuberikan polesan bedak. Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe yeoja yang suka berdandan. Tapi ketahuilah. Akhir-akhir ini aku cukup sering menggunakannya. Bukan karna aku berangsur mulai tertarik dengan make-up. Hanya saja... Aku hanya ingin... sedikit menarik perhatian'nya'. Tapi, 'dia' sama sekali tak pernah menyadari... humm, mungkin tak peduli? Entahlah.

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar saat aku melihat donghae yang sedang merangkul jessica kedalam kelas. Lihat? Jessica tampak terisak. Aku sudah menduga itu. Ahh lagi-lagi air mataku jatuh. Aku... selalu kesal melihat jessica yang menangis karnaku. Sudah setahun lebih, aku selalu membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... aku terlanjur kecewa padanya. Dia sendiri yang membuatku sebenci ini padanya. Aku... sesungguhnya sangat menyayanginya. tapi aku... juga sangat membencinya...

Sungmin's pov

Setelah cukup lama bersemedi(?), akhirnya disinilah aku. Didepan sebuah kelas bertuliskan 2-1. Yah, aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi junsu karna rasa penasaranku yang sudah sangat amat tinggi!

Dengan sedikit gugup dan takut, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kelas yang kalau tidak salah adalah kelas sarangnya 'jenius'. Saat pintu terbuka aku langsung disuguhkan dengan keriuhan anak kelas itu. Err... syukurlah gurunya belum masuk.

"permisi... bisa tolong panggilkan junsu?" tanyaku pada seorang namja berkacamata tebal yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu kelas. Namja itu kemudian memanggil seorang namja yang sepertinya adalah junsu. Hungg... tampan juga ya. Tapi seperti pernah lihat... Ah! Bukannya dia yang bersama changmin, eunhyuk, dan donghae saat di lapangan basket kemarin ya? Saat kejadian 'aksi kejam eunhyuk' itu!

"...kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" aku yang sedang asik berfikir sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba namja bernama junsu itu sudah berada didepanku. Wahh... rautnya tampak kesal -_-

"tidak. Ahh maksudku belum. Perkenalkan, sungmin imnida..." kataku dengan ramah dan mengulas senyum. Namja didepanku ini tampak hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal karna di diamkan seperti itu. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun. Namja ini dingin.

"ada urusan apa mencariku?" tanyanya lagi. Sial. Bahkan salam perkenalanku tadi tak di indahkannya. Well, ini agak miris.

"sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dan kutanyakan padamu junsu-sshi. Tapi ada baiknya kita tidak bicara disini." Kataku lagi. Junsu tampak memandangku dengan tatapan selidik.

"kau... teman sekelas eunhyuk kan?"

"ya benar. Aku teman sekelasnya. Dan yang ingin kubicarakan ini menyangkut tentang dia. Kumohon agar kau mau meluangkan waktumu sebentar..."

"sudahlah. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Dan harus kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak akan memberitahumu. Urusan kita sudah selesai kan?"

Aku terdiam. Membatu. Aku melongo menatapnya. Namja ini... benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"kumohon! Ceritakanlah padaku. Ini demi eunhyuk."

"mwo? Jangan sok membawa nama eunhyuk. Aku tahu kau, dan yang lainnya juga sangat penasaran dengan masalah eunhyuk dan jessica. Tapi biar kuberi nasehat. Ini urusannya, ada baiknya kau tidak ikut campur. Urusilah urusanmu sendiri, nona lee sungmin." Kata junsu dengan dingin. Sial. Sial. Sial. Apa harus aku tunjukkan padanya agar dia mau cerita? Oke, mengingat sifatnya yang terlihat keras, ada baiknya kuperlihatkan saja.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku jasku, dan mengambil ponselku. Junsu memandangku dengan bingung dan aku dengan cepat membuka email yang kemarin dikirim oleh eunhyuk.

"kemarin eunhyuk mengirim email ini kepadaku. Awalnya aku tak peduli dan tidak terlalu menanggapi permintaannya yang sangat konyol sekaligus mengerikan. Tapi setelahnya, dia kembali mengirim email padaku. Dan aku ingin membantunya."

Junsu tampak diam mendengar penuturanku. Kemudian aku sodorkan ponselku ketangannya, membiarkan namja dingin itu membaca email dari eunhyuk. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat kaget membaca setiap kalimat dari email tersebut. Beberapa kali ia memandangku dan ponselku secara bergantian. Memastikan apakah ini hanyalah kekonyolan belaka atau benar adanya. Kemudian dia tampak menghela nafas.

"...sebaiknya kita bicara di taman belakang."

Normal pov

Keheningan yang sejak tadi bergelayut didalam kelas 2-3, tiba-tiba terpecah saat sosok eunhyuk membuka pintu kelas. Seluruh murid tampak memandangi eunhyuk dengan intens. Eunhyuk yang tak begitu peduli dengan pandangan mematikan itu dengan santai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"hyuk-ahh... kau dari mana saja? Sadar tidak satu jam ini kau sudah membolos?" tanya heechul sembari menatap lekat eunhyuk yang sedang membenahi barangnya kedalam tas.

"guru tidak masuk kan? Jadi tidak masalah." Jawab eunhyuk santai. Membuat heechul tidak puas.

"aku dengar keributan tadi pagi dari kyuhyun... apa kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya ryeowook kemudian. Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

"aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan jessica yang sudah dikatai dengan sangat keterlaluan itu~" sela heechul dengan sinis. Eunhyuk menatap tajam kearah heechul dan tentunya dibalas dengan tatapan sama oleh heechul.

Krieettt..

Semua kembali memandang objek yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas. Dia adalah donghae. Donghae masuk kedalam kelas dan melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan eunhyuk, dan seketika ia langsung membalik arah.

"kim nam gil tidak masuk kan? Sementara aku duduk disini dulu ya." Donghae langsung meletakkan tasnya dimeja disebelah kyuhyun tanpa ingin mendengar persetujuan dari namja stoic itu. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam dunia 'game'nye memandang dengan heran kearah donghae. Donghae terlihat menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum setelah mengingat pertengkaran antara donghae dan eunhyuk. Terlebih kejadian tadi pagi. Sangat tidak memungkinkan mereka bisa duduk berdua kembali. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"ya lee donghae! Apa-apaan kau duduk ditempat orang?! Tempatmu disini hey!" teriak heechul kearah donghae. Donghae hanya mendengus tak suka karna diteriaki seperti itu. Terlebih disaat moodnya sedang buruk seperti ini.

"aku tidak mau duduk dengan orang yang pendendam yang hatinya selalu dilingkupi kebencian!" teriak donghae dengan kalimat yang diketahui semua orang, untuk menyindir eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung menyikut lengan donghae sambil berbisik 'apa yang kau lakukan?!' dengan kesal. Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Kemudian merogoh komik dari dalam tasnya.

"aku juga tidak mau duduk dengan seorang penghianat!" teriak eunhyuk juga. Yang sudah pasti sangat jelas ditujukan untuk 'siapa' sindiran itu. Donghae hanya diam berusaha menahan amarahnya. Seluruh anak kelas hanya diam saja melihat pertengkaran dua orang yang biasanya sangat lengket bak prangko itu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Brakkkk!

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening nan mencekam segera hilang saat sunny tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas dengan mendobrak pintu cukup keras. Heechul yang paling kaget, langsung melempar bulpen kearah kepala yeoja pendek itu dan... kena~

"jahat! Itu sakit sekali bodooohhh!" teriak sunny sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"kau itu tiba-tiba datang dan bikin kaget. Biasakah masuk ke kelas dengan tidak mendobrak pintu dan tidak heboh begitu?! Mau buat aku jantungan dan mati muda ya?!" geram heechul dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

"huweeee... wookie-ahhhhh!" sunny tak mempedulikan amukan heechul dan langsung memeluk ryeowook sambil terisak. Ryeowook mengusap punggung sunny pelan berusaha menenangkan.

"wae? Apa ada masalah?" tanya ryeowook agak khawatir. Sunny melepas pelukannya.

"bagaimana ini wookie-ahh! Acara yang sudah susah payah kurencanakan dan sangat kunantikan... terancam gagal!" kata sunny dengan tangis lagi.

"acara apa sunny-ahh?"

"kencan buta..." jawab sunny masih dengan sedih. Ryeowook, heechul, langsung terdiam mendengar alasan yang mereka fikir... tidak penting.

"sial. Kukira apa." Kata heechul dengan sinis.

"ya! Jangan meremehkan kencan buta yang satu ini! Kau tahu? Anggota namjanya adalah geng 4 raja langit dari SMA khusus namja SHINHWA!" teriak sunny dengan kesal. Heechul tak peduli dan malah asik berkaca memperbaiki poninya.

"tenang sunny. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang bisa melakukan kencan buta dengan geng 4 raja langit itu? Kudengar mereka sangat tampan kan? Kenapa malah sedih begini?"

"hikss... salah satu anggotaku... dia tidak bisa hadir. Dan kemungkinan kencan buta ini akan batal jika aku tidak menemuka yeoja yang bisa menggantikan temanku itu... kau tahu? Aku dengan susah payah membujuk sepupuku yang bersekolah disana supaya dia mau membantuku membawa geng 4 raja langit. Tapi kalau akhirnya begini... huwaaaaa... " sunny masih bicara dengan terisak. Heechul semakin jengah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

"di kelas kita ada banyak yeoja. Minta saja salah satu dari mereka untuk menggantikan temanmu itu." Saran ryeowook. Sunny langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap ryeowook datar.

"kalau begitu apa kau mau? Menggantikan temanku itu?" tanya sunny pada ryeowook yang langsung melotot kaget.

"y-ya! Aku sama sekali tidak biasa dengan yang namanya kencan buta. Lagipula... aku kan... umm... sudah punya yesung..." kata ryeowook dengan malu-malu. Bahkan pipinya memerah.

"ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa ku ajak? Semua yeoja dikelas ini sudah punya pacar! Memang sial mereka ini!" kesal sunny. Yeoja berbadan pendek itu sangat kesal mengingat kenyataan menyebalkan tentang yeoja dikelasnya yang rata-rata sudah mempunyai pacar, dan menyisakan dirinya yang terus menjomblo hingga kini.

"kau melupakan dua makhluk itu." ryeowook menunjuk heechul dan eunhyuk.

"kim heechul yang garang itu? Mana mungkin dia mau! Singa sok cakep yang selalu menolak pria. Cih. Tidak normal." kata sunny yang langsung di deathglare heechul.

"lalu eunhyuk? Sebaiknya lupakan anak yang kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan namja itu." Tambah sunny kembali masih dengan raut kesal.

"masih ada sungmin." Kata ryeowook kembali. Mendengar nama sungmin, kyuhyun langsung menatap kearah kerumunan yeoja yang saat ini sedang berisik itu.

"tidak akan! Bakal repot kalau sungmin ikut. Bisa kalah saing aku nanti." Tolak sunny sembari mengibaskan rambutnya sok anggun(?)

"huwaaaaaa... susah deh kalau sekelas dengan makhluk tidak jelas semuanya seperti ini!" raung sunny kembali. Semuanya kembali memandang sunny dengan malas.

"... aku mau."

Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba buka suara dan... dia bilang dia mau? Mau apa? Ikut kencan buta? Sunny, heechul, ryeowook, kyuhyun, bahkan donghae langsung menatap kaget yeoja yang barusan bilang 'mau' itu.

"...apasih. Kalau tidak mau membawaku ya sudah." Kata yeoja itu jengkel karna didiamkan. Sunny yang sudah kembali dari lamunan dan keterkejutannya langsung menyambar lengan yeoja itu.

"serius kau ingin ikut kencan buta ini... hyuk-ahh? TUMBEN?" tanya sunny. Eunhyuk menatap bosan kearah yeoja pendek itu.

"ya, aku hanya ingin." Jawab eunhyuk. Wajah sunny langsung cerah seketika.

"wuahhh! Akhirnya eunhyuk tertarik juga dengan namja. Bagus bagus. Aku sangat menyayangimu hyuk-ahh~~~~" teriak sunny kegirangan berusaha memeluk yeoja penggemar makanan itu. Tapi tentu saja eunhyuk menghindar dan mendorong sunny agar menjauhinya.

"sangat jarang sekali kau mau di ajak untuk ikut kencan buta. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang demam? Apa kepalamu ada terbentur sebelumnya?" tanya heechul keheranan. Semua juga sudah tahu. Eunhyuk bukan tipe yang terlalu memikirkan tentang pacaran. Anak itu sangat cuek, dan seperti tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu. Yah, walaupun memang pada dasarnya eunhyuk lebih banyak bergaul dengan lelaki. Tapi anak itu murni berteman.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"tidak papa. Bagus juga kan kalau aku melangkah sedikit dari keadaanku yang sekarang ini." Jawab eunhyuk. Ryeowook dan heechul hanya terdiam membatu. 'kalimat langka' yang keluar dari bibir yeoja tak terduga. Mereka berdua bertatapan sambil bergumam 'apa dia benar eunhyuk?' saking tak percayanya.

"ne ne. Itu adalah pemikiran bagus. Kujamin kita akan bersenang-senang . anggota geng 4 raja langit itu sangat tampan. Kau pasti suka!" kata sunny dengan antusiasme terlalu tinggi. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum.

Trakkkkk!

Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, mengakibatkan kursi itu terpental kebelakang dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kuat. Semua langsung hening menatap donghae dengan bingung. Donghae berjalan menuju keluar kelas dengan raut kesal. Dan sebelum namja yang dicap playboy itu keluar dari kelas, donghae tampak memandang eunhyuk dengan pendangan yang sulit di artikan.

"a-anak itu kenapa tiba-tiba... mengagetkanku saja." Kata sunny yang keheranan dengan sikap donghae. Padahal tadi dia tampak biasa saja.

Eunhyuk memegang dadanya yang berdetak keras. Pandangan donghae yang seakan menusuk tadi bertemu dengan pandangannya.

"jadi... kapan kencan buta itu?" tanya eunhyuk mencoba untuk tak peduli dengan sikap donghae yang sangat tiba-tiba barusan.

"besok malam pukul 7. Akan aku email tempat berkumpulnya." Jawab sunny.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan bergumam 'oke'. Walau hatinya sedikit merasa sesak, tapi ia cukup yakin dengan yang akan dia lakukan.

"_mungkin inilah waktunya aku untuk menyerah..."_

~TBC~

**Alohaaaaaa! Author is back \^0^/ **

**Masih adakah yang ingat dengan fanfic ini? ._.**

**Author sangat sangat minta maaf sekali atas keterlambatan nih fanfic T.T kondisi kesehatan author akhir-akhir ini benar-benar gak bagus banget! Maklum author kan kemarin habis operasi, dan author kurang bisa ngejaga kondisi author pasca operasi, jadinya suka banyak penyakit yang datang mengusik kehidupan author yang biasanya selama ini selalu aman damai sentosa~~ TvT**

**disamping itu juga author suka moody pas mau ngetik lanjutan ff. Udah buka laptop, rencananya mau ngetik, eh tiba-tiba mood ilang. Dan malah asik nonton pilem T,T apalagi otak author juga lagi rada buntu buat ngelanjutin cerita *ini dampak kelamaan libur sekolah ckck***

**Well, inilah hasilnya chapter 11. Semoga masih bisa diterima dengan baik ya u,u maaf kalau bahasanya berasa aneh dan gak kayak chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Author kelamaan gak nulis jadinya kaku banget^^'**

**Author tiap kali buka review bawaanya suka lonjak kegirangan dan tersentuh juga :D terima kasih readers tercintahhh 3 bahkan ada yang sampe review dua kali karna gak sabar nungguin nih ff. Sampai ada yang PM juga :') ohhh... kalian sungguh membuat author merasa sangat spesial dengan segala review yang kalian berikan :'D 3**

**Oh ya, author pernah bilang di chap 10 kalau selanjutnya author bakal mulai balas review. Tapi maaf. Kayaknya sekarang gak bisa dulu deh **** author gak sempat. Ini aja ngetiknya dadakan. Tapi semua review kalian selalu author baca kok! satupun tak terlewatkan!^^  
Mohon dimaklumi ya. Jangan benci author :'( **

**Untuk chap 12... deng deng! Pada banyak yang nge-vote taemin -,- *padahal author ngebetnya ke zelo...* maka jadilah taemin yang akan author munculin di next chap^^ stay tune yak! Doain aja semoga author bisa update kilat. Soalnya gak lama lagi author jadi mahasiswi, dan mungkin bakal sedikit sibuk ^_^' hehe.. tapi saya USAHAKAN update gak sekaret ini!**

**BIG THANKS FOR **

**Miss key, BunnyEvilKim, haehyukmin, SsungMine  
Ai Rin Lee, Kyumin48, kyutmin, kyuminalway89  
jiy, yewook island, olive1315, nova137, guest  
hwa rinhwa, N. , chinderella cindy  
Park Young Min-chan, Anik0405, YeHyuk EunHae  
abilhikmah, punyuk monkey, dewi.  
HyukBunnyMing, riesty137, Heldamagnae**

ChubbyKyuMinHae, Canara Nadia, findinghaemo  
Hyeri song, cicikicik, risaawaw, Cho Rai Sa  
lalakms, azieunhae, kyubil, elfishy09

**Akhir kata, LANJUT or NOT? Tell me everything in REVIEW ^_^**

**Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan author, silakan add FB saya : Earl Diesha Phantomhive ^_^ **


End file.
